Entrando numa fria
by Dama 9
Summary: Depois de 2 anos juntos, Hyoga e Fréya decidem se casar, enquanto o casal fica na boa, quem irá sofrer com perseguições, tentativas frustradas de aproximação de um grupo de cupidos nada normais vai ser Shun e Hilda. Não perca.
1. O Padrinho

Domo pessoal

Lembrando-se do final do ano, quando eu desafiei Hana-Lis para uma fic de casais improváveis e assim nasceu "Luna" a fic escrita por ela com MdM e Shina de protagonistas, com direito a terno Armani e nosso canceriano fofo, sendo um italiano de verdade.

Pois bem, Hana-Lis pediu revanche e agora, foi ela a escolher a nova rodada de casais improváveis. Onde ela nos trás Ikki e Jisty como ninguém nunca viu. Então, como parte da desforra dela, trago a vocês "Entrando Numa Fria", com outra dupla do desafio "O improvável Acontece".

Espero sinceramente que gostem da história e ademais, boa leitura!

* * *

**ENTRANDO NUMA FRIA**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Saga mesmo assim.**

* * *

**Em resposta ao desafio da Hana-Lis "O improvável acontece".**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: O Padrinho.**

**.I.**

É, tem gente que diz que vida de casado não é fácil, realmente, não deve ser nada fácil mesmo. Acordar todos os dias com a mesma pessoa, café, almoço e jantar vivendo naquela rotina muitas vezes tão maçante. Sem contar é claro, crises de histeria, TPM e irritação quando chega as quartas-feiras e o jogo de futebol começa a passar na televisão.

Muito maçante, deve ser terrível viver assim. O pior de tudo é quando vêm os filhos, a rotina torna-se ainda pior, porque vem às noites insone ninando os bebes, as mamadeiras para esquentar, fralda para trocar. Enfim, tudo isso e mais um pouco... Definitivamente eu não desejo essa vida pra ninguém. Bem, pelo menos para ninguém que queria me convidar para ser padrinho.

Porque é aqui que começa o meu drama, ou seria a terrível sina de todo melhor amigo?

_**-Vôo 375 de Moscou acaba de desembarcar; **_

Um pesado suspiro saiu dos lábios do jovem, levantou-se de uma das cadeiras onde estava no portão de desembarque e se preparou. Quando o amigo decidira se casar, deveria ter sido muito franco ao enumerar toda aquela serie de motivos para permanecer solteiro, mas não... Sorriu alegremente, lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e os parabéns em seguida.

Entretanto, seu largo sorriu morreu gradativamente quando ele disse que seria O Padrinho, não era qualquer padrinho, era O. aquele que ficava incumbido de organizar tudo. Recepção, _buffet_, reserva num hotel para lua de mel, convites, convidados, roupas, o tipo do bolo, quais pratos seriam servidos, o discurso de abertura, a despedida de solteiro, a musica e tudo o mais.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, depois que deixasse o aeroporto a maratona começava, mas felizmente ou não, não estaria sozinho nessa. A Madrinha, que também entraria nesse mesmo barco furado, estaria desembarcando dali a poucos minutos.

Olhou para o portão de desembarque que acabava de se abrir, logo a avistaria, alias, descobriria quem é, já que a 'querida' noiva, fizera questão de deixar à incógnita pairando no ar.

Já fazia pelo menos dois anos que Fréya estava vivendo no oriente e também, já faziam dois anos que ela e Hyoga estavam juntos, 'não - oficialmente' e depois de uma briga aqui, outra ali, resolveram oficializar as coisas tudo de uma vez, mas ele como bom amigo, embora ainda solteiro, deveria ter se compadecido do triste futuro do cavaleiro e lhe contato que casamento não era nenhum mar de rosas, principalmente quando possivelmente seria amaldiçoado pelo padrinho uma infinidade de vezes, por ter jogado em suas costas todo o trabalho pesado.

Mas ainda tinha a madrinha, se ele caia certamente iria levar alguém consigo. Pensamento um tanto sádico para alguém tão calmo quanto ele, mas a situação era realmente desesperadora.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos esmeralda, se pelo menos o irmão estivesse ali para lhe ajudar, mas Ikki também desaparecera depois que o anuncio 'oficial' de Hyoga sobre o casamento fora dado e estava ocupado demais pensando no seu próprio que ocorreria dali a alguns meses.

Fréya dissera que depois de muito tempo as coisas em Asgard estavam se estabilizando e sua madrinha poderia viajar, olhou para todos os lados, enquanto esperava, até que ouviu o som de saltos em sua direção.

Voltou-se para frente e ficou literalmente de queixo caído quando viu uma mulher de longos cabelos azuis, quase prateados se aproximar. Vestia um terninho preto e sandálias de salto fino que deixavam evidentes as pernas bem torneadas e o corpo curvilíneo.

O brilho de seus olhos era inocente, mas incrivelmente cativantes, que ele simplesmente não conseguiu desviar o olhar, até ela parar a sua frente, o que foi muito estranho, já que não a conhecia, ou conhecia?

-Há quanto tempo Shun? –a estranha falou sorrindo.

Uhn? Ela lhe conhecia, não conseguia se lembrar de já tê-la visto antes, embora suas feições fossem bastante familiares.

-Desculpe, mas-...;

-Não se lembra de mim, não é? –a jovem indagou calmamente e com um olhar sereno que lhe trouxe a mente varias lembranças.

Lançou-lhe um olhar avaliativo, mais despudorado do que deveria parecer, o que acabou por deixar a jovem levemente corada, até ele por fim reconhecê-la.

-Princesa Hilda? –ele indagou incerto, mas quando ela sorriu, teve certeza de que acertara.

-Como vai? –Hilda indagou.

-Bem, mas...; Shun balbuciou, olhando por sobre o ombro dela, para ter certeza que era ela realmente à madrinha; - É a senhorita mesma a madrinha de Fréya?

-...; Hilda assentiu, sem entender porque ele estava tão surpreso.

-Certo! Bem... Vamos buscar as malas e ir para a mansão, imagino que o vôo deve ter sido cansativo; ele comentou mudando de assunto, enquanto lhe indicava o caminho.

-Um pouco, é a primeira vez que viajo de avião; a jovem respondeu seguindo-o.

-Porque veio sozinha? –Shun perguntou confuso, embora sua mente já estivesse trabalhando a todo vapor para encontrar um meio de resolver o problema que acabara de arrumar.

Estava contando com a ajuda da madrinha para organizar a festa, mas Hilda não conhecia a temática do Japão, nem mesmo como conseguir as coisas ali, isso poderia acabar lhe atrasando em vez de ajudar. Isso porque só tinha quatro semanas para resolver tudo e os convites já haviam sido enviados.

-Fréya e Freyr estão cuidado das coisas em Asgard, por isso pude vir; a jovem explicou, referindo-se aos primos, que por ordem de sucessão, eram os próximos na linha do trono. –Apesar de Fréya estar vivendo aqui a dois anos, digamos que a noticia de que ela e Hyoga iriam se casar acabou nos pegando de surpresa; ela confessou.

-Só você? –Shun respondeu, voltando-se para ela. –Qual a mala? –ele indagou quando pararam na frente à esteira.

-Aquela com aquele monte de _vezinhos_; Hilda respondeu, indicando uma mala marrom, com a letra V estampada em toda ela. –Mas Fréya me disse que eu iria ajudá-lo com o casamento, se não se importar é claro; ela falou hesitante.

-Não, sem problemas; Shun respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Temos muita coisa para fazer, sua irmã decidiu que quer um casamento Hollywoodano para ontem; ele completou, pegando a mala e seguindo para fora do portão de embarque com a jovem. –Mas hoje, quero que você descanse, amanhã começamos a correria;

-Mas não vai ficar muito encima da hora? –Hilda perguntou um pouco impaciente, não apreciando nem um pouco a atitude do cavaleiro ao lhe privar do trabalho "pesado".

-Já adiantei algumas coisas, de qualquer forma a parte chata esta agendada para amanhã e você poderá me ajudar a resolver; ele falou chegando ao estacionamento.

Desligou o alarme do corola prateado que estava parado e jogou a mala no banco de trás, antes de abrir a porta do passageiro para que a jovem entrasse. Deu a volta no carro e assumiu o lugar do motorista.

-Quando chegarmos eu lhe dou uma lista do que temos de fazer como prioridade. Apesar de ser madrinha, você merece um pouco de descanso aqui e não vou abusar de você, lhe arrastando por Tóquio; ele falou com um sorriso gentil, ao voltar-se para ela.

-Ahn! Bem...; Hilda balbuciou, sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente. –Eu gostaria de ajudar então, não me poupe está bem; ela falou.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Fréya falou que talvez eu pudesse mais atrapalhar do que ajudar, mas eu realmente gostaria de participar ativamente do casamento da minha única irmã. Fréya é a única que esteve comigo durante todo esse tempo, nem mesmo Fréya e Freyr são tão importantes para mim como minha irmã; ela falou veemente.

-Entendo; Shun falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Compreendo que seja estranho para você ter passado dois anos longe da irmã e agora ela ainda vai se casar;

-...; Hilda assentiu.

-Não vou lhe privar disso, prometo; o cavaleiro falou pousando a mão suavemente sobre a dela, que jazia em seu colo. –Sei que não é nada fácil essa situação; ele comentou num murmúrio. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia disso, afinal, seu irmão era o próximo dali a alguns meses.

-Ouvi dizer que seu irmão também vai se casar em breve; ela comentou, sentindo-o imediatamente ficar tenso.

-Sim, eu e Ikki sempre fomos muito unidos apenar do tempo que estivemos separados, com ele na Ilha da Rainha da Morte e eu em Andrômeda; Shun falou inclinando-se um pouco sobre a jovem.

Instintivamente Hilda recuou, prendendo a respiração surpresa com sua própria reação ao sentir a respiração quente do cavaleiro roçar-lhe agradavelmente a face, enquanto ele puxava algo da porta, que não viu bem o que era.

O coração disparou e recriminou-se por ficar tão tensa com isso, ouviu um clique baixo e ao abaixar os olhos viu-o passar uma fita preta sobre si e prendê-la num suporte ao lado do banco. Voltou-se para ele com um olhar interrogativamente.

-Cinto de segurança; Shun explicou. –As normas de transito dizem que não podemos dirigir ou sair de carro sem ele;

-Entendo; ela murmurou um pouco confusa.

-Ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de justamente meu irmão que se dizia o eterno "Lobo Solitário" se casar; ele falou um pouco melancólico. –É lógico que quero ver ele feliz, mas...;

-Você ainda vai ter de dividi-lo com outra pessoa para o resto da vida; Hilda falou, enquanto o carro começava a andar.

-...; Shun assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto dava a seta.

Embora reclamasse daquela loucura de ter de cuidar do casamento de Hyoga e Fréya, de alguma forma usava isso para manter a cabeça ocupada para o que viria três meses após o casamento do casal, quando o próprio irmão subiria ao altar e ele, bem... Seria "O" padrinho de novo.

Mas era interessante conversar sobre isso com alguém que agora, via estar passando pela mesma coisa, afinal, Hilda passara os últimos dois anos lutando para reerguer Asgard, enquanto a irmã vivia no Japão com o noivo.

Na época em que Athena e os demais foram para Asgard, conhecera dois lados da princesa, um era a mulher guerreira implacável e até mesmo cruel dominada pela influência ruim do Anel de Nibelungo. Depois a jovem doce que amava seu povo e daria a vida por seu país.

Mais depois de passar dois anos após o termino das guerras aprendera a ver algo a mais nas pessoas, ou melhor, aprendera que o que elas mostravam nunca era suficiente e que elas sempre tinham mais escondido por baixo de uma couraça de auto-preservação.

Com ela não era diferente, podia apostar que sob a mascara de moça comportada, havia alguém com cede de viver, se não... Diante da primeira crise em Asgard, agora que os guerreiros deuses não mais estavam lá, ela teria sucumbido.

Embora a dor da perda fosse enlouquecedora, ela vencera mais uma batalha e estava ali não, como "A" madrinha. Suspirou pesadamente ao notar que estava em silêncio a tempo de mais e que isso poderia de alguma forma deixá-la desconfortável.

-Pelo que eu entendi, Fréya disse que as madrinhas poderiam escolher as roupas, contanto que não fosse branco; Shun explicou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –No final de semana, Kiki vai com a gente até a Champs, para que você possa escolher as roupas que irá usar;

-Roupas? –Hilda perguntou confusa.

-Sim! –ele falou com um sorriso complacente, afinal, passara por aquilo há menos de dois dias antes. –A roupa que você irá usar no chá-de-cozinha, no ensaio do casamento, na sexta antes da festa. No dia do casamento na igreja e depois a roupa da festa, para a recepção;

-Porque tudo isso? -Ela perguntou chocada.

-Coisas da sua irmã; Shun falou dando de ombros.

-E o que é essa Champs? –a jovem indagou confusa, já começando a fazer os cálculos em sua mente do tempo que levariam para fazer tudo isso e cuidar das demais pendências.

-_Champs Élysses_, uma rua famosa em Paris que possui os melhores estilistas e também o lugar onde Fréya mandou fazer o vestido de noiva; Shun explicou. –Dizem que o casamento é o dia mais feliz da noiva, então sua irmã não esta poupando nada para esse dia ser perfeito, ainda mais que Saori que deu carta branca;

-Entendo; Hilda murmurou antes de virar-se para a janela.

Agora Fréya teria outra vida, bem... Já começara a aceitar isso quando ela se mudara para o Japão, não fez objeções porque sabia que ela seria feliz ao lado de Hyoga, mas não era fácil ver sua irmãzinha casando-se e criando uma nova vida onde ela era apenas coadjuvante.

Deu um baixo suspiro, vendo a respiração quente chocar-se contra o vidro da janela e formar um pequeno circulo esbranquiçado, as coisas ali eram bem diferentes de Asgard. Agora compreendia porque Fréya disse que talvez fosse difícil ajudar Shun com as coisas, mas mesmo assim iria tentar.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo apenas o movimento do carro pela pista, o barulho dentro do veiculo seria nulo se comparado às respirações tranqüilas de ambos. Sentiu-se sonolenta e aos poucos foi relaxando.

O primeiro vôo fora um pouco estressante, embarcar em Moscou, fazer o check-in e tudo o mais foi cansativo, durante o vôo não conseguiu descansar, mas não entendia porque justamente agora estava se sentindo tão calma a ponto de adormecer.

**.II.**

Parou o carro em frente à mansão, pela hora a maioria dos moradores estava trabalhando na fundação, enquanto os noivos deveriam estar em algum lugar da cidade de divertindo, sem levar em conta todo o estresse que os padrinhos iriam passar; ele pensou, soltando o cinto.

Voltou-se para a jovem e surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela dormira, soltou-lhe o cinto e saiu do carro. Pegaria a mala depois, sua prioridade agora era tirá-la dali sem acordá-la. O que lhe lembrava de esganar a noiva do amigo depois, ao fazer a irmã vir de Asgard sozinha, sem nem ao menos prepará-la para todas as novidades que veria no caminho e a desgastariam.

Abriu a porta do passageiro e com cuidado, passou os braços por baixo das pernas da jovem e de suas costas. Tirou-a do carro e surpreendeu-se ao notar que ela era tão leve quanto uma pluma e instintivamente aconchegou-se entre seus braços.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se levemente, mas procurou distrair-se, fechando a porta do carro sem fazer barulho e subiu as escadas.

Antes que chegasse a porta, Yume a jovem governanta da mansão a abriu e veio recepcioná-lo, notou que ela pretendia dizer algo, mas estancou quando notou a jovem em seus braços.

-Yume está é a irmã de Fréya, o quarto dela esta pronto? –Shun perguntou, ignorando o olhar curioso dela.

-Sim, por favor, venha comigo, Shun-sama; ela pediu numa reverencia respeitosa, dando-lhe passagem.

Cruzou o hall com passos calmos e silenciosos, para não acordar a jovem. Subiu as escadas da mesma forma não foi nada difícil. Embora a fragrância suave de madressilvas o deixasse embriagado, procurou manter sua atenção nas paredes e nos degraus a sua frente, quem sabe assim não tropeçasse.

**.III.**

Sorriu alegremente, enquanto movia o pé de um lado para o outro, vendo o resultado final de seu trabalho. Fechou a tampinha do esmalte vermelho que usara e jogou-o dentro de uma caixa de unha no chão, antes de deixar-se cair sobre a cama e animada, balançar as pernas para fora, como uma criança.

-Você parece muito animada; Hyoga comentou saindo do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, o peito desnudo e os cabelos dourados colados às costas pela unidade.

-Ah você não faz idéia; a jovem de intensos orbes azuis falou sorrindo. –Hilda acabou de chegar com Shun, vi da janela; ela comentou.

-Não vai descer e falar com ela? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, quando viu que a noiva não pretendia levantar da cama.

-Sim, quando ela acordar; Fréya respondeu.

-Como? –o cavaleiro indagou confuso.

-Ela deve estar exausta por conta do fuso, lembra quando cheguei, fiquei um dia inteiro dormindo; ela comentou, vendo-o assentir. –Vi o Shun tirá-la do carro e ela estava dormindo, provavelmente ele a levou para o quarto;

-Uhn! E esse seu sorriso, quer dizer o que? –ele indagou intrigado, mas engoliu em seco ao ver o sorriso nos lábios dela aumentar ainda mais.

Desde que começara a namorar com Fréya dois anos atrás, uma regra bem simples fora estipulada entre o casal. Nunca tentar arrumar alguém para algum amigo. Isso era desleal, mesmo que o fizessem quando ninguém estava vendo e por uma boa intenção, mas o que sua adorável noiva estava pretendendo, não iria dar certo; ele pensou preocupado.

-Fréya, eu prometi ao Shun que não iria tentar arrumar uma namorada para ele desde o que aconteceu com a June; ele falou cauteloso.

Sabia que o amigo poderia dizer que estava tudo bem, mas em seu intimo sabia que ele estava emocionalmente abalado por saber que a jovem amazona iria em breve, casar com seu irmão.

-Ele já superou isso, alem do mais, ele nunca viu June como uma mulher em potencial; Fréya falou gesticulando casualmente. –Shun precisa de uma mulher de verdade na vida dele, de irmão mais velho já tem o Ikki;

-E essa mulher, por coincidência seria sua irmã; ele falou arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto aproximava-se do guarda roupa e começava a buscar as peças que iria vestir.

-Se for, digamos que o destino deu um empurrãozinho... Uau; a jovem falou dando um alto assovio, quando ele jogou a toalha de lado e começou a se vestir. –Enfim; ela murmurou, gesticulando displicente.

Se visse algo do tipo há alguns anos atrás, teria saído correndo e gritando "Tarado", mas não agora, definitivamente... Não agora!

-Talvez Hilda também não esteja querendo ninguém no momento; Hyoga sugeriu.

-Minha irmã não olha para homem nenhum desde que Siegfried se foi; ela falou um pouco triste. –Ela o amava muito, mas esperou tempo demais para dizer e notar que era correspondida;

-Já se passou muito tempo; o cavaleiro murmurou pensativo, lembrando-se do tempo que esperara até poder ter a jovem consigo, das vezes em que fora chamado apenas de amigo e de tantas outras que a pegava chorando por alguém que não iria voltar.

Precisara de paciência e muita fé para não desistir, mas a espera foi compensadora, em breve estaria subindo no altar com sua bela noiva e seria o homem mais feliz do mundo, isso poderia soar piegas, mas era a pura verdade.

Sentia-se um homem realizado, trabalhava na fundação, fazia o que gostava, tinha a mulher que amava a seu lado, uma boa casa e tudo que era necessário para uma vida confortável. Sem contar os amigos intrometidos, mas inseparáveis.

Era obvio que queria compartilhar esse tipo de felicidade com os outros, principalmente com seu melhor amigo, mas achava um pouco desleal fazê-lo cair de cabeça em um relacionamento que poderia ter mais um Titanic em sua vida; ele pensou.

-Eles só precisam de um tempo para verem que tem muito em comum; a noiva falou sorrindo, antes de colocar a cabeça sobre o colo dele, assim que ele sentou-se na cama.

-Alem de nós, o que mais eles tem em comum? –Hyoga perguntou, afagando-lhe os cabelos dourados.

-Um futuro juntos meu amor... Um futuro; ela falou distraidamente deixando as unhas finas arranharem a parte interna da coxa dele.

Ouvir a respiração tornar-se pesada e riu graciosamente, não seria difícil convencer o noivo a participar de seus planos, precisava apenas ser um pouco persuasiva e dali a três meses os irmãos Amanya estaria comemorando um casamento duplo; ela pensou.

**Continua...**


	2. A Madrinha

**ENTRANDO NUMA FRIA**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Saga mesmo assim.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Em resposta ao desafio da Hana-Lis "O improvável acontece".**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : A Madrinha.**

**.I.**

Remexeu-se inquieta na cama, sentia alguma coisa estranha, talvez fosse o colchão que parecia ser mais fofo do que se lembrava, ou aquele calor quase insuportável que estava sentindo; ela pensou anestesiada pelo sono.

Virou-se de lado, deixando o cobertor deslizar por seu corpo até cair no chão, abraçou o travesseiro e tentou abrir os olhos lentamente. Lembrava-se de ter embarcado em Moscou, para ir visitar a irmã e ajudar nos preparativos do casamento.

Lembrava-se também de Shun pegá-la no aeroporto, mas e depois? Abriu os olhos completamente e viu-se em um quarto estranho, as paredes tinham um tom clássico de azul, cortinas brancas e moveis rústicos, combinando com todo o resto.

Havia duas portas no cômodo, uma provavelmente a do banheiro anexo. Sentou-se na cama, arrumando os longos cabelos que estavam despenteados, notou ainda estar vestindo a roupa que chegara, mas que estava toda amarrotada.

Por quanto tempo deveria ter dormido? Pelo que se lembrava chegara à tarde no aeroporto e o cavaleiro lhe trouxe para a mansão, mas estava tão cansada que deveria ter pegado no sono; ela pensou.

Levantou-se e caminhou até uma penteadeira do outro lado do cômodo, franziu o cenho ao encontrar uma grande camisa de cetim azul ali e um papel sobre o mesmo.

_**(...)**_

_**Imaginei que fosse sentir calor pela madrugada, estamos em plena primavera aqui e o tempo é bem diferente de Asgard, imagino que suas roupa**_**s **_**pudessem ser pesadas demais, desculpe não vir lhe ver antes, mas você parecia tão cansada que Shun não me deixou te acordar.**_

_**Mas caso acorde com fome, deixei na cozinha um lanchinho preparado pra você e lhe aconselho a ir logo comê-lo, porque se depender do Seiya, você não encontrará nem os potes que coloquei as coisas, inteiros.**_

_**Pela manhã conversamos, estava morrendo de saudades e tenho tantas coisas pra te contar, mas amanhã com certeza.**_

_**Um beijo de sua querida irmã.**_

_**Fréya.**_

_**(...)**_

Sorriu, era bem típico da irmã estar tão agitada, ainda mais com a chegada do casamento. Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto deixava o bilhete de lado e pegava a camisa de cetim. Deveria ser alguma espécie de camisola, mas não era nada transparente, por sorte; ela pensou com a face levemente aquecida.

Retirou as roupas que já lhe incomodavam e vestiu a camisa, deixando apenas os dois primeiros botões abertos. Voltou-se para um alto espelho do outro lado do quarto e fitou-se atentamente.

Parecia outra pessoa, embora só houvesse mudado a roupa. Depois de tantos anos decidira que não podia se impedir de viver. Ainda sentiria muito a falta de Siegfried, pois antes de ser o amor da sua vida, ele também era seu melhor amigo e perder os dois ao mesmo tempo, ainda doía.

Entretanto, aprendera ao longo dos últimos três anos que o tempo não parava e que já fora covarde demais, ao se deixar dominar por aquele anel, então não seria de novo, pendurando a toalha sem lutar.

Havia decidido ajudar a irmã com o casamento e a chance de mudar de ares fora uma das coisas que mais lhe motivou a vir. Queria conhecer pessoas novas, uma cultura diferente e acima de tudo, se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o passado.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não iria pensar agora. Como não havia amanhecido, era melhor dormir mais um pouco; Hilda pensou, mas antes de chegar a cama ouvindo um barulho estranho. Olhou para os lados e não encontrou nada, até ouvi-lo de novo.

Sentiu a face corar ao notar que era o próprio estomago a fazer aquele ruído estranho. Pelo visto teria de antecipar o lanchinho, mas como sair dali daquele jeito? –a jovem se perguntou. Não havia um hobby por perto, mesmo a camisa não sendo transparente era mais curta do que costumava usar seus vestidos, chegava a um palmo abaixo dos joelhos e na sua opinião não era algo adequado para sair andar pela casa a noite.

Ouviu novamente aquele ruído estranho, era assim ou nada; Hilda pensou, era melhor ir atrás da cozinha e torcer para não se perder.

Aproximou-se da porta e parou ao ver que sobre um aparador ao lado da mesma estava algumas indicações, um pequeno mapa provavelmente feito por Fréya, para explicar onde ficavam as coisas na casa. Olhou rapidamente para o papel e localizou a cozinha.

Era fácil, só descer as escadas, virar a esquerda, depois à direita e por fim, a esquerda de novo ao passar pela sala de jantar. Respirou fundo e saiu. Colocou a cabeça pra fora espiando o corredor, depois de constatar que não havia ninguém ali, deixou o quarto.

**.II.**

Digitou as últimas linhas do e-mail, antes de alongar os braços pra cima, sentindo a coluna estalar. Não fazia a mínima idéia de que horas eram, mas deveria ser madrugada. Trabalhara a noite toda quase pra conciliar seu trabalho na vice-presidência da fundação e o outro como padrinho, sem deixar nada pendente.

Estava de férias da empresa por um mês, mas ainda sim, prestava acessória ao irmão que lhe substituía. Ikki simplesmente detestava ficar confinado em sua sala, tendo de fazer o trabalho burocrático, mas estava lhe ajudando, já que ele ficara com a parte difícil do casamento de Hyoga e iria passar por isso novamente dali a alguns meses.

Entretanto agora sua preocupação era com a madrinha, como poderia dividir as responsabilidades com Hilda, sem que perdessem mais tempo? Durante o jantar Fréya dissera que havia preparado uma lista básica para Hilda, contendo o que queria para o chá de panelas e para o casamento.

Provavelmente a lista continua os tópicos que ele já estava resolvendo, como _buffet_, decoração e os músicos. Sem contar é claro, os convites para o chá de panelas e os presentes.

Deu um baixo suspiro, Hyoga estava simplesmente radiante com a possibilidade de não ter nenhuma surpresa no chá de panelas da noiva, sabia o quanto Fréya andava empolgada com algumas idéias americanas demais, para o gosto do cisne e, deixar que a noiva se divirta com algum _Go Go Boy_ vestido de marinheiro antes do casamento estava fora de questão. Não que não confiasse em Fréya, ele só não queria ter nenhum rival em potencial.

E, sendo Hilda a cuidar dessas coisas, ele estava bem mais aliviado por poder confiar na madrinha da noiva. Entretanto, Shun desconfiava daquela lista de Fréya, não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas algo no olhar da jovem lhe trairá. Só esperava que ela não houvesse aprontado nada.

Clicou em enviar e mandou o e-mail para o fornecedor de flores. Lírios, gérberas e rosas, todas flores deveriam ser frescas e de cores vibrantes, para decorar a mesa e criar alguns arranjos para o salão de festas. No e-mail, havia pedido ao fornecedor que separasse uma amostra das flores para que ele e Hilda fossem ver no dia seguinte e aprovar ou não os arranjos.

Ela possivelmente entenderia mais do gosto da irmã do que ele, então, preferia esperar, mesmo já tendo adiantado bastante.

Deu um baixo suspiro, não iria conseguir dormir àquela hora mesmo, o relógio em cima da mesa piscava cinco horas em vermelho, quem sabe se descesse e tomasse café, teria pique para dar uma caminhada antes de começar a correria; ele pensou levantando-se.

Alongou o corpo, sentindo os músculos relaxarem depois de tanta tensão. Vestindo apenas uma calça de cetim azul-petróleo, deixou o quarto, ninguém estava acordado àquela hora, então não iria ficar se preocupando em trocar de roupa.

Desceu as escadas até a cozinha, mas antes de chegar franziu o cenho ao ver que a luz já estava acesa. Estranho! –ele pensou aproximando-se cauteloso.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remexeu-se inquieta na cama até abrir os olhos. Estranho, acabara de ouvir um barulho vindo do andar de baixo.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu na cozinha; Ikki falou levantando-se a seu lado.

-Ainda é muito certo para alguem já estar acordado; a jovem de melenas loiras falou bocejando. –Deve ser impressão a sua;

-Não acredito, fique aqui, vou descer e dar uma checada; o cavaleiro falou levantando-se.

-Espera, vou junto, já acordei mesmo; June murmurou levantando-se, enrolou-se em um hobby que estava aos pés da cama e seguiu o noivo para fora.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga, onde estão? –Hilda murmurou, já olhara em todos os armários e não encontrara os pratos.

Também, numa cozinha enorme como aquela, havia tantas portas que ela simplesmente não sabia onde procurar. Fréya deixara alguns potinhos com vários tipos de comida, mas não os pratos nem os talheres, já procurara em todo lugar que alcançava, agora havia decidido subir em uma cadeira e ver as portas mais altas.

Respirou fundo, e ficou na pontinha de um pé, para alcançar uma das portas, abriu-a e olhou rapidamente la dentro, não tinha prato algum ali também.

-Quem deixou a luz acessa? –uma voz indagou atrás de si.

Assustou-se na pressa de se afirmar na cadeira e abaixar a camisa que havia levantando, quando havia inclinado-se para abrir a porta, que mal notou o momento que a mesma correu, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

Fechou os olhos esperando o momento que cairia contra a bancada de mármore abaixo, um grito ficou preso em sua garganta, enquanto seu coração disparava e podia ouvi-lo bater em seus ouvidos.

-Você esta bem? –uma voz conhecida perguntou.

Bem, tudo depende do ponto de vista; ela pensou, tentando afastar os cabelos revoltos que caiam sobre seus olhos. Não havia caído contra a bancada, mas sim, contra algo muito, mas muito macio e quente. Uhn! Que estranho, não se lembrava de ter um tapete ali, quando subiu na cadeira.

-Aonde guardam os pratos nesse lugar? –ela indagou exasperada, erguendo os orbes, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que uma de suas mãos jazia apoiada sobre o peito desnudo do cavaleiro.

Sentiu a face corar, quando a consciência do que havia acabado de acontecer, começou a tomar forma em sua mente. Seus olhares se encontraram, as íris azul-esverdeadas do cavaleiro tornaram-se levemente nubladas e pode sentir o momento que o coração bateu mais forte sob a palma de sua mão e a respiração tornou-se mais pesada.

-Na primeira porta a esquerda; Shun falou, sem desviar o olhar da jovem.

Por muito pouco ela não se machucara e ele ainda estava tentando compreender como conseguira mover-se tão rápido. Entretanto, teria de explicar mais tarde o porquê o vaso de porcelana chinesa que estava sobre a mesa agora jazia destruído no chão.

Já que ao saltar sobre a mesa para segurar a jovem antes da queda, escorregara na toalha e perdera o equilíbrio, acabando por arrastar tudo para o chão consigo.

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os batimentos cardíacos, mas a presente situação era inusitada e estranhamente perturbadora; ele pensou, observando os contornos sinuosos da jovem, totalmente expostos pela longa camisa de cetim azul, bem diferente do longo vestido que a vira usar nas duas vezes que estivera em Asgard.

-Espero que não tenha se machucado; ele falou num tom de voz baixo, deliciosamente caloroso, enquanto erguia um dos braços para alcançá-la e com a ponta dos dedos, afastava os últimos fios azul-platinados que caiam sobre os olhos dela e os prendia atrás da orelha.

-Não, eu...; ela balbuciou, sentindo a face aquecer-se novamente e seu coração começar a disparar. estremeceu ao sentir uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo, começando pela face aonde ele tocara, embora fosse um breve roçar.

-Isso que é lanchinho noturno; uma voz bem humorada falou vinda da porta.

Viraram-se rapidamente a tempo de ver, todos, sem exceção, na entrada da cozinha lhes fitando com olhares e sorrisos nada descentes.

-Por Odin; Hilda gemeu desesperada.

-Seiya; todos exasperaram.

Estavam na platéia, ansiosos para ver o que iria acontecer, mas a mala tinha de abrir a boca; Fréya pensou, com os orbes serrados voltados para o cavaleiro.

-Não vou perder tempo explicando algo que vocês não vão querer acreditar; Shun falou, levantando-se e ajudando Hilda a ficar em pé, embora a jovem sentisse que iria desabar a qualquer segundo.

-Vocês estão bem? Ouvimos um barulho; Fréya falou preocupada, aproximando-se da irmã.

-Não, eu cai da cadeira; Hilda respondeu envergonhada pelo que acontecera.

-Nossa, as coisas já chegaram a esse ponto; Seiya provocou, recebendo um olhar letal de Andrômeda.

-Fique quieto Seiya; Shyriu mandou, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa.

-Meu vaso de porcelana chinesa; Saori murmurou, ao ver caquinhos avermelhados espalhados pelo chão.

-Como você conseguiu quebrá-lo ao cair da cadeira? –Fréya indagou curiosa, voltando-se para a irmã.

-Na verdade, fui eu que quebrei; Shun adiantou-se. –Fui tentar segurá-la e acabei puxando a toalha; ele completou, antes que Seiya pudesse abrir a boca.

-Mas vocês estão bem? –Ikki indagou, aproximando-se preocupado, mas notou que o irmão esquivou-se um pouco, então refreou seus passos, ficando imediatamente tenso.

-...; Hilda assentiu timidamente.

-Então podemos voltar pra cama, é muito cedo para estar acordado; Saori falou, bocejando.

-Concordo; Fréya falou, antes de voltar-se para a irmã. –Tem certeza que não se machucou?

-Não, eu...; ela falou voltando-se instintivamente para Shun, mas franziu o cenho ao ver um fino filete vermelho correr pelo braço dele. –Você sim;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, virando quase de costas para enxergar o corte que fizera, provavelmente havia caído em cima de algum caco, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, sentiu o toque delicado das mãos da jovem sobre sua pele.

Uma luz azulada a envolveu, dando-lhe uma forma etérea, uma onda de calor abraçou-o e em poucos segundos o corte havia desaparecido.

-Obrigado; ele murmurou voltando-se para ela.

Um estranho silêncio caiu sobre a cozinha, todos observavam a cena com ainda mais curiosidade. De uns tempos para cá, o cavaleiro havia se tornado um pouco introspectivo e mesmo quando lhe perguntavam se estava bem, ele tendia a se retrair e se afastar, do que permitir que alguem alem de Ikki se aproximasse.

Entretanto, até isso havia mudado, desde que Ikki e June tornaram o romance publico e surgiram com a noticia de que iriam se casar, mesmo que todos apostassem que ela e Shun ficariam juntos.

Shun pareceu reagir bem, entretanto não era preciso ser um gênio ou ter bola de cristal, para ver que as coisas andavam meio tensas e que, a desculpa do casamento de Hyoga se aproximar, fora a chave para impedi-lo de pensar em outras coisas.

Mas a forma como haviam no pegado junto com Hilda naquela cozinha, por mais inocente que fosse, era bem sugestiva.

-Bem, vamos então; Fréya falou, empurrando Hyoga e por conseqüência os demais para fora da cozinha.

-Eu, bem... ; Hilda murmurou, quando ficaram sozinhos.

-Não ligue para eles; Shun falou soltando um suspiro de alivio. –Seiya só usa a cabeça quando tem de enfrentar alguma divindade neurótica, em dias comuns ele age no piloto automático e dificilmente usa a cabeça para pensar algo útil; ele falou afastando-se, enquanto aproximava-se da geladeira.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, vendo-o retirar uma jarra de suco de dentro da geladeira e colocar sobre uma bancada.

-Esta com fome, não? –ele indagou, diante do olhar cauteloso dela. –Pela manhã o pessoal da cozinha da um jeito nisso aqui não se preocupe, quanto aos pratos; ele falou seguindo até a porta que lhe indicara.

Hilda seguiu-o com o olhar e maldisse sua falta de sorte, se ele não houvesse chegado, teria encontrado os pratos, já que era a porta ao lado da que estava abrindo quando caiu.

-Ahn! Ontem Fréya me falou que lhe deu uma lista de prioridades; Shun começou, enquanto colocava dois copos em cima do balcão próximo ao fogão, onde era reservado os lanches rápidos.

-Eu encontrei uma lista quando estava saindo; ela comentou, vendo-o abrir os potes que a irmã deixara com os lanches e indicar para que ela se sentasse num banco do outro lado do balcão.

-Imagino que ela deve ter mencionado o _buffet_ e as coisas para o chá de panela? –ele indagou, enquanto via a face da jovem tornar-se levemente rosada quando a mesma quase escorregou do banco, por conta da camisa de cetim.

Conteve um suspiro e agradeceu a Zeus que o balcão era de mármore e ele não poderia ver o que acontecia do outro lado, ou seu lado racional e responsável estaria seriamente comprometido.

Há uma semana atrás, se uma garota quase nua houvesse caído sobre seu colo, teria encarado como um pequeno contratempo e esquecido o fato depois de alguns minutos, mas agora seus hormônios estavam cientes demais da presença da jovem do outro lado.

Há quanto tempo não ficava assim tão inquieto? Definitivamente, não conseguia lembrar-se de datas especificas. Precisava manter a calma e a concentração. Hilda era a princesa de Asgard e também A Madrinha.

-"Repita isso até se convencer"; Shun pensou, como se aquilo fosse alguma espécie de mantra.

-Sim, ela separou por tópicos e disse quais lugares deveriam ser consultados para cada evento. Ela mencionou o chá, a recepção e a festa. Tinha algo sobre um buffet também e uma coisa que eu não entendi o que era. Parece uma palavra em inglês, mas não me lembro da tradução; ela falou pensativa.

-Quando amanhecer, me mostre e eu lhe digo onde podemos ir para resolver tudo; Shun falou, enchendo com suco os copos. –Mas é melhor comer, você precisara estar preparada pra enfrentar o dia que vem pela frente, a agenda esta cheia; ele brincou.

-Nunca pensei que casamentos aqui fossem tão difíceis de se organizar; ela falou levando o copo de suco aos lábios. –Em Asgard, quando alguem se casa, é feito uma espécie de festa comunitária no vilarejo, todos ajudam os noivos com alguma coisa. Tem os rituais para a cerimônia e as festas, mas parece tudo tão mais simples;

-É uma pena que não seja assim; Shun falou suspirando. –Mas concordo que o casamento tem de ser o dia mais feliz da noiva, mesmo em um casamento simples a um gigantesco como esse; ele falou.

-E você, pretende ter um casamento assim, no futuro? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-Nunca pensei nisso; ele respondeu distraído. Realmente, nem quando havia imaginado estar apaixonado por June havia pensando em casamento. Era estranho, mas após a batalha de Hades ficara tão concentrado em si mesmo, ou melhor, tentando conhecer a si mesmo, que esquecera de pensar em coisas corriqueiras como os demais, que agora seguiam suas próprias vidas.

O irmão e June iriam se casar em breve, Shyriu e Shunrei iriam voltar a Rozan, Seiya continuaria a ser ele mesmo e Minu teria de agüentá-lo. Saori possivelmente voltaria ao santuário. Alias, a amiga andava passando muito mais tempo por lá agora que as batalhas chegaram ao fim. Tinha uma tenra suspeita do que a motivava a isso, mas preferia não comentar.

E ele, bem... Continuaria a trabalhar na fundação, depois de alguns anos chegar a vice-presidência era algo notável, principalmente sendo ainda tão jovem, mas gostava do trabalho que fazia e não pretendia parar tão cedo. Enfim, não conseguia inserir na imagem que tinha de sua vida para daqui a alguns anos, um casamento.

-E você? –Shun indagou, vendo-a desviar o olhar. –Desculpe, não quis dizer isso; ele balbuciou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Droga! Como pudera esquecer de Siegfried. Ainda se lembrava das longas conversas em que Fréya declarava aos quatro ventos o quanto Hilda amava o Guerreiro Deus, entretanto era difícil conciliar a imagem da valkiria com a mulher, que ela traçava.

-Tudo bem; Hilda murmurou. –Mas não, nunca pensei;

Respirou fundo, ótimo... Agora ela se sentia constrangida consigo, por que simplesmente não pensou pra falar. Se iriam trabalhar juntos pelas próximas semanas, não podia deixar um clima pesado instaurar-se entre eles. Levantou-se bruscamente do banco, assustando-a.

-Vem comigo; ele falou dando a volta no balcão.

-Onde? –ela indagou surpresa, quando ele lhe estendeu a mão, para ajudá-la a descer o banco.

Com a face rosada, segurou a barra da camisa com uma mão e com a outra, apoiou-a sobre a do cavaleiro, para poder descer. Estremeceu quando seus pés tocaram novamente o chão frio e a mão dele, fechou-se sobre a sua. Seus olhares se encontraram e viu-se tragada para a tempestade que formava-se nos olhos do cavaleiro.

Como nunca havia reparado que ele tinha olhos tão verdes? Ou seriam azuis? Não conseguia saber.

-Quero lhe mostrar um lugar; Shun falou quase num sussurro, antes de puxá-la consigo, indo em direção a porta da cozinha, que os levava para os fundos da casa.

-Já vai amanhecer; ela falou vendo que o relógio já marcava cinco minutos para as seis horas.

-Por isso mesmo; Shun falou, abrindo a porta.

Um vento gelado chocou-se contra ambos fazendo-o instintivamente levar a mão aos olhos, para afastar os fios esmeralda que lhe cobriram a visão. Sentiu a mão da jovem apertar a sua.

-Não é muito longe; ele falou vendo-a encolher-se de frio.

Sem saber ao certo o porquê, enlaçou-lhe a cintura, mantendo-a junto de si, sentiu-a tensa e pensou seriamente que havia quebrado alguns protocolos com aquilo, mas quando viu que ela não iria recuar, desistiu e continuou seguindo em frente, levando-a consigo.

**Continua... **


	3. Flor de Cerejeira

**

* * *

**

Entrado numa fria

**By Dama 9**

**Nota:**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas licenciadas, apenas Felícia e Harm são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa fic.**

**Essa é uma história de fã pra fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Flor de Cerejeira.**

**.I.**

Sentiu um arrepio correr pelas costas quando seus pés tocaram a grama úmida. Gotas de orvalho cobriam o tapete verde a sua frente. Faltavam poucos minutos para amanhecer e não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estavam indo.

-Só mais um pouco; Shun falou enquanto seguiam por um caminho de seixos para adentrarem ao bosque que fazia fundo com a grande mansão.

As árvores fechavam-se ao longo do caminho, escurecendo tudo a sua volta, instintivamente encostou-se mais no cavaleiro.

-Olhe; Shun falou indicando algo a frente.

Ergueu os orbes do chão e prendeu a respiração ao ver que ao adentrarem o bosque, as árvores iam abrindo-se até que pode ver um brilho cristalino a poucos metros de onde estavam.

Um lago formava-se bem ao fundo da propriedade e que agora era banhado pelos raios pálidos do sol, porém o mesmo estava coberto de forma encantadora por infinitas pétalas rosadas.

Deixou os orbes correrem a sua volta e viu que elas eram flores de cerejeiras. Já que as árvores cresciam em quase toda a volta do lago e mesmo a brisa suave da manhã fazia as flores desprenderem-se dos galhos e cobrissem a água.

Continuou a andar, deixando-se levar pelo cavaleiro, sentia a tranqüilidade daquele lugar como se fosse algo tão natural. Tão certo!

-Shun; ela falou voltando-se para ele, mas o cavaleiro tinha os olhos voltados para as árvores.

-Aqui é um bom lugar para se ficar em paz consigo mesmo; ele falou aproximando-se da beira com ela.

-É lindo; ela falou extasiada.

Era como se estivessem num mundo a parte daquele que conhecia.

-Todo ano, depois que a neve cai, as flores de cerejeira nascem ainda mais rosadas que no ano anterior e a essência delas é inebriante;

-Incrível; Hilda sussurrou, olhando para a direita onde via vários pássaros voando para em seguida pousar em ninhos feitos entre os galhos.

-É, muito...; ele respondeu, embora não se referisse ao lugar.

-Você vem muito aqui? –a jovem indagou voltando-se para o cavaleiro, mas corou ao deparar-se com o olhar intenso dele e foi quando deu-se conta de que ambos ainda estavam com as roupas de dormir.

-Não com tanta freqüência, quando estou trabalhando na fundação; Shun respondeu casualmente. –Mas sempre dou uma escapada quando tenho tempo;

-Entendo; ela murmurou.

Aquele não era um lugar pra se pensar; Hilda concluiu ao voltar com o cavaleiro para a mansão enquanto o ouvia explicar como chegar ali sem se perder pelo bosque. Aquele pequeno pedacinho de paraíso era um lugar para se estar sozinho.

Naquela mesma manhã havia notado algo intrigante, quando foram surpreendidos na cozinha pelos demais, quando Ikki ameaçou se aproximar do irmão, Shun recuou.

Sempre soube que os dois eram muito próximos, alias, a batalha que ambos travaram contra Mime apenas reafirmou isso, mas depois da conversa que tivera com Shun no dia anterior ficou intrigada.

Até onde sabia pelas correspondências trocadas com a irmã, alguns anos atrás todos apostavam num romance entre Shun e June, mas surpreendera-se no dia anterior quando Shun dissera que Ikki iria se casar em breve e justamente com quem? June!

Ele pareceu não se importar, mas alguma coisa ali não fazia sentido. Será que ele amava realmente June a ponto de se afastar do irmão? Não, Ikki e Shun eram unidos demais pra deixar que qualquer pessoa se colocasse entre eles, mas essa distancia...

Respirou fundo, enquanto entravam na cozinha novamente, os cacos do vaso de porcelana chinesa de Saori já haviam desaparecido e um outro tomava seu lugar na mesa.

-Depois do café, se apronte pra sairmos, agendei algumas coisas para hoje; Shun falou enquanto dirigiam-se para a escadaria principal.

Assentiu silenciosamente e manteve-se assim até chegar em seu quarto e despedirem-se, cada um entrando em seu próprio.

**.II.**

Folheou o jornal, enquanto levava uma xícara de café até os lábios. Olhava as manchetes distraído. Sua mente estava voltada para uma infinidade de informações e de quebra, ainda revia a lista de afazeres para aquele dia.

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos úmidos, alem de não ter dormido, só tivera tempo de tomar um banho gelado pra despertar completamente antes de descer para o café.

Hilda ainda não havia descido, mas Saori, Shyriu e Shunrei já estavam ali também e não demorou a ouvir as vozes de Ikki, June, Freya e Hyoga no corredor.

-Então Shun, o que tem planejado pra hoje? –Saori perguntou, enquanto servia-se de uma xícara de café.

-Falei com o rapaz da floricultura e ele disse que achou as flores que Fréya queria, mas quer que passemos lá pra aprovar os arranjos; ele respondeu deixando o jornal cair sobre a mesa para se levantar e puxar a cadeira para Hilda que acabara de chegar, sentar-se.

-Obrigada; ela falou sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente diante do olhar curioso de todos na mesa.

-E o bolo? –Fréya perguntou sentando-se com o noivo do outro lado de Shun.

-Aquela _delicatessen_ do centro já disse que providenciou as amostrar e que podem ser avaliadas hoje; ele respondeu, dobrando metodicamente o jornal.

-Por falar nisso, queria tirar algumas duvidas com você, sobre a lista que Fréya me passou; Hilda comentou, enquanto a tirava do bolso e desdobrava o papel.

-O que é? –ele indagou voltando-se para ela e só agora tomando consciência das roupas que a jovem vestia.

Estava tão costumado com o longo vestido azulado que cobria-lhe do pescoço aos pés que vê-la com roupas tão normais e femininas ainda lhe surpreendia. Os longos cabelos azul-platinados estavam caídos sobre um de seus ombros, preso numa tranca com fios soltos.

Já o vestido, fora substituído por uma blusinha sem alças e de tecido esvoaçante, azul escuro. Ela trajava também uma calça curta e sapatos de bico fino preto. Tudo harmoniosamente combinando.

-Algumas coisas eu entendi, embora tenha aquela palavra estranha que eu te disse; ela continuou voltando-se para ele.

-Que palavra? –Hyoga perguntou, vendo que a noiva desviou o olhar, forçando-se a não rir. Estreitou os orbes desconfiando que aquilo também fazia parte do plano de Fréya.

-Ahn! O que é um _Sexy __Shop_? –ela perguntou, vendo Shun, Ikki e Hyoga cuspirem o café que estavam acabando de tomar, quando ela falou.

-Como? –Shun perguntou quase engasgando.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e impedir-se de corar ainda mais. Céus, de onde Fréya tirara essa de que a irmã tinha de fazer alguma coisa pra ela num _Sexy Shop_? –Shun se perguntou indignado.

-É o que está escrito aqui, ou a pronuncia é diferente? –Hilda perguntou inocentemente, apontando algo na lista.

Voltou-se para a jovem, compreendendo que ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que era o local. Ao virar-se para Fréya e a mesma sorria de maneira satisfeita, diferente dos demais que pareciam evidentemente desconcertados.

-Não, a pronuncia esta certa; ele falou tentando manter a calma, enquanto sutilmente puxava a lista das mãos dela pra dar uma espiada no que Fréya andara armando.

Deveria ter previsto que ela faria algo do tipo, contando com a inocência da irmã. Que ardilosa;

-Ahn! Se precisarem de ajuda...; Saori começou, tentando quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor.

-Não se preocupe Saori, nós damos um jeito nisso depois; Shun falou dobrando a lista e guardando-a no bolso interno da jaqueta, em vez de devolvê-la a Hilda.

-Bem, então vamos tomar logo esse café; Seiya falou animado e nem um pouco incomodado com o que acontecera.

-Hyoga, você bem que poderia prendê-lo em um esquife de gelo, não? –Ikki perguntou, enquanto servia duas xícaras de café, uma para June e outra a si mesmo.

-É uma boa idéia; ele concordou.

-Hei! – Seiya reclamou indignado.

-Ou despachá-lo para a Sibéria; Shiryu sugeriu.

-Meninos, por favor; Saori pediu. –Mas estou falando sério Shun, se precisarem de ajuda, é só falar; ela completou voltando-se para os dois.

-Não se preocupe Saori, nós damos conta de tudo; ele respondeu veemente, notando a tensão que envolvia a jovem de melenas azuladas a seu lado.

-Pelo menos você já vai estar anestesiado dessa correria quando for à vez do Ikki; Seiya falou enquanto enchia uma torrada de geléias, mal notando o olhar envenenado do Fênix.

-É, os contatos já temos... Tudo vai ser mais fácil; Shun falou calmamente, lançando um olhar carinhoso ao irmão, embora não tenha feito menção de dirigir algum assunto a ele.

Quando Seiya ameaçou dizer mais alguma coisa, Saori agilmente enfiou-lhe uma outra torrada na boca e cortou seus planos. Assim o café transcorreu sem maiores surpresas.

**.III.**

Desceram os degraus em silêncio, o carro já esperava pelos dois estacionado no final da escada. A lista de compromissos para o dia era bem cheia, mas Shun havia garantido que teriam tempo de fazer tudo, mas estava preocupada com uma coisa.

Algo na lista de Fréya deixara o cavaleiro bastante constrangido, não sabia ao certo o que a irmã aprontara, mas sentia aquele clima estranho entre eles. Será que fora algo com aquela palavra estranha? _Sexy Shop_ o que será que isso queria dizer? – a jovem se perguntou confusa.

-Shun; Hilda chamou, fazendo-o se deter no último degrau.

-Sim; ele falou voltando-se para ela.

-Ahn! Com relação à lista da Fréya; a jovem começou, sem saber ao certo o que pretendia. –Se por acaso for lhe incomodar me ajudar com alguma coisa, basta só você me dizer aonde procurar e eu vou sozinha. Não precisa ficar constrangido de me dizer isso; ela completou.

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou piscando confuso, antes de observá-la intensamente, fazendo-a estremecer com aquela expectativa inquietante.

Essa era a chance de evitar maiores constrangimentos, poderia pedir a Saori que acompanhasse a jovem até o _Sexy Shop_, para comprar o que quer que fosse que Fréya havia pedido, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de como abordar esse assunto com Saori, ainda mais depois de todo o constrangimento na mesa do café.

Não tinha outro jeito, ele mesmo teria que ir com ela. Mas Zeus todo poderoso, o que ele havia feito para passar por tantas coisas assim em tão pouco tempo? –ele se perguntou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-Não se preocupe, nós iremos juntos, mas se você se sentir constrangida em algum momento, não hesite em me dizer; Shun falou serio, sabendo que ambos teriam de dar um passo bem grande para superar aquele pequeno percalço.

Porque Fréya não poderia ser como a maioria das noivas que faz um típico chá de panelas, onde reúne as amigas, ganha-se presentes, falam de homens e ainda por cima fazendo lá suas brincadeirinhas muitas vezes infames, mas passam o dia comendo, bebendo e saindo da rotina.

Mas não, com Fréya tudo tinha de ser diferente, começando pelo _stripper_ vestido de marinheiro que ela quis contratar, mas Hyoga abolira a idéia da lista, ameaçando largá-la no altar para fugir com uma corista ruiva de Las Vegas se ela insistisse no assunto.

-Digo o mesmo pra você, até agora eu não fazia idéia das coisas que andavam passando pela cabeça da minha irmã; Hilda falou, lançando-lhe um sorriso cristalino. –Tenho até medo de saber aonde isso vai dar;

-Somos dois; ele murmurou, enquanto abria a porta do passageiro para ela entrar.

-Obrigada; Hilda falou sentando-se e antes que pudesse se virar para ver como colocaria o cinto se segurança, sentiu o mesmo pressionar-lhe o corpo, fazendo-a recostar-se completamente no banco.

Mas o mais perturbador foi sentir o cheiro de colônia de banho embriagar-lhe os sentidos no momento que o cavaleiro abaixou-se para ajustar o cinto em si. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, inebriada pela essência forte e máscula, tão intensa que contrastava com toda a suavidade que o cavaleiro demonstrava em todos os seus gestos.

Não havia reparado antes, mas ele provavelmente havia tomado banho, já que a essência que sentia não era apenas da colônia e sim de pele úmida e quente. Cerrou com força as mãos, contendo o impulso repentino de tocá-lo.

Quando Shun se afastar, parecendo igualmente perturbado, não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas esperou-o fechar a porta e dar a volta no carro. Enquanto seu coração batia desenfreado no peito, como se quisesse saltar pra fora.

**.IV.**

Olhou a enorme construção estupefata. Nunca parara muito para pensar como o palácio havia sido construído, embora fosse imenso, mas aquilo que tinha a sua frente parecia ainda maior.

-Que lugar é esse? –Hilda perguntou, recuando um passo assustada quando as portas de vidro abriram-se sem que ninguém tocasse.

-É um _Shopping_ _Center_, um prédio que serve de centro comercial. Vários comerciantes de roupas, alimentos ou quaisquer outras utilidades e inutilidades, se reúnem. Depois que inventaram o cartão de crédito, gastar virou um esporte, como vôlei ou futebol; ele brincou.

-E essas coisas todas? Tantas luzes; ela murmurou instintivamente aproximando-se do cavaleiro inquieta com todo aquele barulho.

Embora o aeroporto fosse igualmente iluminado e movimentado, estivera entorpecida demais pelo vôo e a adrenalina do embarque e desembarque, que não reparou em nada, mas ali era diferente.

-Vamos dar uma volta para que você veja tudo, se tiver curiosidade em ver algo especifico, apenas diga e nós paramos; o cavaleiro falou, fazendo-a enlaçar o braço no seu, para que pudesse acompanhar-lhe os passos.

-Como cabem tantas pessoas aqui? –ela perguntou olhando atentamente pelas vitrines.

-As pessoas vêm e vão. O shopping tem quatro andares, alem dos andares de estacionamento. Alguns pavimentos são divididos entre os lojistas e alguns restaurantes. No último andar ficam os cinemas e uma praça de alimentação também; Shun explicou.

-Cinema? –Hilda indagou curiosa.

-Fique tranqüila, hoje teremos tempo de ver de tudo um pouco e ao longo da semana também; ele falou sorrindo diante do deslumbramento dela.

-Mas não temos que resolver as coisas do casamento? –ela indagou com um certo pesar, semelhante ao de uma criança ao ser arrastada para longe da loja de doces.

-As outras coisas podem esperar; Shun falou sorrindo. –Venha, as lojas começam por aqui; ele falou guiando-a pelos corredores e parando em uma por uma das vitrines e lhe explicando como funcionavam as coisas por ali.

**.V.**

Já era perto da hora do almoço quando conseguiu sair de casa e ir encontrar aqueles dois no shopping. Passara o tempo todo caçando sua noiva pela mansão, mas Fréya conseguira escapar e arrumar um motivo para evitar a conversa que certamente iriam ter.

Pelos Deuses! Onde Fréya estava com a cabeça ao pensar que Hilda iria a _um Sexy Shop_, fazer sabe-se lá o que para o chá de panelas. Por sorte Shun havia interceptado aquela lista; ele pensou aliviado.

-Nossa, você parece alguém que vai para a forca, não que vá se casar; uma voz conhecida soou atrás de si, de maneira debochada.

-Escorpião! – Hyoga falou lançando um olhar nada amigável ao cavaleiro de ouro.

-Alguns homens dizem que casamento é um momento importante na vida, aquele de tomar decisões, de ter pulso firme. Mas você parece que esta a ponto de amarelar; Milo alfinetou, enquanto aproximava-se com um Kamus nada contente.

-Ignore-o Hyoga; Kamus falou.

-Como vai mestre? –Hyoga perguntou cumprimentando-o com um sorriso genuíno.

-Bem, pelo menos estava até esse artrópode ir se engraçar pro lado de uma garçonete e nós termos sido expulsos da praça de alimentação; ele respondeu emburrado.

-Milo! – Hyoga falou em tom de aviso.

-Oras! Viemos aqui para nos divertirmos, não? Eu que não vou bancar o monge. Mesmo porque, um dos padrinhos é você; ele completou apontando para Kamus.

-Não vou comentar; Hyoga falou resmungou.

-Mas como você esta Hyoga? –Kamus perguntou.

-Bem, apesar das últimas confusões que Fréya armou; ele respondeu.

-Por isso aquela cara? –Milo escarneceu.

-Milo, já pensou em ir passar uma temporada na Sibéria? –Hyoga perguntou.

-Lá é muito frio; ele reclamou.

-Lembre-se disso antes de soltar mais alguma coisa infame; o russo rebateu. –Mas vamos procurar um lugar para sentar, tem outros restaurantes nesse pavimento com menos garçonetes para serem assediadas; ele completou lançando um olhar cortante ao artrópode.

-Oh povo estressado; Milo falou, seguindo com eles.

**.VI.**

-Isso tem um cheiro muito bom; Hilda murmurou enquanto provava mais um dos doces do saquinho que tinha em mãos. –Mas porque o gosto é diferente? –ela indagou apertando distraidamente a almofadinha açucarada entre os dedos.

-Isso se chama marshmallow, mas é industrializado, não aqueles que vemos normalmente em acampamentos, que o pessoal assa num espeto. O cheiro que você sente é dos conservantes e essências, aplicados no preparado da massa, mas o gosto não é o mesmo. Entretanto, você acaba viciando pelo cheiro; ele explicou, enquanto saiam da loja de doces.

-Até onde você falou, tudo aqui é industrializado, então, não existem mais coisas feitas pelas pessoas, só por máquinas? –Hilda indagou confusa.

-Não, muitas coisas ainda são feitas a mão, como chamamos. Mas hoje são mais conhecidas como artesanais. Que tem um valor inferior a algo feito por uma máquina na produção em serie, que tem um custo bem menor; Shun explicou. –As grandes empresas hoje em dia investem naquilo que for rápido e que gaste menos. Já produtos feitos à mão, são mais minuciosos, levam mais tempo e custam mais caro, por serem coisas mais exclusivas;

-Isso serve para comida também? –ela perguntou.

-Existe hoje o mercado de comida congelada e fast food, comida rápida como o Mac Donalds; ele falou apontando para um quiosque logo a frente onde um imenso palhaço vestido de branco, amarelo e vermelho estava pendurado em uma placada. –Antigamente as pessoas que trabalhavam longe de casa, perdiam muito tempo da hora do almoço tentando comer e não podiam descansar. Visando isso os irmãos americanos, Mac Donalds, desenvolveram um restaurante de comida rápida. Onde os lanches seriam feitos com tudo de mais pratico;

-Como assim? –Hilda indagou curiosa, enquanto seguiam andando pelas alamedas, parando vez ou outra entre as lojas.

-Eles não usavam mais carne fresca e cortada na hora, frita ou cozida. Eles moem a carne, transformando-a num pequeno disco e congelavam. Assim quando fossem montar o lanche, passavam apenas numa chapa bem quente para quebrar o gelo e colocavam no pão. Isso poupava tempo e esse processo de congelamento, mantinha a carne com o tempero sem estragar. Eles fizeram outras coisas também, como o pão redondo, diferente do modelo básico que conhecemos, herdado dos franceses, ou o Beirute, o pão em forma de folha dos árabes. Ou aquele com casca mais espessa em forma de bola, vinda dos italianos. Eles juntaram um pouco de cada e surgiu um pão mais pratico de cortar e macio, compatível com a necessidade de rapidez; Shun explicou. –Alem de conseguirem uma produção rápida eles inventaram um molho diferente de qualquer outro lanche de padrão americano. Esse molho, cuja formula não é revelada nem sob tortura, virou a marca registrada dos irmãos Mac Donalds, os lanches viraram febre e o fast food virou moda;

-Mas isso não deve ser muito saudável como você disse, são coisas congeladas e cheias de conservantes; Hilda comentou.

-Não, não é saudável; Shun concordou.

-Mas porque as pessoas comem isso?

–Porque é prazeroso embora não satisfaça; ele completou com um leve sorriso nos lábios que ela preferiu não tentar descobrir o que significava. –O gosto é bom, mas você normalmente precisa saber se quer algo pela vontade de comer ou para matar a fome. Existem contradições;

-Como quando você come muito chocolate? –Hilda indagou casualmente.

-...; ele assentiu. –Ou sorvete;

-Mas me diz, toda essa loucura é só com as comidas, ou em alguma outra área também? –a jovem indagou curiosa.

-Não, o mercado vem se expandindo para muitas áreas. Hoje em dia muitas coisas têm um valor mais baixo, porque foi desenvolvido uma forma alternativa de construí-lo. Por exemplo as roupas, antigamente eram feitas de algodão e linho. Hoje as lãs são feitas de PET e as outras roupas de Nylon.

-Como?

-Nylon e PET são polímeros. Dois tipos diferentes de plásticos derivados do petróleo. Um monômero de Nylon, que significa uma pequena partícula que se une a tantas outras e cria uma cadeia polimérica até formarem os granos. Que é o material sólido. Depois disso ele se transforma no que você quiser. Qualquer plástico submetido a calor toma a forma que você der. Mas apenas alguns são termo plásticos com memória. Que tomam forma com calor e voltam à forma anterior depois que esfriam. Alguns sofrem deformações e a maioria é descartável;

-Quanta coisa; ela murmurou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-O que acha de fazermos uma parada, para você descansar um pouco? –ele sugeriu.

-Olha só; Hilda falou sem ouvir o que ele falara, já que suas atenções foram desviadas por um letreiro nada discreto, que piscava com luzes vermelhas. –Sexy Shop! Shun, não é essa loja que estava na lista da Fréya? –ela perguntou voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que queria abrir um buraco no chão e se jogar lá dentro.

-É; ele murmurou, vendo o olhar nada conciliador que recebia das pessoas que haviam ouvido o comentário dela e passavam por eles agora.

-Você esta com a lista ai? –Hilda perguntou voltando-se para ele, enquanto amassava o saquinho de doces, já vazio.

Poderia dizer que não, mas isso seria mentira. Quem sabe se dissesse que deixara no carro, ela iria esquecer daquilo, mas também seria mentira. Era nessas horas que detestava ter tantos escrúpulos; ele concluiu colocando a mão no bolso interno da jaqueta e retirando a lista de lá, antes de estender a ela.

-Aqui;

-Ótimo, vamos lá ver se tem o que Fréya quer dessa loja; Hilda falou pegando a lista.

-Mas...;

Antes que o cavaleiro pudesse dizer algo, já havia sido arrastado pela jovem loja adentro.

Que Zeus o ajudasse, porque ele iria precisar de muita sorte agora, para não ser visto por nenhum conhecido.

**Continua...**


	4. De Fetichista e Louco

**Entrando numa fria**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota:**

**1-Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas licenciadas.**

**2-Apenas Felícia é Harm são criações únicas e exclusiva minhas para essa fic.**

**3-Este é um trabalho de fã pra fã sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: De fetichista e louco...**

**.I.**

Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e não conteve um suspiro cansado. Mesmo naquele lugar tão tranqüilo, não conseguia se acalmar. Sentia-se um leão enjaulado.

-Em que esta pensando? –a jovem de melenas douradas falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Nada em especial; Ikki respondeu virando-se para apoiar a cabeça sobre o colo da amazona.

-Vamos, nada em especial não lhe deixaria com a testa tão franzida assim; June brincou, passando a ponta dos dedos levemente sob a testa dele, fazendo-o desanuviar a expressão.

-Tudo bem; ele falou sorrindo. –Estou preocupado com o Shun;

-Por quê? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-Algo me diz que Fréya esta armando para cima dele e eu não gosto dessa história; Ikki respondeu emburrado.

-Você deve estar só imaginando, Fréya não tem motivo algum pra armar para o Shun; June defendeu.

-Eu sei, mas sabe quando o sexto sentido fala mais alto? –ele indagou. –Pode ser paranóia minha, mas poderia colocar minha mão no fogo, quando digo que ela esta armando;

-E se estivesse, o que ela poderia fazer? –June perguntou.

-Não sei, esse é o problema, mas independente do que ela faça, não quero que meu irmão seja a parte magoada no final; ele completou em tom sombrio.

-Você não acha que esta na hora de deixar o Shun lutar as próprias batalhas? –ela indagou, vendo-o serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

Respirou fundo, sabendo que agora que começara era melhor falar tudo de uma vez.

-Shun não é mais criança Ikki, ele tem alguns momentos que quer ficar sozinho. Isso qualquer um tem, mas também, não há necessidade de ser super protegido. Ele já é bem grandinho pra saber o que quer da vida;

-Ele é meu irmão June; Ikki falou em tom frio levantando-se.

-Sim, mas posso me arriscar a dizer que o conheço o suficiente para saber que ele precisa de espaço de vez em quando; a amazona falou seguindo-o para dentro da mansão, dessa vez não estava disposta a ceder as caras feias do namorado e deixar o assunto morrer.

-Sei que ele precisa de espaço, mas não posso simplesmente apertar o botãozinho de desliga e não me preocupar com ele; Ikki resmungou aborrecido.

-Não disse pra você fazer isso, mas já esta na hora de você ver que o Shun é seu irmão, mas um dia terá de conviver com a idéia de que ele também vai arrumar uma namorada e você não vai tê-lo mais do seu lado cem por cento, ou melhor, só cinqüenta agora que Pandora esta de volta; ela completou vendo o momento que o cavaleiro deteve-se com o pé sobre o primeiro degrau.

-Não quero falar sobre isso, June; Ikki respondeu em tom frio, antes de seguir em frente sem esperar para ver se ela o acompanharia ou não.

-Como é teimoso; a amazona resmungou, batendo o pé.

-Problemas com o Lobo Solitário? –alguém indagou atrás de si.

-É sempre a mesma história; June respondeu com um sorriso triste ao ver a jovem de melenas lilases se aproximar. –Ele simplesmente não quer admitir que o Shun não é mais aquele garotinho que ele protegia dos garotos maiores; ela falou, sentando-se no degrau da escada, vendo Saori lhe acompanhar.

-Ele só esta com um pouco de medo, algumas coisas são novas para ele também; Saori respondeu.

-Não entendo; ela murmurou.

-As guerras chegaram ao fim e parece que passou muito tempo desde que tudo acabou, mas para alguns isso é apenas o começo. Como acontece com Ikki, descobrir em meio às batalhas que Pandora havia forjado todas as lembranças e que Shun era irmão dela, o deixou ainda mais super-protetor, com relação a ele; a jovem explicou.

-Quando começamos a namorar, eu até entendi porque ele foi tão relutante em assumir nosso relacionamento. Mas há muito tempo eu e Shun já havíamos conversado sobre o que realmente tínhamos e decidimos que o melhor seria sermos amigos. De outra forma acabaríamos apenas nos ferindo; June comentou. –Mas o Ikki não via isso, houve varias vezes que eu o peguei com um olhar de culpa para o Shun. Como se estivesse fazendo algo errado;

-Esses homens, nem um pouco comunicativos; Saori falou bufando exasperada. –Acho que eles pensam que a gente lê pensamentos, só pode?

-Pelo visto você também anda com problemas? –June comentou sorrindo.

-Quem não os tem? –a jovem falou dando de ombros. –Mas com relação ao Ikki tenha paciência. Digamos que, mesmo que ele não admita. Ele esta com uma pontinha de ciúmes por causa da Hilda;

-Como? –ela perguntou pasma.

-Porque com essa de ser A Madrinha; Saori falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente. –Ela terá mais tempo junto com o Shun. E digamos que o Ikki não esta gostando da história de ter de dividir o irmão com outra mulher. O fato de Pandora ter entrando na vida do Shun pra ficar, o deixou muito aborrecido. Acho que ele acha isso uma deslealdade dela, já que foi ele a estar sempre junto com o Shun e ela simplesmente perdeu seus direitos quando o entregou, ainda bebe;

-Isso é tão confuso; June murmurou.

-Da mesma forma que aos poucos ele esta vendo que Pandora não voltou para separá-lo do Shun, ele precisa aprender que qualquer outra mulher que se aproxime dele, não iria tomar o lugar de irmão que ele tem na vida do Shun;

-Mas irmão é uma coisa, namorada é outra; June falou.

-Se você conseguir explicar isso pra ele sem tentar matá-lo quando perder a paciência. Te dou uma temporada no _Grekus_, com tudo pago e até com direito a massagista particular; ela falou com um sorriso maroto referindo-se a um _resort_ em Santorini.

-Você é do mau; a jovem falou com ar sério, antes de cair na gargalhada. –É melhor eu arrumar um Tom Cruise pra me ajudar, porque tenho a leve impressão de que essa será uma missão impossível;

-Paciência é uma virtude; Saori cantarolou.

-Repita isso até me convencer; ela falou levantando-se. –É melhor eu subir e ver se a fera já acalmou;

-Vai lá; Saori falou acenando pra ela.

**.II.**

Entraram na loja, que por sorte estava sem movimento algum, possivelmente porque não havia nem chegado à hora do almoço ainda.

-Por Odin; Hilda murmurou, parando de puxá-lo assim que entrou completamente na loja.

-Bom dia, desejam alguma coisa? –uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados presos em uma meia trança indagou, aproximando-se.

-Ahn! Bem...; Shun murmurou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, evitando até de olhar para os lados.

-Nós viemos procurar por... Ahn! Isso aqui; ela falou mostrando o tópico na lista para a jovem.

-Ah! Sim, temos muitas por aqui; ela falou sorrindo, lançando um olhar nada discreto ao cavaleiro.

-Não é o que você esta pensando; ele avisou prontamente.

-Sei; a garota falou não acreditando nem um pouco nele. –Bem, temos muitos modelos, mas porque você não despacha o garotão ai lá pra fora enquanto eu lhe mostro as coisas;

-Uhn? –Hilda murmurou, voltando-se com um olhar indagador a Shun.

-Eu vou sentar ali na frente, quando terminar me chama e eu venho pagar; ele falou, achando melhor optar por uma retirada estratégica, que seria bem menos constrangedora; ele pensou enquanto saia da loja, mal notando o olhar perscrutador que recebera da vencedora.

-Então, como você se chama? –ela indagou voltando-se para Hilda.

-Hilda; a jovem respondeu.

-Ótimo, pode me chamar de Felícia; ela falou, indicando para a jovem segui-la. –Harm, poderia trazer do estoque, aqueles modelos novos que chegaram de camisolas? –ela indagou, para uma outra garota que estava no balcão.

-Claro;

-Você vai adorar. É de enlouquecer qualquer homem, mesmo aqueles do tipo mais santinhos como seu namorado; Felícia falou.

-Ah! Não... Nós não; Hilda falou agitada, corando até o último fio de cabelo.

-Ainda, querida! Porque depois que eu te mostrar o que temos aqui, você irá deixá-lo de quatro; ela completou puxando a jovem comigo.

-Não, você não entendeu...; Hilda tentou explicar.

-Não se preocupe querida, a maioria dos casais que vem aqui, ainda estão passando por aquele período de auto aceitação. Alias, nem mesmo fetichistas assumidos entram aqui sem corar; Felícia completou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Fe, você esta assustando a menina; Harm falou aproximando-se com vários pacotes na mão.

Virou-se e não pode esconder o suspiro de alivio, quando viu outra jovem aproximar-se, ela tinha longos cabelos dourados como os de Felícia, mas estavam soltos e esvoaçantes, seus olhos eram dourados e tranqüilos.

-Oras! Você sempre fala isso, mas no final, os clientes sempre voltam; Felícia reclamou, antes de voltar-se para Hilda. –Não se preocupe, minha prima puxou o lado ruim da família, aquele que quase nunca se diverte; ela falou em tom cúmplice.

-Eu ouvi isso, Fé; Harm falou em tom de aviso.

-Bem, venha ver os modelos, você pode experimentá-los se quiser, mas aconselhamos que você não peça a opinião do garoto lá fora, ele precisa estar calmo e equilibrado pra dirigir de volta pra casa depois; ela completou maliciosa.

-Eu já disse que...

-_Yare! Yare_! – Felícia resmungou em japonês, enquanto acenava impaciente para que Hilda se aproximasse da bancada onde os pacotes foram espalhados.

Suspirou vencida, não iria conseguir explicar para aquela doida assumida que ela e Shun não eram um casal, muito menos que o pedido era para sua irmã, que iria se casar. Por sorte a lista estava consigo e ali estavam todas as coordenadas de que precisava para comprar o que Fréya pedira.

**.III.**

Recostou-se no encosto do banco e suspirou cansado, àquela vendedora só poderia ser malucálos naquela situação; ele pensou carrancudo.

-Isso não vai prestar; ele resmungou para si mesmo.

Remexeu-se incomodado no banco, antes de puxar a manga da jaqueta e consultar o relógio, ainda teriam tempo de passar na loja de roupas e almoçar, a vistoria nas flores e arranjos só começaria as três e as cinco havia a prova dos doces na _delicatessen_, mas isso poderia ser remarcado; ele concluiu checando à agenda mental.

Agora era só esperar Hilda sair de lá; ele pensou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, mal sentindo o cansaço da noite insone envolvê-lo pouco a pouco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-O que vocês vão fazer por aqui, agora? –Hyoga perguntou, enquanto deixavam o restaurante e caminhavam pelo shopping.

-Tenho de ver o terno, não escolhi ainda; Kamus respondeu lançando um olhar atravessado ao Escorpião, deixando bem claro o motivo desse atraso em seus planos.

-Hei! Eu só disse que seria melhor nós irmos primeiro dar uma volta na praça de alimentação e depois ver o terno, só isso; ele respondeu com um sorriso inocente.

-Milo, tudo que vem de você não da pra classificar no 'só isso' inocente que você se refere; Hyoga falou, vendo-o mostrar-lhe a língua de maneira infantil, antes de parar de repente de andar. –O que foi?

-Aquele ali na frente do Sexy Shop não é o Shun? –Milo indagou abismado, apontando para alguém sentado num dos bancos em frente à loja.

Voltou-se, seguindo a direção que ele apontada e assentiu igualmente estupefato.

-Não pensei que ele era desse tipo; Kamus comentou, voltando-se para o Escorpião.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Milo indagou.

-Nada, nada não; o aquariano desconversou, embora o outro cavaleiro não tenha levado a sério.

-Ai Zeus; Hyoga falou desolado. –Isso só pode ser coisa da Féya; ele falou cansado.

-Xiii pato, a situação esta tão feia assim, que sua namorada manda seus amigos no Sexy Shop por você? –Milo provocou, mas no momento seguinte teve de se desviar de uma infinidade de lanças de gelo que foram lançadas na sua direção.

-Milo, mantenha essa boca fechada sim; Kamus falou aborrecido.

-Poxa Kamus, isso é coisa que se faça com um amigo? –o Escorpião falou emburrado ao tentar mover-se e só então se deu conta de que estava todo congelado, do pescoço para baixo.

Havia conseguido se esquivar das lanças que Hyoga jogou em sua direção, mas jamais pudera prever que Kamus iria usar desse momento de distração para lhe congelar daquele jeito.

-Você me aborreceu; o aquariano falou de maneira inexpressiva.

-Idiota; Hyoga falou irritado, antes de se afastar e ir até o amigo.

-Milo, tente não causar mais problemas sim; Kamus falou afastando-se.

-Hei! Você não pode me deixar aqui? –Milo exasperou, indignado.

-Não só posso como vou; o cavaleiro falou, ignorando-o completamente.

-Droga! – Milo resmungou, tentando soltar-se, mas depois de alguns minutos sem conseguir se mover, desistiu.

**.IV.**

Deixou a ponta dos dedos deslizar suavemente pelas sedas e cetins sobre a bancada, enquanto observava tudo de maneira vaga. Aquilo que estava vendo ali agora fazia parte do mundo da irmã.

Nada mais de invernos extremamente frios, noites solitárias ou medo pelo que aconteceria no reino no dia seguinte. Agora existia um mundo mais colorido e caloroso. Estranho pensar nisso justamente agora; Hilda concluiu.

-Então, parece que algo já lhe chamou a atenção; Felícia falou surgindo a seu lado, assustando-lhe.

-Ahn! Bem...; Hilda murmurou, recuando assustada, quando Felícia ergueu diante de seus olhos uma camisola de renda vermelha, bastante curta e transparente.

-Não se acanhe querida. Vá experimentar, você vai ficar bem menos tensa pra escolher; ela falou sorrindo complacente antes que Hilda pudesse dizer alguma coisa, já estava sendo empurrada por Felícia para dentro de um provador.

-Você não presta; Harm murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto sentava-se em cima de um dos balcões e cruzava as pernas elegantemente.

Aquela louca iria atacar de cupido de novo, depois caberia a si juntar os cacos; ela pensou, suspirando cansada, quando sentiu uma intensa onda de calor espalhar-se por sua nuca. Instintivamente virou-se para trás e seus olhos encontraram duas esmeraldas lhe fitando.

-Já disse que você é séria demais e deveria se divertir, em vez de-...; Felícia parou ao ver que a jovem não prestava atenção em si. –Harm?

-Que? –a jovem perguntou distraída, voltando-se para ela.

-Eu disse que você precisava se divertir mais; Felícia falou com ar aborrecido ao ver que ela continuava a não prestar atenção em si.

-Com as coisas que você vende aqui, é que não vai ser; Harm respondeu cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, adquirindo uma postura intimidante, menos para Felícia.

-Ah! Você esta falando como meu irmão; Felícia reclamou. –Mas admita queria, já foi o tempo que as mulheres dependiam das migalhas dos homens para terem prazer e divertimento na cama ou fora dela; ela falou gesticulando impaciente. –E esses brinquedinhos existem com a única finalidade de prover algum divertimento, nada mais; ela completou.

-Você é quem sabe; Harm falou dando de ombros, enquanto discretamente voltava-se em direção a vitrine, onde vira aqueles orbes tão intensos, era uma pena que houvessem tantos manequins na frente que lhe bloqueavam a visão completa do homem por trás daqueles olhos.

-Uhn! Você parece em outro mundo; Felícia comentou, seguindo o olhar dela, mas nada encontrou.

-Só estava pensando; ela respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas veja a lista que aquela menina deixou com você e providencie os outros itens;

-Por quê? –Felícia indagou casualmente.

-Fe, não a deixe constrangida, apenas para satisfazer esse seu gosto sádico. Provavelmente ela não faz idéia do que essa loja realmente é e quando fizer, duvido muito que vá pisar aqui de novo. Ela não faz o tipo fetichista; Harm respondeu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-De fetichista e louco, todo mundo tem um pouco; Felícia falou com um sorriso malicioso. –Alem do mais, eu sei o que estou fazendo... Já esta na hora dessa menina aprender um pouco mais sobre o que o mundo tem de bom pra dar. Ficar enfurnada naquela Terra gelada a fez perder muitas coisas interessantes, mas agora cá estou eu, pra não deixar isso se repetir; ela completou de maneira enigmática.

-Brincar com o destino dos mortais sempre foi seu fetiche favorito, mas não se esqueça de que eles se magoam com facilidade e essa menina, não precisa de mais um problema pra administrar entre os tantos outros que já tem; Harm falou saltando do balcão e encaminhando-se para a porta.

-Aonde vai? –Felícia perguntou.

-Dar uma volta por ai; a jovem falou desaparecendo na entrada da loja.

-Eu hein, que humor; ela resmungou antes de aproximar-se do balcão e pegar mais algumas camisolas, antes de seguir até o provador e fazer uma desolada Hilda provar uma por uma das peças.

**.V.**

Aproximou-se com cautela ou ouvi-lo murmurar algo e remexer-se inquieto no acento do banco. Olhou curioso para os lados e ignorou os acenos e chamados de um Milo ainda congelado, do outro lado do corredor.

-Shun; Hyoga chamou, cutucando-lhe o braço.

Ouviu o cavaleiro resmungar e continuar a ressonar baixinho. Ele deveria estar muito cansado para dormir ali sentado; o amigo concluiu chocado.

-Não é melhor chamarmos um médico, dormir assim num lugar qualquer não é uma atitude muito normal; Kamus falou.

-Eu ouvi ele comentar com Saori que não vinha dormindo bem, mas não pensei que estivesse nesse ponto; o aquariano comentou, sentindo-se culpado por ter jogado tantas responsabilidades em cima do amigo e se esquecer que ele era um só pra cuidar de tudo.

-Será que ele esta sozinho? –Kamus perguntou olhando para os lados procurando por alguém que poderia estar o acompanhando, quando seus olhos detiveram-se na vitrine da loja, precisamente em alguém que estava do outro lado da parede de vidro.

-Acho que não; Hyoga respondeu, sem notar que o mestre não prestava atenção no que dizia. –Mesmo porque, ele saiu cedo com Hilda para resolverem algumas coisas no centro;

-Ah! Sim...; Kamus murmurou, observando atentamente a jovem do outro lado, mas desviou rapidamente o olhar, saindo de seu campo de visão, ao avistar outra garota se aproximar dela, falando algo e exigindo sua atenção.

-Hilda provavelmente deve estar por aqui, ou lá dentro; Hyoga falou com ar cansado. –Vou precisar falar com Fréya quando chegar, por sorte Shun interceptou aquela lista que qualquer outra insanidade da minha querida noiva, vai ser retardada; ele completou pensativo.

-Porque você não entra e vê se a Hilda esta lá? –Kamus sugeriu, lançando um olhar discreto para o interior da loja e seus mais variados produtos, distribuídos em expositores facilmente acessível às mãos e aos olhos dos clientes.

-Nem morto... O que vão pensar se me verem saindo de uma loja assim? –Hyoga falou chocado.

-Que você tem uma vida saudável e que não deve nada pra ninguém; uma voz feminina falou passando por eles. –Mas o que se pode esperar dos homens? Sempre cheios desses patéticos tabus; Harm falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Não é a toa que aquela lista é tão grande, vê-se que só com artilharia pesada, pra uns e outros funcionarem; ela completou lançando um olhar avaliativo dos pés a cabeça do loiro, fazendo Hyoga desejar abrir um buraco no chão e se jogar la dentro, quando ela passou por eles indo embora.

Voltou-se para o mestre em busca de uma resposta, mas Kamus ainda tinha o olhar sobre a jovem e nesse momento, estava envergonhado demais para falar alguma coisa; Hyoga pensou, sentando-se no banco bruscamente e despertando Shun no processo.

-O que? O que aconteceu? –Shun perguntou confuso, só agora dando-se conta de que havia pegado no sono.

-Você apagou; Hyoga resmungou. –A propósito, onde esta a Hilda?

-Hilda? –Shun indagou, só agora lembrando-se de que perdera a noção do tempo e a jovem deveria estar lhe esperando na loja. Ainda desnorteado ele murmurou alguma coisa que Hyoga não entendeu e entrou na loja, poucos segundos depois dos dois aquarianos ouviram o grito estridente.

**-TARADO!**

**Continua...**


	5. Só falta o chicote

**Entrando numa fria**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota:**

**1-Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas licenciadas.**

**2-Apenas Felícia é Harm são criações únicas e exclusiva minhas para essa fic.**

**3-Este é um trabalho de fã pra fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Só falta o chicote...**

**.I.**

Entrou rapidamente na loja, mas sentiu a face ficar escarlate no momento que as cortinas do provador se abriram. Zeus, todo poderoso.

-Felícia, acho q-... Shun! – Hilda falou assustada no momento que se deparou com o cavaleiro diante do provador.

-Ahn! Eu bem...; ele balbuciou sem conseguir desviar o olhar, mas tal problema foi consertado no momento que sentiu a mão delicada da jovem acertar-lhe um tapa certeiro na face.

-**TARADO**; ela gritou correndo para dentro do provador novamente.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? –Felícia exasperou ao entrar no corredor de provadores com vários pacotes empilhados na mão ao ouvir os gritos.

-Eu não, acabei entrando e-...; Shun balbuciou sem conseguir se explicar e mais vermelho do que a camisola que a jovem estava usando quando entrou.

-Já entendi! Não se contentou em esperar até mais tarde, não é? –Felícia falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não! Claro que não; ele falou chocado.

-Não minta pra você mesmo garoto, não se preocupe, você não é o primeiro; ela falou casualmente.

-Você não esta entendendo, eu-...;

-Bem, agora que já teve uma prévia, pode voltar lá pra fora, que temos muitas coisas a resolver por aqui ainda; Felícia falou jogando os pacotes em cima de um banco qualquer antes de começar a empurrá-lo para fora novamente.

-Mas...;

-Yare! Yare! –ela resmungou impaciente. –Contenha seus hormônios garoto, depois você vai tê-la só pra você, agora lhe de um pouco de sossego para ver as coisas; ela falou jogando-o de vez para fora da loja.

Tentou virar-se e argumentar, mas desistiu ao deparar-se com pelo menos três pares de olhos sobre si, que pareciam horrorizados.

-Se eu disser que não é o que vocês estão pensando, vocês acreditariam? –ele indagou, ainda sentindo a face latejar.

-Não! –Kamus, Milo e Hyoga responderam prontamente.

Era o que ele temia...; o cavaleiro pensou desolado.

**.II.**

Encolheu-se no acento dentro do provador, sentindo o corpo tremer de tensão, os orbes azuis estavam marejados e mesmo que tentasse conter, pequenas lágrimas caíam.

Nunca mais iria sair dali de dentro, seria vergonhoso demais, já não bastava todas aquelas loucas armações de sua irmã, ainda ter de encarar o cavaleiro depois disso, era demais; ela pensou.

-Hei! O que foi? –Felícia perguntou num sussurro, abrindo uma frestinha na cortina, ouvindo o soluço da jovem.

-Eu acho melhor ir embora e-...; Hilda balbuciou desnorteada.

-Nada disso; a jovem falou fazendo-a sentar-se novamente, enquanto ajoelhava-se a seu lado. –Compreendo que pra você tudo isso aqui é novo, mas situações constrangedoras todos nós vivemos uma vez ou outra, e nem sempre podemos fugir delas abrindo um buraco no chão e nos jogando la dentro;

-Mas...;

-Sua irmã queria que você se divertisse quando viesse aqui; Felícia falou calmamente, referindo-se ao fato de que Fréya na verdade não tinha nada a comprar na loja ainda, porque as comprar principais já haviam sido feitas um mês antes, a intenção real era dar um jeito de Hilda ir até lá, mesmo que fosse difícil encontrar alguém disposto a levá-la.

-Tudo é tão confuso; ela murmurou, sentindo a face arder.

Jamais pensou que fosse ter aquela reação apenas por ter sido pega de surpresa, mas alguma coisa a fez reagir negativamente diante daquele olhar. Estava acostumada com um Shun atencioso e eloqüente, doce e atencioso, mas aquele que surgira a sua frente, com um olhar completamente novo lhe assustou.

-Você é uma mulher muito bonita, não tem do que se envergonhar; Felícia falou, como se conversasse com uma irmã mais nova. –Alem do mais, você realmente conseguiu surpreende-lo; ela falou ouvindo o gemido agoniado da jovem. –Mas calma, não se desespere, eu digo isso num sentindo positivo;

-Nós somos só amigos, é isso que venho tentando falar há você o tempo todo; Hilda falou suspirando exasperada.

-E daí? –Felícia indagou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Eu também tenho vários amigos, mas nem por isso você esta me vendo reclamar, não é? –ela rebateu com otimismo.

-Quero me jogar de cima da torre de Tóquio, não vou conseguir sair daqui depois disso; ela falou agoniada.

-Lindinha, então você vai entrar para o Guiness Book, por ser a primeira pessoa a morar em um Sexy Shop; Felícia brincou vendo-a estreitar os orbes de maneira perigosa. –Mas quer saber o que eu acho?

-Uhn? –pior do que já estava não poderia ficar, então, ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer não iria pior as coisas; ela concluiu.

-Você deve escolher a camisola mais sexy daquela pilha, alguns brinquedinhos que te mostrei e sair daqui com a cabeça erguida e pronta para deixar aquele lindinho lá fora de joelhos; Felícia falou vendo a face da jovem tornar-se escarlate. –Ou você pode sair de fininho pelos fundos e se tornar uma covarde pra sempre. Mas quanto a primeira sugestão, existe a possibilidade de ele ser cavalheiro e não tocar no assunto depois disso. É um risco a correr;

-Mas...;

-Tudo é experiência valida, mesmo as coisas ruins que nós vivemos, servem para algo no fim; Felícia falou levantando-se. –Alem do mais, posso apostar agora que ele vai precisar de pelo menos uns cinco banhos gelados para parar de se perguntar se a cinta liga é vermelha também; ela completou jogando-lhe um pacotinho nas mãos.

Entreabriu os lábios chocada, mas Felícia apenas ruiu e balbuciou algo como, 'experimente as outras que eu cuido do resto'. Aquilo era muito estranho, ela agia como se lhe conhecesse há tanto tempo, mas o mais confuso de tudo era que ela insistia em tratá-los como um casal. E ela e Shun eram apenas amigos! Amigos! –ela repetiu para si mesma, como se tivesse dificuldade em memorizar isso.

-Ande logo, tenho mais coisas aqui para te mostrar; Felícia apressou-a do outro lado da cortina.

**.III.**

Sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore no jardim, com um livro nas mãos, a tarde estava fresca, diferente da noite que fora tão quente. Embora houvesse vivido anos na ilha de Andrômeda, onde os dias eram extremamente quentes e as noites incrivelmente geladas, acostumara-se bem ao clima mais temperado do oriente.

Viver ali abrira uma infinidade de possibilidades para si, inclusive estudar e tornar-se alguém alem de amazona, agora que as guerras chegaram ao fim. No inicio, achou que seu maior objetivo era ficar com Shun, mas com o tempo passou a compreender que o laço que os unia era apenas a necessidade de um pouco de carinho em meio à tensão de uma guerra.

Não negava que aquela carinha de querubim renascentista, despertava as mais profundas veias maternalistas de qualquer mulher, mas durante um tempo achou que fosse mais do que isso. Demorou um pouco para saber diferenciar as coisas e compreender que em outros tempos, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, mas agora, só lhes restava serem amigos.

Era uma pena que fossem poucos aqueles que entendiam isso, as vezes pensava que Ikki também tinha suas duvidas, mas droga, porque ele simplesmente não lhe perguntava o que sentia, em vez de fechar-se em sua casca de ferro? –ela pensou exasperada.

-Posso me sentar com você? –uma voz grossa e forte falou a seu lado. Não precisava virar-se para saber quem era e como dizia o velho ditado "Falou no Diabo, ele aponta o rabo". Ali estava a encarnação de todas as suas gastrites e dores de cabeça dos últimos dias.

-Fique a vontade; June falou meio a contra gosto, ainda não iria esquecer facilmente que ao deixar Saori, fora falar com ele e o encontrara trancado no quarto e ao bater na porta, ele não respondera.

Sentou-se ao lado da noiva, tomando o cuidado para não falar nada errado no momento, sabia o quanto June estava irritada e não podia negar que era tudo culpa sua. Alias, sua e de seus surtos dos últimos dias, mas ela tinha de entender que não era fácil pra ele ver o irmão se afastando e viver naquela duvida.

Embora Shun parecesse não demonstrar qualquer sentimento a mais pela amazona, tinha medo que ela ainda gostasse um pouquinho dele, ou ainda existisse uma tenra sensação de arrependimento por estar consigo.

Suspirou pesadamente, Shun não parecia incomodado com o fato de estarem juntos, alias, ele sempre lhe dera total apoio com relação a isso, mas ele estava se afastando e quanto mais tentava se aproximar, Shun recuava.

Prova disso fora pela manhã, novamente tentou se aproximar e o irmão se esquivara, agora ainda tinha Hilda que estava passando tempo demais com ele e possivelmente isso era parte dos planos de Fréya; ele pensou sentindo uma veinha saltar na testa.

-Então, a que se deve a honra de sua presença por aqui? –June falou sarcástica.

-Desculpe; Ikki sussurrou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos revoltos. Nunca fora bom nesse tipo de coisa e agora era imprescindível que falasse o que era certo.

-Como? Acho que não ouvi bem? –a amazona falou levando uma das mãos até o ouvido em forma de concha, para ouvir melhor. –Você esta se desculpando? Refresque minha memória e me diga exatamente sobre o que esta se desculpando? –ela indagou mordaz.

-June, sei que pisei na bola, ta legal; ele exasperou.

-Ah sim! Você pisou; ela falou levantando-se. –Alem do mais esses seus surtos estão me dando nos nervos. Você insiste em bater na mesma tecla e tratar o Shun como criança;

-Ele é meu irmão e-...;

-Você não precisa ficar repetindo isso até me convencer Ikki, sei que Shun é seu irmão, mas você parece que precisa afirmar isso para si mesmo o tempo todo; ela falou acalmando-se. –Você é a única pessoa que ele se espelha, ninguém nunca vai duvidar que o laço que os une é inquebrável, mas você insiste em esquecer que ele cresceu e pode tomar as próprias decisões sozinho;

-Às vezes é difícil lembrar, ainda mais quando nos foi roubado tanto tempo; ele falou serio.

-Mas agora você tem a chance de contornar a situação, não estrague isso; June falou com pesar. –Só você ainda não percebeu que ele esta se afastando porque você sempre fica na defensiva quando ele esta por perto;

-Eu não-...; Ikki parou vendo-a assentir.

-Ele não quer que você fique chateado com nada, por isso não se aproxima. Agora você esta prestes a ter uma sincope só porque a Hilda esta passando tanto tempo com ele para resolver as coisas do casamento do Hyoga; ela continuou.

-Mas você tem que convir comigo que é armação da Fréya; Ikki ressaltou.

-Armação ou não, Shun já é bem crescido para saber lidar com isso, não é nenhum garotinho com os hormônios em fúria, que não pode ver um par de pernas na frente que começa a uivar e ganir; ela exasperou.

-Depois dessa definição, tenho de concordar mesmo; ele falou por fim engolindo em seco, ela não estava apenas irritada, estava furiosa.

-Não pretendo ensinar você a se entender com seu irmão, mas só lhe digo uma coisa. Ele vai continuar se afastando, enquanto você ficar parecendo uma vaca a caminho do matadouro sempre que ele estiver por perto; June falou levantando-se. –Agora preciso falar com Shunrei, até depois; ela completou antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa.

É, estava muito encrencando, não apenas devido aos problemas com Shun, mas agora tinha June. Mas que droga, porque às coisas tinha de ser tão complicadas?

**.IV.**

Nem mesmo durante as guerras vira o cavaleiro tão desolado daquele jeito, com os ombros curvados e uma expressão tensa, ele mantinha a cabeça baixa e estava silencioso desde que saíra de dentro da loja.

Também pudera, quase metade da loja ouvira o "Tarado" que Hilda havia gritado assim que ele entrou. Respirou fundo, lançando um olhar suplicante ao mestre, que também parecia não saber o que fazer.

Até mesmo Milo buscara um canto quieto pra ficar e optara por não fazer nenhum comentário malicioso sobre o cavaleiro.

-Você parece péssimo garoto; uma voz feminina chamou-lhes a atenção.

-Quem é você? –Hyoga perguntou vendo que o mestre também parecia surpreso com o retorno da jovem de melenas douradas, que falara com eles há algum tempo atrás.

-Uhn? –Shun murmurou voltando-se para ela com um olhar apático.

-Tome, beba isso, vai fazer você se sentir melhor; ela falou entregando-lhe um copo de café.

-Obrigado; ele resmungou, levando-o aos lábios.

-Uhn! Imagino que tenha acontecido alguma coisa para você estar com essa cara de enterro; Harm comentou casualmente.

-Pode-se dizer que sim; ele resmungou.

-E aquela menina, ainda está lá dentro? –Harm indagou, vendo-o apenas assentir. –Uhn! Parece mais grave do que imaginei, é só eu virar as costas e aquela louca da Felícia já começa a aprontar, deveria ter imaginado que isso não iria demorar a acontecer; ela resmungou exasperada antes de entrar no Sexy Shop novamente.

-O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? –Hyoga indagou.

-Não faço a mínima idéia, mas não podemos ficar aqui, por que não vamos tomar um café no quiosque do outro lado; Kamus sugeriu.

-Vão vocês, eu vou ficar aqui; Shun respondeu enquanto o amigo se levantava.

-Tem certeza Shun, vamos sentir quando Hilda sair, acho que não tem problema de você ir conosco; Hyoga falou preocupado.

-Não, vão vocês eu fico; ele limitou-se a responder.

Sem outra alternativa o cavaleiro seguiu em frente, talvez fosse melhor assim, se Hilda soubesse que outros cavaleiros estavam por perto poderia ficar constrangida quando saísse e isso não seria nada legal; ele concluiu.

O pior de tudo era que a imagem da jovem de longas melenas platinadas vestida naquela camisola vermelha que deixava pouco para a imaginação reinar. Céus! Ela era a irmã de Fréya, não podia ficar pensando nisso, mas que cor era a cinta liga? –a pergunta ecoou de repente em sua mente, fazendo-o ficar escarlate.

Seriam brancas para com a pele alva quase translúcida dela, ou vermelhas como a seda fina e transparente?

Balançou a cabeça nervosamente para os lados, sentindo um arrepio intenso correr pelo meio das costas. Deveria ter aceitado a sugestão de Hyoga e Kamus e ido tomar um café com eles, aquele que a moça de melenas douradas lhe dera a pouco, não parecia suficiente para clarear-lhe a mente.

-Shun; a voz delicada da jovem chegou até si, fazendo-o piscar seguidas vezes antes de recuperar o autocontrole e voltar-se para ela.

-Hilda;

-Vamos? –ela indagou, segurando comportadamente três sacolas com o logo da loja nas mãos. Franziu o cenho, por alguns segundos, mas ela apressou-se em falar. – Parece que Fréya já havia deixado instruções para que tudo fosse debitado na conta dela;

-Certo; ele balbuciou levantando-se e instintivamente pousou a mão sobre a face que ainda latejava.

-Desculpe; Hilda falou com a face corada.

-Tudo bem, eu... Ahn! Acabei cochilando aqui fora e quando Hyoga apareceu, eu acabei acordando e perdi a noção do tempo; ele tentou se explicar gesticulando nervosamente. -Porque isso entrei daquele jeito, mas não foi minha intenção constrangê-la;

-Não tem problema e bem... Não foi minha intenção bater tão forte; ela falou dando graças aos céus por pelo menos nisso Felícia estar certa, Shun era um cavalheiro e jamais faria algo para lhe magoar ou constranger; ela concluiu aliviada.

-Logo some; o cavaleiro falou referindo-se ao vermelho intenso que ainda marcava sua face.

-Se colocar um pouco de gelo, vai sumir mais rápido; Hilda falou aproximando-se e tocando levemente a face avermelhada.

Sentiu-o estremecer levemente e ergueu os orbes na direção do cavaleiro, seus olhares se encontraram e aquela mesma centelha azulada que vira antes quando saíra do provador acendeu nos olhos dele, transmitindo um magnetismo tão intenso que não foi capaz de recuar, mesmo que quisesse.

-Hei menina você esqueceu de uma coisa; a voz de Felícia chegou até eles de maneira perturbadora, lembrando-os de onde estavam.

-Uhn! – Hilda murmurou virando-se para ela, mas viu apenas de reflexo, Felícia jogar algo para si e em seguida, o tilintar de metal.

-Divirtam-se; ela completou antes de entrar novamente na loja, encostando a porta de vidro.

-O que é isso? –Shun indagou, com uma leve pontada de curiosidade, vendo-a com as mãos fechadas. Corando até o último fio de cabelo, Hilda abriu as mãos e engoliu em seco ao ver alguns elos prateados unindo um par de pulseiras. –Algemas! Pra que isso? –ele falou, mas no momento seguinte arrependeu-se de ter aberto a boca, principalmente quando a imagem perturbadora de camisolas vermelhas e cintas-liga voltaram a sua mente.

-Você não disse que tínhamos horário na _delicatessen_? - Hilda falou, optando por desviar o assunto, antes que acabassem em uma nova sinuca de bico.

-Ahn! Sim... Mas...; antes que ele pudesse completar o que iria dizer ela já havia guardado as algemas e voltava-se para ele, com aquele mesmo olhar inocente e intenso, que realçavam ainda mais o tom azul das íris.

-Então é melhor irmos, não seria nada educado chegarmos atrasados; ela completou aparentando uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

-Não, vamos então; ele murmurou dando-se por vencido, mesmo que soubesse que em seu subconsciente o que mais queria era ir pra qualquer outro lugar, quem sabe o Alasca, ou o Pólo Norte, nesse momento.

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal

Aqui vai mais um capitulo de "Entrando Numa Fria" pra vocês, espero sinceramente que tenham curtido e aviso, as confusões estão apenas começando... rsrsrs

Eu particularmente estou adorando escrever sobre o Shun e colocá-lo nessas saias-justas. Estou me divertindo muito e espero que vocês possam estar dando boas risadas com isso também.

Ademais, gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos os comentários e àqueles que vêm acompanhando esta e as demais fics.

Até a próxima

Um forte abraço

Dama 9


	6. Afrodisíaco

**Entrando Numa Fria**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota:**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Felícia, Alegra e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 6: Afrodisíaco.**

**.I.**

Chegaram cinco minutos antes do horário marcado na _delicatessen_, alem de ter de atravessar todo o centro da cidade, ainda pegaram um congestionamento enervante por causa do horário de almoço. Estacionou o carro e deu a volta no veiculo para abrir a porta para a jovem e ajudou-a a sair.

-Nessa época é sempre tão quente assim? –Hilda perguntou com a face corada ao sair do carro gelado pelo ar-condicionado e sofrer o choque térmico devido ao calor lá fora.

-Normalmente não sentirmos tanto, por habito; Shun explicou. –Como você esta acostumada com o frio, vinte e sete graus são um exagero; ele falou sorrindo.

-Vinte e sete; ela falou surpresa. –Realmente; a jovem murmurou pensativa. Sabia que estava quente, mas não pensou que fosse tanto.

-Vem! Lá dentro deve estar mais fresco. Você vai se sentir melhor; o cavaleiro falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

Hilda assentiu, enquanto entravam juntos na _delicatessen_, que Freya escolhera para fazer os doces da festa.

-Você tem idéia do que Freya possa querer para os doces? –Shun perguntou.

-Minha irmã sempre gostou de qualquer coisa que tivesse açúcar, mas algo em especial alem de bolo de chocolate com nozes, não sei; ela respondeu, pensativa.

-Um gosto bem peculiar eu diria; uma voz feminina falou surgindo de repente na frente deles, fazendo o casal se sobressaltar. –Desculpem-me, não quis assustá-los; uma bela mulher de longas melenas vermelhas falou sorrindo de maneira estranhamente familiar.

-Tudo bem; Hilda falou levando a mão ao coração sentindo-o bater mais rápido.

-Você deve ser Alegra; Shun falou.

-Isso mesmo e vocês devem ser o casal de noivos que estou esperando; Alegra falou com ar perspicaz.

-Não; os dois responderam juntos corando furiosamente.

-Como não? –a ruiva falou confusa.

-Somos os padrinhos; Hilda tentou explicar.

Já não bastava a saia justa que Felícia lhes fizera passar, agora Alegra também pensava que fosse um casal; a jovem pensou beirando ao pânico.

-Padrinhos, ah sim...; Alegra falou dando um tapinha de leve na própria testa. –Vocês devem ser Shun e Hilda, não é? –a jovem indagou vendo-os assentirem. –Você me ligou na semana passada agendando o horário, não? –ela indagou voltando-se para Shun.

-Sim, Freya pediu que viesse na sua _delicatessen_, disse que já a conhecia há bastante tempo; o cavaleiro explicou.

-É verdade, embora você tenha marcado a prova do bolo, Freya me ligou dizendo que a irmã viria junto e pediu que eu separasse as sobremesas para serem escolhidas primeiro; Alegra explicou. –Espero que não haja problemas com relação a isso? –ela indagou.

-Não tem problema, não é Shun? –Hilda indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Não, de forma alguma; o cavaleiro respondeu levemente desconfiado.

-Por favor me acompanhem; ela pediu indicando um corredor logo à frente.

Antes de seguir em frente, deixou os orbes correrem pela _delicatessen_, na parte que estavam o lugar parecia uma doceria comum, com balcões refrigerados e cheios de tortas e doces. As cores nas paredes eram suaves e convidativas, dando um ar de familiaridade ao estabelecimento.

-Vamos? –Shun falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Ah Sim! Claro; ela murmurou seguindo com ele, enquanto seus olhos curiosos não perdiam detalhe algum.

-Na frente temos o estabelecimento comercial, mas aqui dentro ficam as cozinhas onde nossa equipe trabalha nas encomendas que recebemos ao longo do ano; Alegra explicou, parando em frente a uma cozinha impecavelmente limpa, mas agitada.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Hilda indagou curiosa, vendo vários homens de branco correndo atarefados para todos os lados.

-Recebemos um pedido de última hora para um aniversário, então mobilizamos uma equipe de confeiteiros para aprontar tudo até sexta-feira; Alegra explicou, diante do olhar espantado dos dois. –Nós chegamos a receber encomendas para o dia seguinte em grande quantidades, então procuramos sempre ter funcionários o suficiente para mobilizar alguns e suprir a encomenda; ela explicou seguindo em frente.

Passaram por outras três cozinhas igualmente bem equipadas e em funcionamento. Não foi necessário explicar novamente que cada equipe de confeiteiros estava atarantado com alguma encomenda.

-Freya me falou tanto de você,que estava curiosa para lhe conhecer; Alegra falou caminhando ao lado de Hilda.

-Verdade? –a jovem indagou curiosa.

-Claro, alias, ela me disse que talvez você ficasse um pouco confusa com relação às sobremesas e que confia nas suas escolhas. Mas para facilitar ela pediu que eu separasse algumas das sobremesas que ela mais consome de nós para que seja selecionada uma; Alegra explicou. –Alem das amostras dos bolos, é claro; ela apressou-se em completar quando notou o olhar indecifrável do cavaleiro sobre si.

-Realmente, assim é mais fácil; Hilda falou aliviada.

-Venham; Alegra falou indicando a última cozinha do corredor. O cômodo estaria vazio se ignorassem todas as indumentárias usadas pelos confeiteiros. –Sentem-se, por favor; a jovem falou indicando a eles dois bancos em frente a uma bancada de mármore.

-Freya falou que vocês trabalham apenas com doces; Shun comentou, enquanto ela ia até um refrigerador e retirava o primeiro prato de lá.

-Sim, raramente fazemos algum salgado. Só em último caso, como noivos desesperados cujas noivas ameaçam cancelar o casamento se não tiverem seus desejos atendidos; Alegra falou gesticulando casualmente.

-Como é grande aqui; Hilda comentou olhando a cozinha ampla.

-Como recebemos bastante pedidos, mantemos apenas um chefe confeiteiro por setor. Temos cinco cozinhas equipadas e mais de vinte e cinco auxiliares; Alegra explicou. –Dos pratos que Freya me pediu, fizemos seis amostras numa porção menor da que será servida oficialmente. A cada amostra, aconselho-os a tomarem uma pequena dose de café puro, para que o gosto do doce anterior não influencie o próximo;

-É como perfume; Shun falou vendo o olhar confuso da jovem. –Quando muitas essências se misturam você fica com os sentidos confusos, sem saber qual essência pertence ao primeiro perfume ou aos outros. Por isso o café, ele anula o gosto e o cheiro da essência de um perfume ou neste caso, o gosto do açúcar de cada sobremesa;

-Entendi, e que sobremesa é essa? –a jovem indagou apontando para a doceira que Alegra colocou sobre a bancada na frente deles com um par de colheres.

-Três sobremesas contem açúcar em calda e licor. A nossa proposta é colocar sobremesas de frutas que combinem com manjar de coco, devido sua textura mais suave e por ser menos açucarados, evitando uma sensação enjoativa; Alegra explicou. –Alguns possuem canela e a maioria do açúcar é da própria fruta;

-Interessante; Shun murmurou, pegando uma das colheres.

-Eu gostei desse; Hilda falou depois de provar o primeiro que consistia no manjar de coco que Alegra falara e em maçãs carameladas, levemente salpicadas com canela e açúcar de confeiteiro.

-A maçã normalmente combina com sobremesas assim, porque é levemente cítrica e não é tão doce quanto a maioria das frutas vermelhas. Graças à calda de açúcar ela não fica com um gosto insosso; Alegra explicou. –Alem do mais, essa é uma sobremesa que combina bem com noivos; ela completou casualmente.

-Uhn? –Hilda murmurou confusa.

-Ah! Por causa de toda aquela história de paraíso, cobras e tentações. Afinal, quem ainda acredita que aquela maçã era só uma maçã e o pecado original não...;

-Já deu pra entender Alegra; Shun a cortou com um olhar frio assim que notou aonde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa.

-Não o que? –Hilda perguntou curiosa.

-Cada cultura tem uma forma de explicar como surgiu o mundo e tudo mais, era isso que Alegra estava se referindo; Shun explicou, lançando um olhar atravessado a ruiva.

Deveria ter imaginado que Freya aprontaria mais alguma achando que iria coagir a irmã a seguir seu plano. Provavelmente as sobremesas deveriam ter sido mais um dos itens vetados por Hyoga, mas porque? –ele se perguntou pensativo.

-Aqui esta o outro; Alegra falou colocando uma doceira com sorvete de nozes e calda de chocolate.

-O que mais tem na calda alem do cacau do chocolate? –Shun perguntou após provar a sobremesa.

-Uma pequena dose de rum; Alegra respondeu apreciando a observação enquanto servia-lhes uma dose de café e dava seqüência na degustação.

Três sobremesas mais tarde, a jovem de melenas vermelhas estava quase arrancando os cabelos. Não era possível que aqueles dois agissem como se nada estivesse acontecendo entre eles. Até um cego poderia ver as nuvens de estática ali, correndo de um para o outro.

-"Droga, preciso fazer alguma coisa"; Alegra pensou.

Sabia que Shun estava desconfiado de algo, podia sentir em sua aura o quanto ele estava na defensiva. Mas não havia um jeito sutil de fazer aqueles dois entrarem em combustão espontânea, porque do jeito que as coisas estavam, só assim mesmo.

-Se me dão licença um pouquinho. Vou ver como os rapazes estão na outra cozinha, enquanto vocês provam a última sobremesa; Alegra falou depois de lhes entregar a doceira e os dois assentiam.

-Figo com licor; Shun falou vendo as frutas mergulhadas num liquido esverdeado.

-Acho que já ouvi falar dessa sobremesa; Hilda comentou pensativa, tentando lembrar do de lembrar de quando isso acontecera. Era recente, embora não soubesse o quanto.

-Como não sou grande apreciador de licor, menos ainda de figo. Essa eu passo; o cavaleiro falou entregando-lhe uma espécie de garfo com apenas duas pontas, para que ela pudesse provar.

-Já que é assim; ela falou dando de ombros. Com cuidado pegou a fruta da doceira e deixou o licor escorrer por alguns segundos.

Tentou desprender seus olhos da jovem, mas tal tarefa tornou-se impossível naqueles míseros segundos. Era difícil ficar alheio à presença dela e a perturbação que ela lhe causava com seus gestos cuidadosos e delicados.

Respirou fundo, sentindo a garganta subitamente secar enquanto seus olhos traiçoeiros acompanhavam fixamente os lábios rosados fecharem-se sobre a fruta esverdeada e um gemido de satisfação escapar por entre eles, indo ecoar de maneira enlouquecedora em sua mente.

Passou a mão de maneira nervosa, porém discreta pelos cabelos, antes de deixar a ponta dos dedos puxarem a gola da camisa que parecia fechar-se em seu pescoço, lhe sufocando.

Céus! Precisava manter a mente em foco e parar de deixar seus pensamentos desviarem-se para caminhos que não estava disposto a percorrer. Entretanto, era difícil se lembrar de quem eram e qual o propósito de tudo aquilo quando ainda tinha a imagens de cintas-liga e calda de chocolate na mente.

Ser padrinho não era uma tarefa fácil, alias... Oh! Vida difícil!

**.II.**

Andou impaciente pela biblioteca, há essas horas eles estariam com Alegra. Quem sabe ela pudesse conseguir algo mais concreto do que Felícia.

-Você não acha que deveria pegar mais leve com sua irmã? –uma voz feminina falou vinda de um canto escuro na sala.

-Hilda jamais deixaria Asgard por conta própria e as regras que a prendem ao trono; Freya respondeu com pesar. –Eu falei com Freyr e Freya, nossos primos e ambos disseram que poderiam cuidar de tudo e ajudar na administração do castelo para aliviar a carga de minha irmã, mas ela não deixa;

-É uma forma de auto-punição; Felícia falou acomodando-lhe melhor na poltrona estofada, enquanto cruzava as pernas.

-Ela deve se sentir culpada pelo que aconteceu por causa do anel, mas a culpa não é dela; Freya exasperou.

-Sabemos disso; Harm respondeu surgindo ao lado de Felícia. –Mas pressioná-la para sair da concha pode fazê-la se retrair ainda mais;

-Nos últimos três anos eu a convidei para vir aqui infinitas vezes e Hilda sempre arrumou uma desculpa para não sair de Asgard; a jovem falou triste. –E agora não vou deixá-la voltar para lá. Qualquer um de nossos primos é capacitado para assumir essa responsabilidade, não vou deixar que isso a prenda ao passado e a tire de mim;

-Mas...;

-Minha irmã é tudo que tenho, não vou deixá-la sofrendo quando sei que isso pode ser diferente; Freya falou veemente. –Sei o quanto ela amava Siegfried e sei também que se aquele anel não houvesse aparecido, talvez os dois tivesse um futuro juntos, mas os tempos são outros e ele não esta mais aqui. Minha irmã precisa ver isso e seguir em frente, mas em Asgard, com todas aquelas lembranças não vai acontecer; ela completou.

-Concordamos com você, mas tenha paciência. As coisas não acontecem da noite para o dia; Harm falou sabiamente.

-Deixe que o destino se encarregue de uni-los se assim for sua vontade; uma terceira completou manifestando-se na sala, chamando a atenção das três para a jovem de melenas lilases que acabava de entrar.

-Athena!

**.III.**

Lembrava-se vagamente de ter ouvido Felícia falar sobre os figos, mas a jovem de melenas loiras lhe deixara tão agitada com a prova das roupas que só agora estava se lembrando disso.

-Se quer realmente deixá-lo de quatro, só as roupas não são suficientes, se bem que já é meio caminho andado... Use algum doce, de preferência sobremesas com calda e licor... Elas sempre abrem um leque de infinitas possibilidades;

Sentiu um arrepio cruzar suas costas e ofegou ao ouvir a voz da jovem ecoar em sua mente.

-Você esta bem? –Shun perguntou vendo-a ficar escarlate repentinamente.

-Sim... Acho; Hilda falou com a voz entrecortada e tossindo.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados tentando afastar a imagem perturbadora que surgiu em sua mente de um certo cavaleiro, muita calda de chocolate e chantily.

-Tem certeza que esta bem? –Shun perguntou preocupado ajudando-a a descer do banco, vendo-a se agitar. –É melhor pararmos com as provas, essa última não lhe fez bem. Por isso não gosto de figos; ele completou empurrando o prato para longe.

-Não, eu só... Afoguei; Hilda falou dando a primeira desculpa que conseguiu pensar. –Acho que o ar entrou pelo canal errado; ela murmurou.

-Podemos deixar o resto para amanhã, as coisas estão bem adiantadas; ele falou suavemente.

-...; Hilda assentiu, precisava de um tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem, antes que fizesse algo que fosse se arrepender e se envergonhar depois.

-Ficou um pouco aqui...; ouviu a voz dele ecoar levemente enrouquecida em seu ouvido.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou sentindo-o tocar-lhe o canto dos lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Um calor intenso inundou-lhe o corpo, ameaçando lhe sufocar. Ergueu os olhos na direção dele, mas encontrou-os sobre si de maneira tão intensa que sentiu seu coração disparar.

-De calda; Shun falou suavemente enquanto seu olhar prendia o dela e tornava-se levemente nublado.

-Ah sim! –a jovem balbuciou.

-Então o que acharam dos pratos? –Alegra perguntou entrando na cozinha, fazendo os dois se assustarem.

-São ótimas; Hilda falou afastando-se envergonhada do cavaleiro.

-Ah que bom; Alegra falou casualmente embora seu olhar levemente malicioso parecesse ter visto bem mais do que demonstrava. –Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpresa com os pedidos de sua irmã, não dos bolos, porque já havíamos conversado sobre isso; ela completou voltando-se para Shun que assentiu.

-Como? –Hilda perguntou confusa.

-Sobremesas assim não são freqüentemente requisitadas, bem com frutas é claro, mas não exatamente essas;

-Por quê? - ela perguntou sem notar a tensão do cavaleiro.

-Ah! Vocês sabem... Com todo esse puritanismo dissimulado que vemos hoje em dia, nós ficamos meio reticentes quando alguém pede de amostra para festas, o cardápio Afrodisíaco, mesmo o pedido vindo de Freya;

-Como é? –Shun quase berrou para em seguida pigarrear levemente, tentando aplacar o rubor que tingia sua face, deixando-a escarlate.

-Isso mesmo, ou vai dizer que vocês não sabiam? –ela perguntou inocentemente.

-Do que ela esta falando, Shun? –Hilda perguntou confusa.

-Querida, me diga o que você vê? –Alegra perguntou indicando a porção de figos que restava.

-Figo com calda; ela falou sem entender.

-Vamos, você é mais inteligente do que isso; a ruiva insistiu.

-Alegra, isso é suficiente. Vou falar com Freya depois; Shun começou.

-Por Odin; ouviu a voz da jovem soar levemente em pânico, trincou os dentes tendo o impulso de torcer o pescoço da noiva do amigo por colocar-lhes numa saia justa daquelas.

-Pensei que vocês tivessem notado, mesmo porque os outros pratos não eram nada sutis; Alegra falou casualmente.

-Shun, acho que tínhamos hora na floricultura também, não? –a voz da jovem saiu levemente tremula pelo pânico.

-Não se envergonhe querida, isso é normal; Alegra falou completamente, mesmo diante do olhar inflamado do cavaleiro. –Sabe por que os pratos são chamados de Afrodisíaco?

-Acho que ela não quer saber; Shun respondeu num tom de voz tão frio que assustaria até mesmo Kamus de Aquário.

-Não seja bobo, não é nada para se preocupar; Alegra falou gesticulando casualmente.

-É melhor deixamos para a próxima Alegra, temos hora e...;

-Não vai demorar; Alegra o cortou. –Você conhece algo sobre mitologia grega?

-Um pouco; Hilda falou revezando seu olhar entre Shun e a jovem ruiva.

-Já ouviu falar de Afrodite, a deusa do amor?

-Sim, é a correspondente de Freya para os nórdicos; ela respondeu.

-Isso; Alegra continuou. –Na Era de Ouro, quando Afrodite nasceu na ilha de Chipre, ela foi criada pelas mulheres da ilha, que a mimaram e cuidaram dela para que Afrodite se tornasse a mais bela de todas as deusas. O treinamento que ela recebeu não consistia nos conhecimentos básicos de uma pessoa comum. Ela foi treinada nas artes do amor, como chamavam na época;

-Como assim? –Hilda indagou curiosa e totalmente alheia aos olhares mortais trocados entre o cavaleiro e a ruiva.

-Afrodite aprendeu que os relacionamentos não consistiam apenas na convivência entre duas pessoas e sim, que tudo começava com as preliminares da relação. Os flertes como chamamos hoje em dia; Alegra explicou. –Naquela época os conceitos de pudor eram diferentes dos de hoje, hoje o que parece vulgar era extremamente natural naquela época;

-Alegra, acho que já é suficiente; Shun a cortou.

-Imagina, estamos só começando; ela falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios antes de voltar-se para Hilda. –Antigamente as mulheres tinham mais liberdade para agir, digamos que Afrodite foi à pioneira dessa geração, porque ela inventou o termo Afrodisíaco;

-Não entendi; Hilda falou confusa.

-Não é novidade a quantidade de amantes que Afrodite teve ao longo de sua existência histórica. Entre eles estavam deuses, mortais e os homens mais belos do mundo, que com um estalar de dedos dobravam-se a suas vontades, mas porque?

-Por quê? –a jovem quis saber curiosa.

-Porque ela simplesmente sabia a forma correta de seduzi-los. O treinamento que Afrodite recebeu das mulheres em Chipre, consistia em saber como manipular os desejos e anseios de terceiros a sua vontade. A arte de seduzir não se resume ao flerte, mas sim, a tudo aquilo que lhes encaminhar para um clímax mais intenso; ela completou lançando um olhar ao cavaleiro dos pés a cabeça.

-Estamos atrasados Hilda; Shun falou ajudando-a a descer do banco.

-Estou quase acabando; Alegra o cortou, impedindo-o de levar a jovem para longe dali. – Afrodite era a mulher mais bela do mundo;

-O que só serviu para causar a guerra de Tróia... Vamos; Shun falou mordaz, voltando-se para a jovem de melenas azuis, impaciente.

-Por isso...; Alegra continuou ignorando-o. - Mas beleza não é tudo, existem infinitos fatores que fazem um homem e uma mulher se interessarem um pelo outro. Entretanto o elemento Afrodisíaco serve para estimular a sensibilidade das pessoas, deixando-as mais suscetíveis e receptivas aos...;

-Ela já entendeu Alegra; Shun a cortou vendo Hilda ficar ainda mais escarlate.

-Enfim, pra resumir Freya achou que seria interessante alguns desses pratos. Quem não conhece não vai achar nada demais nisso, mas quem conhece pode até se animar um pouquinho; ela completou inocentemente maliciosa.

-Ah! Obrigada pela explicação, mas agora precisamos mesmo ir; Hilda falou.

-Certo! Quando decidirem sobre as sobremesas, me avisem. Os bolos estarão prontos depois de amanhã para a degustação; Alegra completou acompanhando-os até a saída.

-Obrigado, até mais; Shun falou pegando na mão de Hilda e puxando-a para longe dali como se uma matilha de lobos os perseguisse.

Abriu a porta para Hilda entrar e antes que ela pudesse falar algo, ele já havia prendido o cinto em si e dava a volta no carro.

Suspirou aliviado quando ganharam as ruas. Pelo menos não havia nenhum duplo sentido em flores, elas eram totalmente inocentes. Deveria ter começado pelas flores, mas parece que o destino estava contra eles, era a única razão.

**.IV.**

As três mulheres voltaram-se na direção da jovem que calmamente entrava na biblioteca e fechava a porta atrás de si.

-Quando senti o cosmo de vocês achei que estava imaginando coisas; Saori falou calmamente, voltando-se para elas.

-Como vai Athena? –Harm falou de maneira polida e controlada.

-Bem e vocês? – ela indagou lançando um olhar curioso a Felícia.

-Bem; elas limitaram-se a responder.

-Saori, sei o que esta pensando, mas...;

-Não, eu creio que não; Saori cortou delicadamente a jovem de melenas douradas. –Mas concordo com Harmonia, se você continuar pressionando-os, pode afastá-los em vez de uni-los;

-Não estamos exatamente os pressionando; Freya rebateu indignada.

-Atormentá-los com Fetiches e Afrodisíacos não me parece uma abordagem muito sutil; Saori falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Oras! Todo mundo precisa de alguns estímulos na relação de vez em quando; Felícia se manifestou indignada.

-Você e Alegra já fizeram à parte de vocês, deixem à poeira assentar um pouco. Temos um mês pela frente; Harm falou antes que elas resolvessem baixar o nível.

-Mas se não agirmos pode acontecer algo; Freya falou impaciente.

-O mínimo que pode acontecer é um dos dois enlouquecer e chutar o pau da barraca; Harmonia falou levantando-se. –Eu disse que iria ajudar e vou, mas no meu tempo e essa é minha prerrogativa; ela falou lançando um olhar de aviso a Felícia e Freya.

-Tudo bem, a próxima é você e eu prometi não interferir; Felícia falou erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz, antes que a jovem desaparecesse.

Não seria bom contraria-la e como Harmonia dissera, teriam de esperar. Assim fora o combinado quando Freya conseguira reunir as três mulheres. Deixar que cada uma agisse a sua própria maneira.

Bufou exasperada, se ao menos pudesse fazer aquilo sozinha não teria de esperar tanto. Mas situações desesperadas, requeriam medidas igualmente desesperadas; Fréya pensou.

**Continua...**

**Sabe, eu quase chego a ficar com dó do Shun e da Hilda. Mas vejam bem... Eu disse 'Quase'. Rsrsrsrs...**

**Mas eu realmente estou adorando trabalhar com esse casal. Nunca pensei que esse desafio iria estimular tanto minha imaginação. O Shun por si só é um personagem que abre um leque de infinitas possibilidades.**

**Muitos podem não perceber, mas ele é versátil. Num momento em que ele aparenta ser aquele querubim renascentista, fofo e casto. No outro ele pode se tornar um poço de complexidade, totalmente indecifrável.**

**E o legal da Hilda é toda essa inocência dela, que mesmo ela vivendo no meio de guerras e conflitos políticos em Asgard, ela ainda tem aquele lado menina na bolha de cristal. Como se ela houvesse decorado o manual da Arte da Guerra, mas as experiências de vida e o **_**feeling **_**dela fossem zero.**

**Inicialmente eu pensei em fazer uma fic curta dos dois, mas depois do segundo capitulo quando as coisas começaram a surgir que nem uma tempestade na minha cabeça, eu vi que isso não ia rolar. Eles merecem uma fic média/ longa no mínimo.**

**Tem muita saia justa para colocar esses dois. Eu particularmente estou me divertindo ao contar as desventuras em série que esse casal passa. Enquanto o Shun tenta manter a visão que a Hilda tem do mundo, o mais pura possível. Outras três divindades rebeldes querem mesmo é ver o circo pegar fogo.**

**Enfim, gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos que vem acompanhando "Entrando Numa Fria". Fiquem a vontade para expressarem a opinião de vocês. Para aqueles que têm problema com o Ff-net e quiserem entrar em contato comigo, posso ser encontrada no Orkut, Pan Box, Pan Box Fórum, no Anjos da Noite Blog, MSN e no You Tube (mas com o nick de JessyHelsing).**

**Ademais, nos vemos na próxima.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9 **


	7. Flores Biquinis e Armações

**ENTRANDO NUMA FRIA**

**By Dama 9 **

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Felícia e Alegra são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7: Flores, biquínis e armações.**

**.I.**

Por todas as divindades do mundo, que época era essa que vivia, que não podia nem ao menos confiar na inocência das flores mais? –ele se perguntou consternado, enquanto estacionava o carro na garagem.

-O que vamos fazer amanhã? –Hilda perguntou tentando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que se instalara entre os dois depois da floricultura.

Entretanto era difícil ignorar os donos da floricultura que lhes recepcionaram, dois rapazes de longos cabelos dourados, que se passariam perfeitamente por gêmeos se os olhos de ambos respectivamente não fossem, dourado e violeta.

-Uma empresa de decoração foi contratada; Shun explicou enquanto descia do carro e dava a volta para abrir a porta para dela. –Eles ficaram de entregar amanhã o lay-out do salão de festas, mas só saímos por volta das nove; ele explicou.

-Certo! – ela murmurou, enquanto pegava as sacolas no banco de trás.

Suspirou cansada, jamais pensou que uma inocente ida ao shopping ou a uma delicatessen podessem causar tanta comoção; ela pensou sentindo a face aquecer-se, mas pelo menos Felícia e Alegra tinham a presença menos perturbadoras do que os dois rapazes que assim que chegaram, começaram a falar de Orquídeas e Rosas de uma forma que faria um devasso corar.

-O jantar é por volta das sete, ainda da tempo de descansar um pouco; Shun comentou, enquanto dirigiam-se para o hall de entrada.

-Senhor, sua irmã ligou; Yume falou aproximando-se.

-Estranho! Pandora normalmente liga no celular primeiro; ele murmurou pegando o aparelho e franziu o cenho ao constatar que não havia nenhuma chamada perdida.

Não era normal isso acontecer, alias, desde que ela e Ikki andaram se estranhando em seu último aniversário, a jovem de melenas negras vinha evitando ligar direto para a mansão e correr o risco do irmão interceptar a ligação.

-Não faz muito tempo que ela ligou; a jovem de melenas castanhas falou.

-Certo! Depois ligo de volta, obrigado; ele respondeu com um sorriso.

-Sua irmã não vive no Japão? –Hilda indagou curiosa.

-Não, ela vive no condado de Heinstein, na Turingia, uma cidade do interior da Alemanha; Shun explicou, enquanto começavam a subir as escadas. –Os pais dela... Quero dizer, nossos pais viviam no castelo Heinstein e com o final das guerras ela decidiu ficar lá e eu, bem... Estou aqui; ele completou com um sorriso hesitante.

-Imagino, depois de viver tantos anos no Japão, é difícil se acostumar com a vida em outro lugar; Hilda comentou pensativa.

-E você, nunca pensou em experimentar viver em outro lugar que não fosse Asgard? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Não! – a jovem respondeu com simplicidade. –Talvez seja comodismo, mas com todas as coisas que aconteceram em Asgard nos últimos anos eu não achei que algum dia sairia de lá, nem mesmo por um mês; ela comentou sorrindo.

-Eu gosto do Japão, adoro a primavera daqui quando o gelo branco derrete dando lugar ao rosa das Sakuras, ou o roxo das Ayames; o cavaleiro falou sorrindo enquanto detinha-se em frente a porta do quarto da jovem, para em seguida abrir a porta e dar-lhe passagem. –Bem, tenha um bom descanso. Se precisar de algo, minha porta é a da frente; ele avisou e antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, já havia fechado a porta e se retirado.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto jogava as sacolas sobre a cama, jamais pensou que aquele dia demoraria tanto a acabar; ela pensou encaminhando-se para sua mala, com a intenção de pegar algumas peças de roupa e tomar um banho antes de descansar para a hora do jantar.

**.II.**

Deitou-se em uma espreguiçadeira, vendo pouco a pouco o sol esconder-se atrás das árvores e uma brisa suave trazer a noite. Suspirou um pouco sonolenta, fazia bastante tempo que não sentava-se no jardim para ver o tempo passar.

Normalmente quando estava na mansão Kido preferia refugiar-se no planetário e ver as estrelas; ela lembrou-se.

-Vai ser uma bela noite; uma voz grossa falou a seu lado.

-Parece que sim; Saori respondeu sorrindo ao ver a imagem de um jovem de longos cabelos dourados materializar-se a seu lado. –Mas você parece cansado;

-Foi um dia longo; ele respondeu sentando-se na outra espreguiçadeira. –Elas estão dispostas a tudo para juntar aqueles dois;

-E o que você acha disso? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-Tudo ficaria mais fácil se pudesse usar minhas flechas; Eros reclamou aborrecido. –Mas minha irmã me proibiu de chegar perto de qualquer um dos cavaleiros com elas;

-Talvez Harmonia queria que as coisas se desenvolvam sozinhas e não posso dizer que discordo dela; Saori falou sorrindo.

-É uma pena que Freya e Hator não pensem assim; o jovem arqueiro falou passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos. –Até mesmo Freyr se uniu a causa, mas não tivemos muito sucesso com as flores; ele falou aborrecido.

-Já pensou em adotar uma abordagem mais sutil e menos agressiva? –ela sugeriu.

-Freya acha que sutilezas vão deixá-los acomodados demais. Hator disse que uma abordagem mais agressiva vai estimular o _sexy-apple_ deles e fazer as coisas se ajeitarem de maneira mais eficiente; ele explicou.

-E você? O que acha? –Saori perguntou.

-Não tive muito tempo de pensar nisso; Eros confessou. –É difícil tomar alguma decisão quando se esta entre três mulheres de personalidades tão fortes; ele explicou. –Até eu me sinto intimidado por elas às vezes; ele confessou.

-Não duvido; Saori falou sorrindo. –Quando elas colocam uma idéia na cabeça, é impossível demove-las;

-Mas e você, como está? –ele perguntou de repente.

-Uhn!

-Você me pareceu um pouco deprimida aqui sozinha; Eros comentou preocupado. –Esta com algum problema?

-Não, esta tudo bem; ela desconversou. –Mas agora vou ter de entrar, você se importa?

-Não, fique a vontade; ele falou sorrindo, enquanto estendia-lhe a mão, para ajudá-la.

-Ah! Boa sorte amanhã, talvez vocês consigam algo; Saori falou sorrindo, antes de se afastar.

-Tomara; Eros murmurou, vendo-a desaparecer pelos fundos da casa. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, antes de lançar um olhar de soslaio para o irmão que acabara de surgir atrás de si. –Fico pensando quanto tempo mais, você vai deixá-la nessa agonia?

-Tudo tem seu tempo, irmão; Anteros falou fitando-o com os gelados orbes dourados. –Tudo a seu tempo; ele respondeu calmamente, enquanto com a ponta dos dedos afastava alguns fios negros que o vento lançara sobre seus olhos.

**.III.**

Serrou os punhos sob a barra de ferro, vendo as juntas dos dedos ficarem quase brancas antes que a suspendesse para cima. Respirou e inspirou fundo, repetindo o movimento, para cima e pra baixo seguidas vezes, tentando manter a barra equilibrada.

Fazia muito tempo que não usava a academia da mansão para se exercitar, mas ao chegar em seu quarto e tentar descansar até o jantar, vira que a inquietação que sentia não lhe daria paz.

Fechou os olhos, enquanto forçava os alteres para cima e soltava-os sobre o suporte. Suspirou aliviado por livrar-se do peso. Aquilo deveria ser fácil para si, isso é claro, se estivesse concentrado o suficiente para levar aquela bateria de exercícios a sério; ele pensou.

Entretanto, desde o dia anterior vinha tendo dificuldade em se concentrar, principalmente ao ficar sabendo quem era a "Madrinha".

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, o melhor que tinha a fazer era tomar um banho frio e refrear seus pensamentos; ele pensou, levantando-se e decidindo usar o vestiário anexo ao ginásio em vez de ir primeiro para seu quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jogou-se na cama, sentindo-se completamente exausta. Aquela noite sem duvidas dormiria como um anjinho, com calor ou sem. Suspirou pesadamente e estava quase dormindo ali mesmo, quando a irmã irrompeu porta a dentro.

-Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Quero saber tudo, não me esconda nada; Freya falou animada, jogando-se a seu lado na dama.

-Hein?

-Oras, como foram as coisas com o Shun? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Conseguimos resolver a maioria das coisas que estavam agendadas; Hilda respondeu sem entender o olhar decepcionado da irmã.

-Só? –Freya perguntou incrédula.

Como ela podia passar um dia inteiro com um cavaleiro lindo, charmoso e cheiroso como Shun e ser tão impessoal na resposta? Hyoga que lhe perdoasse, estava comprometida, mas não cega para os prazeres da vida, que obviamente incluíam apreciar o que era belo.

Mesmo Shun com aquela carinha de querubim renascentista era de arrasar quarteirão quando queria, alias, ele andava bancando o celibatário nos últimos meses não por falta de opção, porque conhecia uma porção de garotas que desejariam saber na pratica se aquele virginiano era tão perfeccionista e meticuloso como dizia o signo.

Por isso precisava agir rápido, um bom partido desses não iria ficar solteiro por muito tempo e sua irmã, sua adorada irmã, merecia o melhor, nada menos do que o melhor; ela pensou sorrindo largamente.

-As sobremesas já foram escolhidas e a prova dos bolos vai ser no final de semana; Hilda comentou.

-E o que achou da Felícia? –Freya perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ahn! Bem...; Hilda balbuciou corando furiosamente. –Ela é uma pessoa bastante diferente;

-Ah! Confesse; a irmã provocou, enquanto virava-se na cama de forma que pudesse apoiar os cotovelos no colchão e fitar a irmã. –Não ficou nem um pouquinho curiosa para saber onde metade daquelas coisas que ela vende lá, são usadas? –ela perguntou.

-Não! Definitivamente, não! – Hilda respondeu escarlate.

-Ah! É uma pena; ela murmurou em desalento, mas isso não lhe faria desistir. –Mas o que são essas sacolas então?

-Veja bem, eu tentei dizer a ela que...;

-Nossa! – Freya falou cortando-a, enquanto virava as sacolas sobre a cama para ver o que Felícia conseguira fazer a irmã levar para a casa. Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente, enquanto segurava uma camisola de cetim esmeralda. Definitivamente Felícia não brincava em serviço; ela pensou vendo os acompanhamentos. Meias de ceda, cinta liga e outras _cositas_mais.

-Eu disse a ela que não havia necessidade de tanta coisa; Hilda tentou explicar.

-Uhn! Talvez, mas essa combina com você; Freya completou voltando-se para a irmã e colocando a camisola na frente dela. –Olha só e tem uma azul também; ela continuou revirando as coisas.

-Freya; Hilda falou começando a entrar em pânico.

-Isso vai ser interessante; Freya murmurou sorrindo largamente.

-É melhor eu guardar isso; a jovem resmungou pegando rapidamente as coisas e nervosamente jogou-as de volta nas sacolas, antes que a irmã pudesse falar algo contra.

-Tudo bem, mas ela ao menos lhe explicou como usar tudo isso? –a irmã perguntou curiosa, enquanto sentava-se na cama e via Hilda nervosamente tentar enfiar a sacola dentro do guarda-roupa sem destruir nada no caminho.

-Claro; Hilda resmungou aborrecida.

Alem de estar inquieta por conta de toda aquela agitação do dia, ainda tinha aquele calor todo que estava começando a lhe dar nos nervosos e que nem o banho frio resolvera, apenas piorara; ela pensou assoprando alguns fiozinhos azulados que caiam sobre seus olhos, mas notou aborrecida que eles estavam começando a colar-se a sua pele.

-É sempre tão quente nessa época do ano? –ela perguntou voltando-se para a irmã.

-Normalmente não, mas hoje a casa esta abafada; Freya explicou. –Tatsume mandou fazer manutenção no sistema de ar-condicionado da casa, por isso os aparelhos foram desligados e só serão religados após o jantar;

-Entendi; ela resmungou, suspirando pesadamente. Talvez mais um banho frio pudesse ajudar a aliviar aquele calor, antes que tivesse uma desidratação ou coisa parecida.

-Mas se você esta com tanto calor, tenho uma idéia; Freya falou animada, com os orbes brilhando.

-Algo me diz que não vou gostar disso; Hilda falou desconfiada.

-Ah! Não seja tão cínica assim, isso não combina com você; a irmã reclamou. –Eu só pensei que talvez você quisesse entrar na piscina do ginásio. Lá é o único lugar que o sistema de refrigeração é independente, provavelmente deve estar fresquinho lá; ela falou.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não sei nadar; ela falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu sei, mas nada te impede de entrar um pouco e se refrescar. Em vez de ir se trancar no banheiro e acabar cozinhando numa sauna antes de conseguir regular a temperatura; Freya falou eloqüente. –Alem do mais, a piscina não é olímpica, tendo dois metros de profundidade em toda ela. Ela tem uma parte rasa;

-Não sei! Não acho isso uma boa idéia; Hilda falou. Não queria arriscar e correr o risco de se afogar; ela pensou preocupada.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou com você; Freya falou prontamente.

-Mas...;

-Ainda temos tempo antes do jantar, alem do mais depois de sair da piscina você pode usar o banheiro do vestiário para se vestir, então não fique inventado desculpas para não ir; ela adiantou-se.

-Mas não tenho roupa nenhuma pra vestir e-...; ela parou de argumentar quando viu a irmã levantar-se da cama e disparar para fora do quarto.

Estupefata, apenas ouvi os passos dela pelo corredor, um grito feminino, provavelmente de alguém que ela tropeçou no caminho, antes de ouvir por fim a porta do quarto da irmã abrir-se.

-Ahn! Imagino que Freya tenha saído daqui; uma Saori toda descabelada falou encostando-se no batente da porta.

-Desculpe, minha irmã às vezes não pensa pra fazer as coisas; Hilda desculpou-se.

-Sem problemas; a jovem murmurou respirando fundo e recompondo-se rapidamente. –Mas porque toda aquela pressa?

-Não faço a mínima idéia do que ela esta tramando; Hilda respondeu hesitante. –Ela estava tentando me convencer de entrar na piscina do ginásio e eu disse que não tinha roupa, ai Freya saiu correndo; ela explicou.

-Uhn! – Saori murmurou assentindo.

-Voltei; Freya falou entrando correndo no quarto e jogando algumas coisas sobre a cama. –Ah! Saori, venha nos ajudar a escolher um que fique bom; ela chamou acenando para ela.

-O que é isso? –Hilda perguntou pegando com a pontinha dos dedos um pequeno triangulo de pano com alguns fiozinhos nas laterais, arqueou a sobrancelha voltando-se para a irmã, que jazia com a face corada pela corrida.

-Oras! Você disse que não tinha roupa para vestir e entrar na água, então, fui buscar algumas coisas; ela falou como se fosse obvio.

-Mas em que exatamente isso vai ajudar? –Hilda perguntou voltando-se para Saori.

-Aqui, quando vamos entrar numa terma usamos uma tolha em volta do corpo. Quando vamos a uma piscina usamos maiôs ou um biquíni; Saori falou indicando o jogo de duas peças que Freya estendia na cama.

-Não entendi. Se a intenção é cobrir, tem alguma coisa errada com isso aqui; Hilda falou inconformada. –Será que você não deveria reclamar com a loja que comprou essas peças. Obviamente elas devem ter vindo com defeito, são pequenas demais; ela comentou.

-Ahn! Elas não têm defeito algum; Freya falou respirando fundo, pra não rir. –Acontece que elas são assim mesmo, é para você poder, bem... Sabe; ela falou gesticulando de forma que imitasse alguém nadando, entretanto a irmã apenas arqueou ainda mais as sobrancelhas afinaladas.

-Porque não experimenta um para ver como é? –Saori sugeriu.

-Acho que não vai adiantar muito; Hilda falou inconformada, erguendo um das peças na altura dos olhos. –É muito pequeno;

-Você não perde nada experimentando; Saori ressaltou, lançando um olhar de aviso a Freya, quando a mesma ameaçou falar algo que provavelmente fosse deixar a irmã constrangida. –Vamos fazer assim, se você se sentir melhor eu vou até meu quarto, visto um e mostro como ficou. Depois você experimenta os modelos que Freya trouxe, sem pressão; ela ressaltou.

-...; Hilda assentiu, aliviada.

-Eu volto logo; Saori avisou.

**.IV.**

Bateu a ponta dos dedos insistentemente sob o tampo da mesa. Fazia pelo menos quinze minutos que estava esperando a ligação completar e nada. Olhou discretamente para os lados, garantindo que não havia ninguém por perto, principalmente a noiva.

Sabia muito bem o que June pensava sobre aquilo, mas não podia simplesmente jogar a toalha. Não quando seu "irmãozinho" estava prestes a cair nas ardilosas armadilhas de Freya; ele pensou serrando o punho e batendo-o sobre o tampo da mesa.

_**-Alô;**_

Droga! Deveria ter previsto que a asgardiana não iria pegar leve, mas ouvir da boca do próprio Escorpião que o irmão estava levando fama de "tarado" por causa das armações dela, que arrastou-o para um antro de perversão. Ah! Já era de mais...;

_**-Alô;**_ a voz do outro lado soou impaciente.

-Oi; Ikki respondeu.

_**-O que quer Fênix?**_

-Nossa! É assim que você fala com seu novo "irmãozinho"... Pensei que houvéssemos decidido dar uma trégua? –ele respondeu em tom de provocação.

_**-Primeiro, você não é meu irmão. Segundo, trégua só nos seus sonhos. Terceiro... Se não for sobre o Shun, é melhor procurar outra pessoa para atormentar que eu tenho mais o que fazer**_; Pandora respondeu aborrecida.

-Porque outro motivo eu ligaria alem de falar sobre o Shun? –ele indagou sarcástico.

_**-Poupe-me das ironias Fênix, diga logo o que quer, tenho mais o que fazer;**_ ela avisou.

-Freya está armando para cima dele; Ikki falou em tom irritado.

_**-Como?**_ –Pandora perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você já sabe que ela vai se casar com Hyoga no fim do mês; ele continuou antes que ela pudesse responder. –Shun e Hilda são os padrinhos;

_**-E?**_

-E ela esta tentando juntar os dois; ele exasperou.

_**-Deixe-me reformular a pergunta... E daí?**_ –ela indagou.

-Você não entende? –Ikki exasperou. –Estamos falando do Shun se você não percebeu;

_**-Ahn! Acho que você não percebeu uma coisa;**_ Pandora falou calmamente. –_**Se bem me lembro, o Shun não tem mais cinco anos de idade. Ele já é um homem de vinte e dois anos, vacinado, sexy e capaz de cuidar dos próprios casos sozinho;**_

-O que? –ele quase berrou.

_**-Alem do mais, você esta se preocupando a toa, mesmo depois de tanto tempo Hilda ainda deve pensar em Siegfried. Por isso Shun não corre perigo algum;**_

-Como sabe disse? –o cavaleiro perguntou incrédulo quanto à calma dela.

_**-Porque ele mesmo me contou;**_ ela falou dando de ombros.

-Quando? –Ikki perguntou confuso.

_**-Hoje mesmo, estivemos conversando... Parece que houveram alguns maus entendidos com uma vendedora no shopping e ele ficou com medo que Hilda acabasse se magoando por conta das coisas que a vendedora falou ou até mesmo constrangida na presença dele.**_

-Mas...; ele balbuciou incrédulo. Porque o irmão falara essas coisas para ela, em vez de procurar por si? –ele se perguntou.

_**-E antes que você me acuse de jogar sujo, eu só fiquei sabendo disso porque ele pediu minha opinião como mulher, não como irmã;**_ ela ressaltou. _**–Alem do mais, o assunto surgiu por acaso;**_

-Entendo; ele murmurou.

_**-Porque não experimenta conversar com ele quando estiver mais calmo. Procure ignorar as teorias de conspiração, talvez isso ajude;**_ Pandora sugeriu.

-Vou ver; Ikki falou vagamente. –É melhor eu desligar agora; ele completou ouvindo passos.

**_-Fenix!_**

-Uhn?

_**-Acho que esta na hora de você admitir que o Shun não é mais um garotinho que precisa ser protegido. Ele tem força pra vencer as próprias batalhas. Enquanto você insistir em vê-lo como criança ele vai continuar a se afastar...;**_ Pandora falou detendo-o antes que ele desligasse. _**–Outra coisa, procure controlar o ciúme, não é como se ele só estivesse esperando você virar as coisas para levar sua noiva pra cama**_; ela alfinetou antes de desligar.

-O que? –ele berrou, mas só ouviu o som da linha caindo do outro lado.

-Algum problema amor? –June perguntou se aproximando.

-Não! Problema algum; ele murmurou olhando vagamente para o aparelho de telefone. O que Pandora quisera dizer com aquilo?

**.V.**

Apertou bem o roupão em torno do corpo enquanto atravessava o corredor. Ainda não conseguia compreender como fora convencida a vestir aquilo, ou melhor, quem sabe se estivesse completamente nua ainda conseguiria esconder algo, porque com aqueles míseros retalhos, não havia muita coisa para deixar a encargo da imaginação, não que fosse ser vista por alguém, é claro.

-Calma, é só um traje de banho; Saori tentou tranqüilizá-la.

Seu único consolo naquilo tudo é que a jovem estava lhe acompanhando até a piscina. Freya estaria com elas se não houvesse sido detida por Hyoga no meio do caminho, mas prometera se juntar a elas assim que se vestisse.

-Mas e se alguém me ver assim? –ela perguntou incomodada, fechando ainda mais a gola do roupão.

-Acredite, duvido muito que qualquer um dos outros fosse reclamar; ela falou rindo quando viu-a corar furiosamente.

-Isso não tem graça; Hilda balbuciou constrangida, principalmente por ter imediatamente lembrando-se de um par de orbes verdes olhando para si. Engoliu em seco, sentindo um arrepio correr o meio de suas costas.

A lembrança daquele encontro no vestiário da loja ainda estava bem fresca em sua mente para ser ignorada; ela pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Não se preocupe, a piscina não é tão funda; Saori a tranqüilizou, pensando ser essa sua preocupação. –A parte rasa tem meio metro e a funda um metro e oitenta, mas provavelmente se você ficar em pé não terá problemas; ela explicou.

-Entendi; Hilda falou pensativa.

-Mas qualquer coisa, fique próxima a borda, onde você sempre pode se apoiar; Saori explicou. –A escada foi tirada para manutenção, mas ela normalmente fica na parte funda da piscina;

-Não pretendo ir até a parte funda, só quero um pouco de alivio para esse calor; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Sem problemas; Saori falou sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta do ginásio.

**-SENHORITA SAORI!**

-Ah! Não; ela murmurou com ar desolado.

-O que foi? –Hilda perguntou.

-Tatsume; Saori respondeu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Se eu não for lá, ele não me deixara em paz;

-Mas...;

-Pode ir entrando. Vou deixar a porta aberta; Saori falou travando a porta num pedal de forma que ela ficasse completamente aberta. –Lembre-se, a parte funda fica a direita, mas em todo caso é só procurar o encaixe da escada para saber onde é a parte funda. Eu volto logo; ela explicou antes de sair.

-Certo! – Hilda falou vendo-a sumir ao longo do corredor. –Droga! Mais essa agora; ela resmungou entrando no ginásio.

Deixou os orbes correrem por toda à parte e franziu o cenho ao ver uns equipamentos estranhos do outro lado, próximo a uma pequena arquibancada. Outra hora perguntaria a Freya para que eram usados àquelas coisas.

Respirou fundo, enquanto atravessava a entrada, indo até as portas do vestiário. Olhou para todos os lados garantindo que não tinha mais ninguém ali e por fim tirou o roupão, colocando-o dobrado sobre um banco, ao lado da porta.

Hesitante, aproximou-se da beirada da piscina. Olhou novamente para os lados, buscando as identificações que Saori dera.

-Ela disse direita, mas que direita? De quem entra, ou de quem sai? –ela se perguntou confusa.

A jovem estava praticamente de costas quando dissera isso, então não tinha como saber se era a sua direita ou a dela, que no caso seria esquerda. Entretanto, havia o local de encaixe da escada que indicava a parte funda, só precisava encontrá-lo agora; ela pensou satisfeita.

Baixou os olhos para a beirada, vendo os ladrilhos do mesmo formato, provavelmente ela deveria estar do outro lado. Mas com todo aquele calor. Quem sabe se caísse na piscina perto da borda poderia testar a profundidade depois; ela pensou.

Hesitante, colocou a pontinha do pé na água para testar a temperatura e sorriu satisfeita ao senti-la fria. Não tanto quanto estava acostumada, mas já era um começo.

-Hilda!

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, tirando o pé da água. Entretanto com o susto, recuou instintivamente ao ver aquele homem gloriosamente despido surgir na porta atrás de si, coberto por um ínfimo pedacinho de tecido na cintura.

Mal teve tempo de se recuperar quando sentiu o chão abaixo de seus pés desaparecer e a água cobrir-lhe o corpo.

**Continua...**

**Pra começar o ano com pé direito... XD**


	8. A curiosidade matou o gato

**ENTRANDO NUMA FRIA**

**By Dama 9 **

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Felícia e Alegra são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 8: A curiosidade matou o gato.**

**.I.**

Como era mesmo a expressão? Ah sim, Lei de Murphy, se muito não estivesse errada, essa era aquela lei referente as probabilidades da torrada com manteiga cair com a face para baixo ou para cima. Entretanto agora tinha uma nova perspectiva dessa lei.

Ela era sádica, tão sádica quanto as Deusas do Destino, alias, talvez ela houvesse sido criada por aquelas três que adoravam brincar com a vida alheia. Porque essa era a única explicação para o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Respirou fundo, mas esse foi seu maior erro. Debateu-se tentando buscar apoio quando seu corpo tocou o fundo da piscina, mas a água fria insinuou-se por sua garganta, fazendo-a perder o fôlego com o desespero.

Assustado, Shun levou alguns segundos para reagir. Mergulhou na piscina e puxou a jovem rapidamente para cima. Sentiu-a debater-se sem conseguir ter equilíbrio para ficar em pé.

-Calma; ele falou segurando-a entre os braços e suspendeu-a, fazendo-a apoiar-se em seu peito.

Ouviu um soluço baixinho escapar dos lábios dela, enquanto atravessava a larga extensão da piscina, rumo a parte mais rasa. O que ela estava fazendo ali se não sabia nadar? Se não estivesse ali algo pior poderia ter acontecido; ele pensou preocupado, estreitando ainda mais os braços em torno dela.

-Xiiiii, esta tudo bem agora; Shun sussurrou, colocando-a sentada no beiral da piscina. –Como você se sente?

-Entrou água em lugares que eu nem sabia que existia; ela resmungou, colocando as mãos na cabeça, sentindo-se atordoada.

-O que estava fazendo tão perto da beirada se não sabia nadar? –ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio que observou-a se recompor.

-Estava procurando a parte rasa; ela resmungou voltando-se para ele com os orbes serrados. –E a culpa é sua;

-Minha? –Shun perguntou surpreso, diante da acusação.

-Claro! Você me assustou; ela falou taxativa.

-Pensei que fosse o Tatsume me chamando, de dentro o vestiário não da para ouvir os sons de fora muito bem, por isso sai para averiguar; Shun explicou. –E você também me surpreendeu; ele comentou baixando os olhos.

-Como? –Hilda falou acompanhando-lhe o olhar e corou furiosamente ao ver o que ele tanto observava.

Instintivamente cobriu os seios com um braço e com a mão livre acertou-lhe um tapa certeiro na face.

-Hei! – Shun falou indignado.

-Pervertido; ela berrou afastando-se dele com um olhar irritado.

-Eu não falei nada; ele tentou se justificar colocando uma das mãos no local dolorido.

-Mas pensou; Hilda falou acusadoramente.

-Você não entendeu; Shun insistiu. –Oras! –ele resmungou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Nem mesmo ele entendia o que estava acontecendo. - Só não estou acostumado a vê-la com roupas diferente do vestido que você usava em Asgard; ele tentou explicar.

-Não me convenceu; ela falou recuando ainda mais.

Suspirou pesadamente, Zeus todo poderoso... Provavelmente andara chutando alguma cruz ou alguma divindade decidira testar sua sanidade; ele pensou encolhendo os ombros.

-De qualquer forma, procure tomar cuidado quando se aproximar demais da piscina; Shun falou subindo até a borda. Sentindo a toalha pesar na cintura enquanto a água corria por seu corpo.

Era de se admirar que ela não estivesse boiando no meio da piscina agora, do jeito que estava com uma sorte dos infernos e o Murphy, daquela droga de Lei parecia ter se agarrando em seus pés. Tudo era possível, inclusive ser tachado de tarado quando estava apenas "curioso", isso... Curioso, com relação as recentes mudanças; ele pensou, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que era apenas curiosidade o que movia seus olhos para cima da jovem e insistiam em pregar-se ali, sem desviar nenhum milímetro.

-Não pretendo voltar a chegar perto; Hilda falou encolhendo-se instintivamente. –Isso foi um erro, eu disse a Freya que não ia dar certo entrar na água e que um banho gelado seria melhor, mas ela insistiu; a jovem falou encolhendo-se quando ele parou a sua frente e estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Esta tudo bem, isso é reação ao susto; ele falou abaixando-se até ficar na altura dos olhos dela. –É natural que tenha medo, mas não tem porque não entrar na água novamente, é só estar acompanhada quando fizer isso;

-...; negou veementemente com a cabeça. Não tinha intenção alguma de voltar ali, sozinha ou não.

-Quando você se recuperar o susto pode tentar de novo e quem sabe aprender a nadar; ele sugeriu, com um sorriso otimista.

-Não, uma experiência desastrosa já é o suficiente; ela responder levantando-se e teria saído correndo dali se ele não houvesse segurando-lhe o braço.

-Todos nós temos medo de algo, mas jamais vamos saber até onde se pode ir, sem arriscar e enfrentar; Shun falou aproximando-se, enquanto deixava a ponta dos dedos deslizar levemente pelo braço dela.

-Shun; Hilda murmurou tentando recuar, mas ele estava tão perto que ela simplesmente perdeu a capacidade de pensar.

-Vamos, eu estou com você e não vou deixar que se afogue; ele falou segurando-lhe a mão e indicando a piscina.

-Não! Não posso entrar ai; ela falou em pânico.

-Pode, confie em mim; o cavaleiro sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Mas...;

-Apenas feche os olhos; Shun falou calmamente, sentindo-a estremecer e abraçar-se como se tentando se proteger.

Relutante, ela obedeceu. Soltou um grito instintivo quando sentiu-se ser suspendida do chão e aconchegada sob o peito do cavaleiro.

-Vai ficar tudo bem; ele falou, enquanto descia na piscina novamente, mantendo-a entre os braços. A água cobriu-lhe parte da cintura e com passos cautelosos para não escorregar, foi andando até o meio. –Pode abrir agora;

Cautelosamente abriu os olhos e agarrou-se ao cavaleiro ao ver que estavam no meio da piscina, em pânico olhou para os lados, procurando calcular a distancia até a borda e ficou tensa quando ele continuou a avançar.

-Esta tudo bem; ele falou voltando-se para ela. –Então?

-Aqui não é tão fundo; ela murmurou arriscando um olhar pra baixo, onde pode ver que a água mal havia passado da cintura dele.

-Não, mas do outro lado ela chega quase ao pescoço; Shun explicou.

-Aqui está bom; Hilda falou rapidamente, tirando-lhe um fino sorriso dos lábios.

-Vou desce-la de vagar;

-Não; ela adiantou-se, agarrando-se ainda mais forte nele.

-Não se preocupe seus pés ainda tocam o piso e eu vou segurá-la, até que se equilibre;

-Mas...;

-Confie em mim; ele falou fitando-a intensamente.

-...; ela assentiu tremula, enquanto ele abaixava-a até que seus pés tocassem o piso, porém em momento algum ele soltou-lhe a cintura ou afastou-a mais do que alguns poucos centímetros.

-Agora segure-se em mim, vamos um pouco mais para o fundo, quando você sentir que não da mais pé, me avise; Shun explicou sentindo-a relutante, mas Hilda apenas assentiu.

Respirou fundo, enquanto seguia em frente, abraçou-a ternamente, de forma que ela não precisasse aplicar tanta força em seus braços, temendo escorregar para o fundo e se afogar novamente. Ela parecia um gatinho amedrontado e por algum motivo sentiu-se impelido a mantê-la sempre junto de si, impedindo que qualquer coisa a assustasse novamente.

-Shun; Hilda sussurrou. A respiração quente e tremula roçou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Sim; ele respondeu com a voz enrouquecida.

-Não consigo mais tocar o chão; ela falou quando faltavam apenas alguns centímetros para encostarem na parede.

-Sempre use o beiral para se guiar e conferir a profundidade; ele explicou indicando o piso de granito rosado.

-Entendi; ela murmurou aconchegando-se aos braços dele e suspirando relaxada. –Assim não é tão ruim;

-Não esta mais com medo? –o cavaleiro indagou casualmente, enquanto distraidamente afagava-lhe as costas.

-...; negou com um aceno, enquanto um pesado suspiro escapava dos lábios dela.

Estremeceu levemente sentindo o leve roçar de seus corpos, engoliu em seco, talvez não estivesse raciocinando direito quando acabou aceitando entrar na água novamente, mas agora estava perturbadoramente próxima ao cavaleiro e ciente demais do corpo dele junto ao seu.

Os músculos bem definidos sob suas mãos estavam tão quentes que mal sentia a água fria a sua volta. Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, decidindo deixar para pensar nos problemas depois. Que mal faria ficar só mais um pouquinho ali? –ela se perguntou serrando os orbes.

-Então, o medo passou? –Shun indagou num sussurro, enquanto apoiava o queixo em sua cabeça e aspirava lentamente o perfume exalado pelas longas melenas azuladas.

-Apenas não me solte; ela respondeu fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Não vou; ele garantiu.

**.II.**

Atravessou o extenso corredor impaciente, não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de deixar Hilda sozinha, principalmente porque ela não conhecia o ginásio direito, mas se não fosse até Tatsume ele não lhe daria sossego; ela pensou, assoprando a franja lilás que caia sobre seus olhos.

Apertou o laço do roupão de cetim branco, sabia que deveria ter pego o atoalhado, mas não pensou que no final iria acompanhar Hilda até ali. Poderiam dizer que era paranóia sua, mas algo lhe dizia que a jovem de melenas douradas estava armando novamente, junto com Freya e Hator.

Harmonia provavelmente deve ter aceitado fazer parte disso para segurar as outras duas divindades, para que não se excedessem, mas isso não queria dizer que ela moveria alguma coisa em prol do casal. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que levava ao pé da letra a expressão "deixa rolar".

-Senhorita Saori; Tatsume veio correndo em sua direção assim que entrou no hall principal.

-Algum problema Tatsume? –Saori perguntou vendo-o agitado, passando um lenço nervosamente sobre a testa.

-A senhorita pediu que eu avisasse quando os cavaleiros de ouro e as amazonas chegassem; ele falou.

-Ah! Sim; ela balbuciou pensativa.

-Eles já estão sendo instalados em seus quartos; Tatsume explicou.

-Está certo Tatsume, avisei apenas Akane para aprontar o jantar para mais pessoas; Saori pediu.

-Como quiser, senhorita; ele falou numa breve mesura.

-Antes que você vá Tatsume, preciso que me faça um favor; ela falou tendo uma idéia repentina.

-O que deseja, senhorita? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Você pode pedir a alguém que verifique as condições do chalé em Yokohama; ela falou.

-Pretende passar um tempo lá, senhorita? –Tatsume perguntou.

-Ahn! Sim... Mas ainda não decidi se será uma semana inteira ou apenas o fim; ela desconversou. –Eu preciso saber se é necessário enviar alguma coisa para lá, se o chalé esta limpo e habitável principalmente para duas pessoas;

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe senhorita, vou estar verificando pessoalmente isso; ele falou com ar eficiente. –Me desculpe o atrevimento senhorita Saori, mas quem irá lhe acompanhar? –ele perguntou tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.

-Isso não é importante Tatsume, apenas verifique o que pedi e depois me avise; ela falou antes de dar-lhe as costas e voltar para o ginásio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um sorriso nada inocente surgiu em seus lábios ao espiar pela frestinha na porta, Ikki iria odiar saber que os planos de Freya estavam de vento em popa; ele pensou.

Se o cavaleiro quase surtara com aquela história do sexy shopp, agora se soubesse do pequeno e nada discreto _affair_ entre aqueles dois na piscina do ginásio. Ah! Iria ser interessante.

Respirou fundo e estava prestes a gritar anunciando sua presença, quando sentiu um par de mãos puxá-lo com tudo para trás. Perdeu o equilíbrio e tentou apoiar-se na parede, mas não foi suficiente.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o impacto das costas contra o chão. Droga, mas o que fora aquilo?

-Fique quieto e não ouse abrir a boca; Saori falou entre dentes.

-Saori; Seiya falou chocado, diante da rasteira que levara.

-Você não vai entrar ali; ela avisou.

-Mas...;

-E _Ai _de você, se abrir à boca para alguém sobre o que você viu lá dentro;

-Oras, qual o problema de alguém ficar sabendo? –ele indagou em tom de provocação.

-É, pelo visto não vai ter jeito mesmo; ela falou para si mesma.

-O que?

-Só há um jeito de manter você com a boca fechada; a jovem falou voltando-se para ele com um sorriso diabólico.

-O que vai fazer? –ele perguntou assustado, mas não teve tempo de reagir. Se alguém lhe dissesse que ela pudesse fazer algo do tipo, chamaria de doido; foi o único pensamento que ele teve. Mesmo porque, mal sabia ele que Saori estava disposta a tudo pra proteger os amigos dos comentários infames que certamente surgiriam.

Ninguém iria interpretar aquela cena no ginásio como algo inocente, da mesma forma que acontecera com o acidente na cozinha e a história do sexy shopp. Ao contrario de Freya, Hilda não estava acostumada com toda a espontaneidade dos outros e ficaria muto constrangida se ficasse em foco novamente.

Agora cabia a si, impedir que a história vazasse e acabasse magoando alguém; ela pensou lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com June sobre Ikki.

**.III.**

Pouco a pouco, eles foram ocupando a mesa que Yume arrumara, Tatsume andava de um lado para o outro, acertando os últimos detalhes do jantar.

-E eu que pensei que a Saori já tinha se livrado da mala; Shina sussurrou para Marin.

-Shina; ela a repreendeu.

-É verdade; a amazona resmungou. –Quem consegue fazer alguma coisa, com um dois de paus desses zanzando em volta, fico imaginando quando a Saori arrumar um namorado, ele vai ter uma sincope;

-Ta ai, uma coisa que eu pago pra ver; June falou sorrindo.

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Ikki perguntou se aproximando e sentando-se ao lado da noiva.

-Do surto que o Tatsume vai ter quando a Saori arrumar um namorado; a jovem respondeu.

-Hei! O que vocês sabem sobre isso? –Tatsume indagou aproximando-se rapidamente.

-Tatsume, porque essa cara de quem viu um fantasma? –Shyriu perguntou intrigado.

O mordomo silenciosamente olhou para todos os lados, garantindo que estava seguro antes de continuar.

-Vocês sabem de alguma coisa sobre isso? –ele indagou voltando-se para June principalmente.

-Como assim, sobre isso? –ela indagou.

-Sobre a senhorita Saori ter um namorado; ele falou preocupado.

-Bem, isso vai acontecer um dia, não? –Shina falou. –Ou você acha que ela vai se manter casta e virgem até a próxima encarnação;

-Hei! Não fale assim dela; o mordomo ralhou furioso.

-É a verdade; a amazona deu de ombros.

-Aonde esta querendo chegar com isso Tatsume? –Hyoga perguntou manifestando-se.

-Bem...; ele falou torcendo as mãos nervosamente. –Ela falou com algum de vocês sobre passar um tempo em Yokohama? –ele indagou voltando-se para os cavaleiros de ouro principalmente, que eram que acompanhavam a jovem quando não estava em Tóquio.

-Não; Saga respondeu, voltando-se para o irmão que também negou.

-Porque Tatsume? –Mú perguntou, com a calma e serenidade de sempre.

-Ela disse que vai passar um final de semana, ou até mesmo uma semana inteira lá; o mordomo explicou. –Acompanhada; ele ressaltou.

-Uhn! A garota não perde tempo; Shina falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Shina; Kanon falou lançando-lhe um olhar envenenado.

-Oras... Vocês são patéticos. Antes de ser a reencarnação de uma deusa; a amazona falou agitando as mãos de maneira exasperada, para dar mais ênfase ao que falava. –Ela também é uma mulher e pode muito bem aproveitar a vida; ela falou rebatendo o olhar.

-Mas a senhorita Saori ainda é muito jovem; Tatsume falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu discordo; Thouma falou, manifestando-se em meio a discussão que erguera-se em torno da mesa com todos falando ao mesmo tempo, tentando expressar suas opiniões sobre o "namorado" de Saori. –Saori tem idade suficiente para saber o que quer da vida, alem do mais, esse é um problema único e exclusivo dela, não algo para se ficar colocando em debate; ele falou friamente.

-Mas eu me preocupo com ela; Tatsume se defendeu.

-Preocupação é uma coisa, você agora só falta querer que ela aja como uma freia. Se quer ser tão conservador assim, porque não pega no pé do casal vinte ai, que já dorme junto antes do casamento; Thouma alfinetou apontando para Ikki e June. –Ou até mesmo com Freya e essa história de Strippers e Go Go Boys...; ele completou.

-Hei! –os três resmungaram indignados.

-Bem, se não gostaram de virar o foco da conversam, pensem o que Saori sente quando vocês ficam falando dela, como se ela não tivesse o direito de opinar sobre a própria vida; o cavaleiro completou em tom serio. –A vida pessoal dela, só diz respeito a ela. Ninguém mais! –ele completou, fazendo todos se calarem.

-Boa noite, pessoal; Shun falou entrando na sala de jantar junto com Hilda e Saori.

-Boa noite; todos responderam em uníssono, mas mantendo-se cautelosos diante do olhar afiado do sagitariano de melenas ruivas.

-O Seiya não esta com vocês? –Shunrey perguntou, querendo quebrar o pesado silêncio que caia sobre a mesa.

-Pensamos que ele já estivesse aqui; Saori falou inocentemente.

-Ele nunca perde um jantar, estranho; Shyriu comentou preocupado.

-Talvez ele tenha saído; Saori falou dando de ombros. –Mas vamos jantar. Tatsume depois deixe um lanche preparado para quando ele aparecer; ela pediu.

-Sim senhorita; ele murmurou antes de sair apressadamente, enquanto todos voltavam a conversar e mudavam de assunto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um fino sorriso formou-se nos lábios da loira, recostou-se no tronco da árvore atrás de si, enquanto observava a amiga andar de um lado para outro.

As coisas estavam se encaminhando para o resultado desejado, mas sob sua perspectiva, conseguia compreender a frustração das garotas, por terem fracassado.

Haviam feito um acordo de que cada uma teria uma chance, podendo agir no próprio tempo para ajudar o casal, entretanto, enquanto não decidisse agir, elas não poderiam fazer mais uma tentativa, isso é claro, pode estarem contando com seu fracasso.

Todavia, elas não pensavam que agora havia mais um jogador naquela disputa. Saori. Ela não deixaria as jovens se excederem e acabarem magoando Shun ou Hilda. Prova disso fora o que ela fizera com o cavaleiro de Pegasus; Harmonia pensou, abafando o riso.

A garota tinha potencial, não podia negar isso. Pena que tais habilidades não houvessem sido tão bem exploradas na época das guerras, se ela houvesse feito isso, seria tratada com mais seriedade e respeito por aqueles que lhe juraram fidelidade, mas que ainda não eram capazes de confiar em seu poder.

Era uma pena!

-Só temos mais duas semanas até o casamento, Harm você precisa agir logo; Felícia falou agitada, enquanto Hator limitava-se apenas a balançar os pés sob a água, na beira do lago das Sakuras.

-Já disse, vou agir no meu tempo. Se vocês se precipitaram, não é culpa minha; ela respondeu com calma e tranqüilidade que apenas serviam para irritar a divindade nórdica.

-Mas o que você tem em mente, poderia nos adiantar algo; ela sugeriu com um largo sorriso.

-Não; Harmonia respondeu vendo-a serrar os lábios nervosamente, como se estivesse prestes a gritar. –Quando acontecer, você saberá... até lá, ocupe-se com outra coisa, vai ajudar a passar o tempo; ela completou antes de desaparecer.

-Maldição! – Felícia berrou. –Ela sempre faz isso; ela reclamou, enquanto Hator apenas balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se aquele rompante fosse comum para si.

**Continua...**


	9. Plano A

**ENTRANDO NUMA FRIA**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Felícia e Alegra são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9: Plano A.**

**.I.**

Todos já haviam ido dormir, provavelmente eles eram os únicos acordados ainda; ele pensou entrando no escritório, vendo apenas uma luminária acessa sobre a mesa onde ela trabalhava.

-Trabalhando à essa hora, Saori? –Shun perguntou fazendo-a se sobressaltar. –Desculpe, não queria assustá-la.

-Imagina, acabei me distraindo aqui e nem ouvi você entrar; ela falou recostando-se na cadeira e acenando para ele sentar-se na outra em frente à mesa. –Mas não, estava só verificando algumas coisas, pretendo sair de férias no mês que vem e não queria deixar nada pendente;

-Uhn pretende ir para algum lugar? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Mês que vem uma amiga minha do colégio vai fazer aniversario. Nos anos anteriores eu não pude ir visitá-la, mas dessa vez, Serena me fez prometer estar lá de qualquer jeito; ela falou sorrindo.

-É aquela moça que mora em Aberdeen?

-Sim, Serena voltou a viver na Escócia após o colégio, o irmão mais velho dela também vive lá; Saori comentou. –Mas e você, porque ainda está acordado?

-Bem...; ele começou, sem graça por tocar naquele assunto. –Queria agradecer...;

-Uhn? Pelo que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Senti sua presença no ginásio àquela hora. Obrigado por ter feito o Seiya ficar quieto; ele falou sentindo a face corar ao admitir que não queria interrupções naquele momento.

-Amigos são pra isso; Saori falou sorrindo matreira. –Se bem que, não acharia ruim repetir a dose, mas dessa vez eu jogaria a chave fora; ela falou referindo-se ao fato de tê-lo amarrado, amordaçado e trancado dentro do armário de limpeza no corredor do ginásio. –Quem sabe eu não poderia perder a chave por um mês ou dois; ela falou pensando na possibilidade.

-Tentador; Shun brincou.

-Muito! –ela falou suspirando.

-Mas vim lhe pedir um favor também; ele continuou.

-O que?

-Amanhã ficou agendada a primeira prova de roupas da madrinha, queria saber se você não poderia acompanhar Hilda?

-Mas...;

-Eu tenho tempo e posso levá-las, mas acho que ela se sentiria melhor fazendo isso com outra mulher junto. Não quero deixá-la constrangida; ele explicou.

-Esta acontecendo algo entre vocês Shun? –Saori perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Não sei... Sinceramente não sei dizer; ele falou erguendo os orbes para o teto. –Gosto do jeito dela, gosto de estar com ela... É como ver o mundo sob o prisma de um cristal. Distorcido em alguns momentos, mas em outros, com infinitas possibilidades de mudança, imprevisível!

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, assentindo pensativa.

-Mas não quero construir um castelo de cartas sobre isso; ele falou por fim.

-Como assim? - Saori indagou confusa.

-Faz pouco tempo desde que as guerras chegaram ao fim, muitas pessoas inocentes e importantes perderam suas vidas. Dentre elas Siegfried, você sabe... Flér nunca fez questão de esconder o quanto os sentimentos de Hilda por ele iam alem de amizade. Certos sentimentos não são apagados com o tempo e não quero me iludir com algo que surgiu apenas por conta da convivência de uns poucos dias, mas que talvez, não nos leve a nada no fim; ele falou.

-Mas essa é uma faca de dois gumes Shun, você não tem como saber a menos que insista; Saori falou calmamente. –Às vezes, você que esta vendo a história de fora possa pensar que não existe uma chance, mas o que esta no coração dela, somente Hilda pode dizer;

-Mesmo assim, não quero que ela acabe se magoando, ela já sofreu demais perdendo todos os amigos e suportando as provações daquela Terra; Shun falou dando um suspiro melancólico. –Gostaria de tornar esses dias diferentes e divertidos para ela, mas estou um pouco confuso com o que venho sentido; ele admitiu.

-Já experimentou perguntar a ela? Talvez você possa se surpreender; ela sugeriu, mais viu-o balançar a cabeça numa negativa veemente.

-Fora de questão;

-Mas...;

-Não!

-Ok! Já entendi; Saori falou erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. –Mas confesso que isso me surpreende um pouco;

-Porque?

-Não sei, acho que como todos, ainda esperava que você sentisse algo pela June. Desculpe, mas foi inevitável; ela falou diante do olhar atravessado que recebeu dele.

-June sempre foi uma boa amiga, nada mais; Shun falou ressaltando a última parte. –Fico feliz que ela e Ikki estejam se dando bem, mesmo ele agindo tão estranho ultimamente;

-Estranho como? –Saori perguntou.

-Hyoga é meu amigo Saori, e eu não sei como agir nesse tipo de situação; ele falou um pouco aflito.

-Não sei se estou entendendo Shun; ela falou cautelosa.

-Tenho notado o Ikki olhando de um jeito estranho para Flér. Sei que ele jamais faria algo deliberadamente para magoar June, mas não gostaria que ela acabasse se ferindo, por algum lapso de insanidade temporária; Shun falou. –Confio no meu irmão, mas com relação aos sentimentos, as pessoas se tornam imprevisíveis e temo que ele faça alguma besteira as raias do casamento do Hyoga. Não sei como agir nessa situação, ele é meu irmão, Hyoga e June meus amigos. É enlouquecedor isso; ele falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Ahn! Shun... Você não esta achando que o Ikki...? –ela começou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Sinceramente, desejo estar errado; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Talvez você tenha visto errado; Saori falou, só os Deuses sabiam o que Ikki pensava cada vez que via Flér. Mas não era difícil concluir que ele imaginava-se com as mãozinhas em volta do pescoço dela torcendo-o até estalar, por conta das idéias malucas que ela estava armando para juntar a irmã com o cavaleiro a sua frente.

Entretanto não podia culpar Shun por se preocupar, ele estava tão acostumado a ver o irmão centrado, por vezes indiferente a algumas coisas, que agora diante desses rompantes de irritação que Ikki tinha diante das provocações de Flér sobre um possível "enlace" entre o recente casal, o deixava apavorado.

-Já pensou em conversar com Ikki sobre isso? –ela indagou.

–Já e até falei com ele, mas acho que me atrapalhei um pouco e piorei as coisas; ele falou sorrindo nervosamente.

-O que você fez? –Saori perguntou preocupada.

-Disse a ele que apoiaria as decisões dele, mas não iria admitir que ele magoasse a June. Tenho a impressão de que ele entendeu errado, mas não consegui explicar direito as coisas para ele; Shun falou melancólico. –Desde então, Ikki vem me evitando, ou melhor, sempre da um jeito de não ficar muito tempo sozinho comigo, para evitar alguma coisa;

-Ah! Shun; ela falou dando um suspiro pesaroso, enquanto deixava sua cadeira e o abraçava ternamente, enquanto sentava-se no braço da cadeira dele. –Isso esta sendo muito difícil pra você, não?

-...; ele assentiu, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

-Vamos fazer assim, cuidar de um dia de cada vez; ela começou. –Amanhã vamos ver as roupas e depois, eu vou conversar com Ikki, ver se ele tem algo a dizer sobre essa história da Flér. Pelo menos assim poderemos saber em que terreno estamos pisando, o que acha?

-Faria isso mesmo Saori? –ele indagou ansioso.

-Claro que sim, agora acho melhor ir dormir, do contrario amanhã terá pique para nos agüentar fazendo compras; ela brincou, afagando-lhe os cabelos. –E eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para ver antes de ir; ela completou lembrando-se dos documentos que precisava aprontar ainda para o dia seguinte e entregar a Ikki se quisesse acompanhar o casal.

-Obrigado; Shun respondeu suspirando.

-Não agradeça, amigos são pra isso; ela repetiu despedindo-se dele.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um fino sorriso formou-se nos lábios da jovem de longas melenas douradas, cruzou as pernas lentamente enquanto se acomodava melhor no alpendre da pérgula no jardim.

Pelo visto não iria precisar interferir em nada, tudo estava se encaminhando para o caminho certo. Era só deixar as coisas acontecerem seguindo a própria natureza; ela pensou satisfeita.

-Já tem algum tempo que sinto sua energia por aqui, estava começando a me perguntar quando você permaneceria tempo suficiente num local só para ser encontrada; uma voz fria soou a suas costas, mas nem mesmo isso arrefeceu seu sorriso.

-E por que isso seria do seu interesse, cavaleiro? –ela indagou voltando os orbes dourados para ele, deparando-se com um brilho gélido sobre as íris verdes.

-Minha obrigação é manter a segurança de Athena e qualquer um que a ameace seja de forma direta ou indireta, é um alvo a ser eliminado; Kamus avisou.

-Então pode ficar tranqüilo cavaleiro; Harmonia respondeu com um sorriso travesso, lançando-lhe um olhar de coquete, antes de voltar-se para as rosas que estavam penduradas nas colunas da pérgula. –Meu interesse não é em Athena, tampouco nas guerras travadas entre ela e aqueles idiotas; ela completou casualmente.

-Mas...;

-Entretanto é louvável essa lealdade que vocês tem para com Athena, mas antes de vê-la apenas como deusa, deveriam pensar mais na pessoa de carne e osso por trás do estigma de divindade; ela falou tocando os botões de rosa, vendo-os desabrocharem delicadamente.

-Saori é uma boa pessoa; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Sim, mas o que mais você sabe sobre ela? –Harmonia indagou.

-Como?

-Do que ela gosta? O que ela sente? Pelo que busca? Coisas que amigos compartilham; ela falou aspirando suavemente uma essência das flores. –Não confiar é uma coisa, mas não permitir que as pessoas se aproximem, apenas por medo de não conseguir controlar os próprios sentimentos é um pouco patético. De qualquer forma, isso não é da minha conta, não? –ela alfinetou relanceando um olhar para ele.

-Não, não é; ele respondeu friamente, vendo-a dar de ombros. –Mas você ainda não disse o que esta fazendo aqui? –ele indagou impaciente.

-Talvez eu esteja apenas observando as coisas acontecerem; Harmonia falou casualmente. –E não planejando algo sórdido e terrível contra Athena e seus cavaleiros; ela provocou antes de saltar do alpendre e colocar-se em pé, virando-se para ele em seguida, com um olhar serio. –Mas obviamente você não vai acreditar nisso, não?

-Não; Kamus respondeu sucintamente.

-Então é melhor encerrarmos por aqui, essa conversa esta me deixando entediada; Harmonia completou antes de descer os poucos degraus da pérgula e sentir os pés afundarem na grama. –_Adie_; ela sussurrou ao passar por ele acenando.

Virou-se rapidamente para impedi-la de se afastar com a única intenção de exigir uma resposta decente e livre de enigmas, que explicasse o motivo da presença tão intrigante daquela mulher ali, mas quando virou, estava sozinho no jardim e a única prova de que ela estivera realmente naquele lugar eram os botões de rosas desabrochados nas colunas.

Suspirou exasperando, antes de voltar para a mansão. Provavelmente ela iria aparecer novamente e nesse momento não a deixaria escapar tão facilmente, pelo menos não antes de lhe explicar suas reais intenções para estar a tanto tempo espreitando a mansão. Bem, pelo menos era nisso que ele queria acreditar.

**.II.**

Abriu a porta da cozinha e entrou de fininho. Depois do jantar cada um seguira para um canto da casa, assim aproveitara a deixa para ir conhecer o planetário que Saori lhe falara durante o jantar.

Embora o observatório do santuário possuísse um ótimo telescópio, era incrível ver o mundo de possibilidades que a tecnologia lhes abria. Naquelas últimas horas que passara no planetário, vira as estrelas e os planetas tão próximos de si, que poderia tocá-los; ele pensou empolgado, enquanto subia as escadas silenciosamente.

Atravessou os corredores procurando o quarto que dividia com o irmão, mas mal abriu a porta, viu uma luz piscar no final do corredor. Afastou-se da porta e seguiu em frente, chegou até uma biblioteca, que ainda não havia conhecido.

Encontrou a jovem de longas melenas lilases sentada atrás da mesa, com um olhar perdido para a janela a seu lado. Ela parecia distante.

-Sem sono? –Saga perguntou fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

-Saga!

-Desculpe; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso calmo, enquanto se aproximava. –Ainda trabalhando? –ele indagou apontando os papeis sobre a mesa.

-Sim, agora que Shun está afastado da empresa para cuidar do casamento, Ikki não esta dando conta de toda parte burocrática e se eu quiser sair de férias mês que vem, tenho que adiantar o máximo que puder; ela falou suspirando cansada. –E você, ainda acordado porque? –Saori indagou, enquanto massageava o pescoço tenso pelo esforço de manter-se concentrada até conseguir terminar tudo.

-Estava no planetário; Saga respondeu. –Mas algo me diz que não é só o trabalho que esta lhe mantendo acordada, não é?

-É impossível enganar você, não? –a jovem falou com um fraco sorriso.

-Talvez; ele falou enigmático. –Quer conversar a respeito?

-Bem...; Saori ponderou. Talvez se conversasse com alguém de fora do problema, poderia encontrar uma forma melhor de resolver as coisas; ela concluiu, assentindo. -Tem uma amiga minha, que tem um amigo; ela começou pensativa. –Que ela não sabe como ajudar;

-Qual é o problema do amigo da sua amiga? –ele indagou como quem não quer nada.

-Esse amigo dela, acredita que o irmão dele está interessado na noiva do melhor amigo dele e acabou causando uma pequena confusão ao tentar compreender as coisas; Saori falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Só que ele não é capaz de ver que o irmão esta com ciúmes da recente relação dele com uma mulher, por achar que é algo forçado pela irmã dela;

-Resumindo? –Saga indagou.

-Resumindo... Bem... Existem outras três malucas envolvidas na história, dispostas a levar a todos a loucura, nem mesmo eu sou exceção... Quero dizer, essa amiga; ela choramingou, lembrando-se de alguns comentários de ouvira de Freya e Hator na última reunião que as duas tiveram com Flér.

-É uma situação difícil, mas talvez o Sh-... O amigo dessa sua amiga, deveria conversar com o irmão e esclarecer as coisas; Saga falou corrigindo-se rapidamente.

-Não!

-Porque? –ele indagou confuso.

-Não sei, mas isso esta fora de cogitação; ela ressaltou. –Foi ai que eu pens-... Sugeri algo; ela falou diante do olhar perspicaz dele.

-O que você sugeriu? –Saga perguntou recostando-se na cadeira e fitando-a curioso.

-Bem, como diz a arte da guerra, você não pode resolver todos os problemas de uma vez, tem de priorizar e eliminá-los um a um; Saori falou pensativa. –Então, se déssemos um jeito de manter o irmão do amigo dela fora por algum tempo e os noivos também, nos daria a chance para arrumar uma forma de resolver as coisas;

-É uma boa lógica; Saga concordou. –Mas para onde eles iriam nesse meio tempo?

-Ah! Isso é fácil; Saori falou com um sorriso que faria inveja a Mascara da Morte de Câncer.

-O que esta pensando em fazer Saori? –ele indagou engolindo em seco.

-Saga, eu preciso muito da sua ajuda; ela falou levantando-se da cadeira e se aproximando dele. era melhor contar com um bom aliado se quisesse ter alguma chance contra aquelas três malucas e ninguém melhor do que um estrategista como Saga que saberia o que fazer se algo desse errado; ela concluiu.

-Como assim? Pensei que você já tivesse tudo planejado; ele falou recuando instintivamente.

-Mas é imprescindível que você me ajude; a jovem insistiu segurando-lhe ambas as mãos e olhando-o suplicante. –Eu preciso de você Saga; ela pediu fazendo beicinho e marejando os olhos, numa performance digna de um Oscar.

-Ah! Esta bem... Sei que vou me arrepender disso depois, mas eu ajudo; ele falou dando-se por vencido, era simplesmente impossível resistir aquele olhar de pura carência dela e não duvidava que a garota soubesse exatamente disso.

-Obrigada; Saori falou jogando-se nos braços do cavaleiro e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Pelo menos com ele podia ser realmente quem era, sem controlar as emoções e ser comedida quando se sentia feliz, diferente de uns e outros que eram incapazes de lhe entender, ou até mesmo de se importar realmente em fazer isso.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – uma tosse seca chamou-lhes a atenção.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando nada; Kanon falou encostando o ombro no batente da porta quando a mesma terminou de abrir-se.

-Kanon; Saga falou surpreso ao vê-lo ali e ficou ainda mais preocupado diante do olhar envenenado do irmão sobre ambos, foi só então que notou Saori ajoelhada sobre suas pernas e com os braços ainda envolta de seu pescoço.

-Não é o que você esta pensando; os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto se afastavam.

-De qualquer forma isso não é da minha conta; Kanon falou cerrando os punhos para simplesmente não socar a cara do outro gêmeo. –Só vim pedir que vocês façam menos barulho, os demais também querem dormir caso não tenham percebido; ele completou com fria indiferença, antes de dar-lhes as costas e voltar para o quarto.

-Desculpe; Saori murmurou amuada quando ele partiu.

-Tudo bem, nós sabemos que não aconteceu nada; Saga falou preocupada com a sombra que recaíra sobre os olhos da jovem no momento que deparara-se com a indiferença do irmão.

-Mas...;

-Deixe-o, Kanon anda estranho ultimamente e até eu perdi a vontade de tentar entendê-lo; Saga explicou. –Mas então, quer me explicar o que planejou para que eu possa ajudar, ou prefere deixar para amanhã cedo? –ele indagou querendo distrai-la.

-Se você não se importar, gostaria de lhe contar agora; ela falou desviando os olhos da porta.

-Tudo bem; ele concordou assentindo.

**.III.**

O dia amanhecera um pouco nublado aquela manhã, mas nem mesmo isso poderia acabar com sua alegria. Tudo estava caminhando como planejara e talvez em breve estaria comemorando um casamento duplo; Flér pensou sorrindo largamente.

-Você parece de muito bom humor hoje; Hyoga falou, enquanto enlaçava-a pela cintura e desciam juntos para o café da manhã.

-Estou ótima; Flér falou empolgada. –Algo me diz que o dia de hoje será cheio de surpresas; ela falou lembrando-se do que combinara com Hator para a prova das roupas que Shun e Hilda iriam fazer.

-Uhn! Esta sabendo de algo que não sei? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Não; ela falou rapidamente. –É só impressão mesmo;

-Sei; ele falou desconfiado. –Bom dia pessoal; Hyoga cumprimentou os primeiros ocupantes da mesa.

-Bom dia; Shiryu e Shunrey responderam, sendo acompanhados por Ikki e June.

-Cadê o resto do pessoal? –Flér perguntou casualmente.

-Uma parte esta aqui; Thouma falou chegando na sala de jantar acompanhado de alguns cavaleiros de ouro e das amazonas.

-A Saori não desceu ainda Tatsumi? –Ikki perguntou. –Queria perguntar a ela sobre a reunião de ontem;

-Ainda não; ele respondeu.

-Talvez ela ainda não tenha levantado; Kanon falou tentando conter a acidez da própria voz.

-Impossível, Saori sempre acorda antes do dia nascer; Shiryu respondeu. –Desde pequena ela pegou esse habito com a gente. É um verdadeiro milagre o dia que ela fica na cama até as sete;

-Quem sabe dessa vez ela tenha tido um bom motivo para ficar até mais tarde; ele falou irônico, lembrando-se que o irmão só chegara ao quarto quase quatro horas da manhã enquanto ele não conseguira nem ao menos pregar os olhos o resto da noite depois da cena que presenciara na biblioteca. Por muito pouco não estrangulara o irmão, embora ainda estivesse em tempo; ele pensou.

-Bom dia; Shun falou entrando na sala acompanhado de Hilda e os demais.

-Bom dia; todos responderam.

-Alguém viu o Seiya? –Hyoga perguntou lembrando-se que o cavaleiro não aparecera para o jantar também.

-Estou aqui; o cavaleiro respondeu entrando na sala acompanhado de Saori.

-Bom dia; ela os cumprimentou alegremente, antes de lançar um sorriso radiante ao geminiano, fazendo Kanon quase rosnar ao ver o irmão alegremente corresponder antes de se levantar e puxar a cadeira para a jovem, como um perfeito _gentleman_.

-Saori, precisava falar com você sobre a reunião de ontem; Ikki a lembrou.

-Já arrumei todos os documentos que você vai precisar para hoje. Alias Ikki, você se importaria de resolvermos isso mais tarde, eu agendei a prova da roupa para o casamento, hoje na parte da manhã; ela falou.

-Nós temos que ir até lá hoje também, se quiser uma carona; Shun sugeriu como quem não quer nada.

-Ah! Adoraria; ela falou sorrindo agradecida.

-Mas pensei que você fosse estar ocupada hoje Saori? - Flér falou quase desesperada ao ver a possibilidade de alguém se colocar entre o casal e acabar com seus planos. –Afinal, você mesma falou que precisa organizar tudo para as férias do mês que vem;

-Um dia de folga não ira matar ninguém; Saori falou dando de ombros. –Não é mesmo? –ela indagou em tom de velada provocação.

-É; Flér falou contrariada.

-Saímos as oito, tudo bem pra você? –Shun indagou.

-O que for melhor para vocês; ela respondeu sorrindo docemente.

-Certo! –ele respondeu voltando a tomar o café.

**Continua...**


	10. Compras

**ENTRANDO NUMA FRIA**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Felícia e Alegra são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10: Compras.**

**.I.**

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto lançava um olhar desolado para a jovem de melenas lilases, já perdera a conta de quantas horas estava em pé sobre aquele palanque, esperando a costureira ajoelhada no chão, terminar de fazer a barra.

-Tem certeza de que precisamos de tudo isso? –Hilda indagou, vendo Saori confortavelmente sentava numa poltrona a poucos metros de onde estava, folheando distraída uma revista.

-Claro, você é a madrinha da noiva, tem que estar tão deslumbrante quanto ela; Saori respondeu sorrindo.

-Mas...;

-Já estamos terminando, meu bem... Logo faremos um intervalo; a costureira adiantou-se, ao notar os ombros da jovem curvarem-se por cansaço.

-Depois nós vamos encontrar com o Shun e almoçar, antes de continuar a maratona de compras; Saori explicou.

-Mais compras? –Hilda indagou chocada, vendo a jovem sorrir ainda mais.

-Pense pelo lado positivo;

-Qual? –ela indagou, embora temesse a resposta.

-Vamos ter o Shun pra carregar as sacolas... Quer coisa melhor? –a jovem brincou, com um sorriso igual ao gato da Alice.

-Eu poderia ter sido poupada dessa resposta; Hilda resmungou com desalento.

Não que quisesse evitar a presença de Shun, mas depois do que acontecera entre ambos na noite anterior, sentia-se vulnerável com ele. Há muito compreendera que precisava ser forte pra não se ferir, então evitava permitir que as pessoas se aproximassem demais, mas a forma como ele fora chegando e se apossando de seus pensamentos, a deixava apavorada.

-Pronto! Pronto! Já acabamos; a costureira falou, afastando-se com a caixa de costura e ajudando-a a descer do palanque.

Hilda assentiu, antes de retornar ao provador para retirar o vestido.

**.II.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, todos os documentos que Saori deixara estavam impecáveis, prontos para serem apresentados na reunião daquela tarde, mas ainda sim, não conseguia se concentrar.

Bufou exasperado, a conversa naquele café da manhã, fora bastante suspeita. Agradecia aos céus que Saori fora junto com Shun e Hilda fazer compras, já estava cansado dos fuxicos que corriam a casa desde que os dois começaram a sair juntos resolvendo as coisas do casamentos.

Ainda tinha aquela conversa com Pandora, lhe perturbando a paz de espírito. Droga! Se ao menos não tivesse tido uma conversa semelhante com o próprio Shun algum tempo atrás.

-Com licença; Saga falou, batendo levemente na porta.

-Oh Saga, pode entrar; Ikki falou, saindo das perturbadas reflexões. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, pelo menos, acho que não; o cavaleiro falou dando de ombros, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. –Eu estava vindo pra cá quando chegou uma mensagem, Yume pediu que eu te entregasse; ele falou, estendendo-lhe um envelope.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu, franzindo ainda mais o cenho ao ver o nome do diretor de segurança da empresa.

-Agora sou eu que pergunto, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Saga indagou casualmente.

-O chefe da segurança da empresa, que faz o monitoramento das outras propriedades acopladas ao grupo Kido, disse que foi informado de uma movimentação estranha no chalé nas montanhas de Yokohama e me pediu pra designar alguém para ir até lá;

-Sério? Porque você? –o geminiano perguntou confuso. –Quero dizer... Se ele é o chefe da segurança, porque tem de ser você?

-Porque estou substituindo o Shun como vice-presidente. Mesmo os diretores, só enviam funcionários em viagens, depois da aprovação do vice-presidente; ele explicou.

-Entendi; Saga respondeu. –E você, já tem idéia de quem vai mandar?

-Se eu pudesse, ia eu mesmo. Detesto ter de ficar escolhendo funcionário para essas coisas. Alias, detesto ter de ficar atrás da mesa, perdendo o melhor da diversão; Ikki falou emburrado.

-Então, porque você não vai? – o geminiano falou casualmente.

-Tenho uma reunião hoje à tarde, alem de um monte de coisas pra fazer; Ikki falou.

-Mas amanhã já é sexta-feira, a empresa para nos finais de semana, quem sabe se você fosse depois da reunião, consegue resolver tudo? –Saga sugeriu inocentemente.

-É, talvez consiga; ele murmurou pensativo.

-E quem sabe June pode te acompanhar, um final de semana em Yokohama pode ser bem relaxante, pelo menos é o que Saori vive dizendo; o cavaleiro completou como quem não quer nada.

-Certo, vou falar com ela antes de ir pra empresa e vamos pra lá; Ikki concordou animado.

-Bem, vou indo então; Saga falou acenando pra ele. –Até depois;

-Até... E obrigado; o cavaleiro completou vendo-o fechar a porta.

**.III.**

Apoiou distraidamente os cotovelos sobre a mesa, baixou os olhos para a xícara de café ainda intacta a sua frente. Se olhasse no relógio, veria que três horas já haviam se passado desde que Saori e Hilda entraram na loja de vestidos, pra fazer a prova das roupas.

Dessa vez, optara por deixar tudo com Saori, evitando assim possíveis constrangimentos; ele pensou, lembrando-se do que acontecera da última vez.

Entretanto, estava começando a ficar cansado de esperar, por mais que Shaka dissesse que paciência era uma virtude cunhada para os virginianos, tinha lá suas duvidas, principalmente em momentos como aquele.

-Nossa, que animo; uma voz feminina soou a suas costas.

Virou-se a tempo de ver a amazona de melenas verdes puxar uma cadeira a seu lado e sentar-se.

-Shina; Marin a repreendeu, diante do olhar surpreso do cavaleiro.

-Oras Marin, não é como se o Shun fosse algum desconhecido, que fossemos obrigadas a esperar um convite pra sentar, não é? –ela completou voltando-se para o cavaleiro, como se o desafiasse a contrariá-la.

-Fiquem a vontade, por favor; ele respondeu um pouco aturdido.

-Estávamos passeando quando o vimos; Marin tentou justificar.

-Ppensamos que você tinha saído cedo pra levar Saori e Hilda para fazerem a prova das roupas, mas não estou vendo elas? –Shina falou curiosa, olhando para os lados.

-Elas estão na loja, mas optei por tomar um café aqui; Shun respondeu, indicando o local do outro lado do extenso corredor, repleto de lojas.

-Também, depois daquela do _Sexy Shop_, qualquer um evitaria entrar numa loja de roupas femininas; Shina falou abafando o riso, fazendo o cavaleiro engasgar com o café que estava tomando.

-Shina; Marin a repreendeu.

-Tudo bem, não é como se isso fosse algum segredo; Shun resmungou. Assim que tivesse chance, iria torcer o pescoço de Milo por isso, pois não havia duvidas de que fora o Escorpião a "passar" a informação sobre o fatídico interlúdio dentro da loja. –Mas e vocês, acharam algo interessante por aqui? –ele perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

-Livros; Shina adiantou-se, mostrando a sacola que tinha em mãos. –E também um trio de malas sem alça, que é de dar nos nervos; ela reclamou em seguida.

-Uhn?

-Encontramos Shura, Aiolia e Kanon aqui também; Marin falou, como se isso, por si só respondesse o porque da amazona estar aborrecida.

-Aquele idiota; ela resmungou, rolando os olhos.

-Mas mudando de assunto, falta muita coisa ainda para organizar do casamento Shun? –Marin perguntou.

-Não, já contratei uma empresa que vai organizar a mansão para a festa e os demais eventos. Uma amiga da Saori recomendou essa equipe pra mim e o serviço deles é de confiança; ele explicou. –Agora só faltam mesmo as roupas que as garotas estão vendo e um atirador de elite; ele completou deixando a xícara de lado, ao sentir o liquido frio tocar seus lábios, torcendo o nariz.

-Pra que? –Shina perguntou surpresa.

-Pra acertar um dardo tranqüilizante, do tipo sossega leão na Freya, e que de preferência, faça ela acordar só três horas antes do casamento. Assim ela não fica fazendo terrorismo em cima de ninguém, principalmente da Hilda por conta desse casamento; ele completou aborrecido.

-Ela não ta dando folga, não é? –Shina falou, tocando-lhe a mão por sobre a mesa, de maneira conciliadora.

-Não, nem um pouco; ele respondeu suspirando pesadamente.

Sentia que Freya, mesmo que discretamente estava fazendo pressão em cima de Hilda por conta do casamento, por isso temia que a jovem acabasse se sobrecarregando, mas nessa etapa do campeonato não iria adiantar nada falar com Hyoga sobre isso, pra faze-lo refrear a noiva.

-Uhn! Que feliz coincidência encontrar tantos conhecidos por aqui; uma voz carregada de sarcasmo espanhol soou atrás deles.

-Como vão? –Shun perguntou, voltando-se para os três cavaleiros recém chegados, engoliu em seco diante do olhar envenenado de Shura sobre si, puxou a mão lentamente, escondendo-a por baixo da mesa, só agora notando que Shina ainda segurava sua mão.

-Bem, mas pensei que você estivesse com Saori e Hilda; Kanon falou, lançando-lhe um olhar especulativo, quase de acusação.

-Elas estão provando as roupas numa loja aqui perto; ele falou, indicando o mesmo lugar que mostrara a Marin e Shina minutos antes.

-E vocês, já almoçaram? –Aiolia indagou casualmente.

-Não, paramos para conversar com Shun primeiro; Shina respondeu.

-Enquanto isso, quem esta protegendo Athena? –Kanon indagou em tom frio.

-Como? –Shun perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Isso mesmo, porque nesse exato momento alguém poderia entrar lá e fazer algum mal a ela; o geminiano espezinhou.

-Kanon, o fato de estar aqui, não quer dizer que eu esteja desatento ao que acontece dentro daquela loja; Shun falou ficando serio. –E os motivos óbvios pelos quais não estou lá, não deveriam nem ser discutidos, mas é claro que não espero que você entenda a Saori, tampouco a Hilda; ele rebateu.

-O que esta insinuando? –ele indagou hostilmente.

-Pessoal, nós sabemos que nada pode acontecer com tantos cavaleiros por aqui, então vamos nos acalmar, sim; Marin falou lançando um olhar a Aiolia, pedindo que ele ajudasse.

-Marin está certa, não vamos fazer tempestade em copo d'água; ele completou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se confortavelmente ao lado da amazona.

-Não é isso, estou apenas levantando uma questão pertinente; Kanon reclamou.

-Impertinente, você diz; Shun o corrigiu. –Conheço Saori desde que ela era um bebe, sei bem o quanto ela detesta ter um cavaleiro em cada porta que ela passa, como você diz "garantindo sua segurança", toda essa preparação para o casamento é um momento dela, pra ela curtir como uma garota normal. Não uma deusa reencarnada. Mas não é como se esperássemos que você realmente entendesse isso; ele completou levantando-se. –Com licença; ele falou afastando-se.

-Viu o que você fez? –Shina ralhou.

-Oras, aquele moleque; Kanon resmungou, ameaçando ir atrás do garoto, mas a mão de Shura pousou sobre seu braço, segurando-o.

-O garoto tem razão, você vem agindo de maneira irracional nesses últimos tempos. Nem mesmo o Grande Mestre é tão obcecado com a segurança de Athena quanto você; Shura o repreendeu. –Relaxe, Shun pode dar conta das duas sozinho, alem do mais, nenhuma delas teve oportunidade de agir como uma garota normal nos últimos anos e merecem a chance de fazer isso agora; ele completou, empurrando-o para a cadeira desocupada.

**.IV.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pela massa de cabelos platinados, tentando prende-los novamente no coque que fizera. Aquele tira e põe, estava deixando os fios arrepiados, como se tivesse saído da cama naquele momento.

-Só mais um pouco; a costureira pediu, enquanto marcava a barra do longo vestido de noite que ela provava.

-Ainda não entendo porque tantas roupas diferentes? –ela falou cansada, Saori já não ocupava a poltrona de antes, provavelmente estava provando seus vestidos.

-O chá de panelas é á tarde, então não fica bem você usar um vestido longo, nem escuro. É preciso algo mais suave que valorize suas curvas e a cor suave de sua pele; a costureira explicou. –Sem é claro, deixar você parecendo um fantasma, sendo tão clarinha assim; ela brincou, abafando o riso. –Quanto ao vestido longo, é para o jantar de ensaio, que acontece uma noite antes do casamento, é a preliminar do evento principal, e um jantar de gala o acompanha. Com isso você vai ter uma idéia de como as coisas vão ser no dia seguinte;

-Mas...;

-Cores escuras como preto, vinho, verde musgo e terra queimada, são cores básicas, mas se você prestar atenção, são cores que transpiram confiança. Você como madrinha vai precisar de uma dose extra disso para encarar esses eventos; a senhora explicou com um sorriso carinhoso. –A noiva tende a passar por momentos de alegria a depressão antes do casamento e você precisa estar emocionalmente preparada para ajudá-la nesse momento, então a roupa vai lhe dar esse suporte, alem é claro de realçar seus atributos e deixar qualquer homem de joelhos; ela brincou piscando pra ela.

-Só que...;

-Bem, acabamos aqui; a senhora a cortou. –Vou guardar essas coisas e você já pode se trocar;

-...; Hilda assentiu, vendo-a sair da sala espelhada.

Suspirou aliviada, finalmente poderia descansar um pouco; ela pensou inclinando-se um pouco para trás para soltar o vestido, mas franziu o cenho quando não conseguiu alcançar o zíper.

-Droga; ela resmungou inclinando-se mais.

Perdeu o equilíbrio quando o corpo pendeu pra frente, ergueu-se rapidamente para manter-se em pé, mas ao pisar na barra do vestido, sentiu o tecido ceder um pouco, quando foi em direção ao degrau do palanque. Fechou os olhos esperando pela queda, que certamente seria dolorosa, mesmo a altura sendo tão pequena, mas ela jamais aconteceu.

Sentiu um par de braços fortes contornarem sua cintura e um arrepio correu o meio de suas costas ao sentir os dedos frios do cavaleiro tocarem sua pele, mesmo por sobre as roupas.

-A vendedora disse que eu podia entrar; Shun antecipou-se, enquanto ajudava-a a afirmar-se.

-Ahn? –ela voltou-se confusa pra ele.

-Você esta bem? –ele perguntou baixando os olhos e fitando-a intensamente.

-Estou; ela respondeu engolindo em seco diante do olhar dele.

-Verde fica bom pra você; ele falou baixando os olhos para o vestido longo que ela usava.

-Saori disse que iria ficar; Hilda respondeu desviando o olhar.

-Você não parece muito contente; Shun falou lançando-lhe um olhar especulativo.

-Não é isso... É só que...; ela começou, antes de sentar-se na beira do palanque, segurando a barra do vestido cuidadosamente.

-Se tem algo lhe aborrecendo, gostaria de saber; Shun falou aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se á frente dela, ficando na mesma altura de seus olhos. –Por favor, confie em mim...;

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou rapidamente a cortina do provador, enquanto remexia o interior da bolsa, procurando o celular, encontrou-o e com agilidade, discou alguns números.

_**-Alô**_; uma voz masculina soou do outro lado.

-Você pode vir me buscar no Shopping? –Saori indagou num sussurro, que quase mal podia ser ouvido do outro lado.

-_**Aconteceu alguma coisa? **_–Saga perguntou preocupado.

-Ahn, digamos que é parte daquele plano; ela respondeu como se resumisse tudo.

_**-Aonde exatamente você esta? –**_ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Dentro de um provador pra ser mais precisa, mas se você for ser rápido, consigo sair daqui sem ser vista; ela explicou.

_**-­Saori, o que esta tramando? –**_ele indagou.

-Yare! Yare! –ela resmungou apressada. –Depois eu explicou, só preciso que você me tire daqui, por favor Saga; ela pediu fazendo beicinho, embora soubesse que ele não poderia ver.

_**-Detesto quando você faz isso; **_o cavaleiro resmungou dando-se por vencido. _**–Acabei de ver o Mú passar por mim, vou pedir uma carona a ele;**_

-Ótimo, obrigada; ela agradeceu;

_**-Não fique tão animada, esses seus planos podem sair pela culatra e tenho até medo de pensar o que vai acontecer depois;**_ ele respondeu.

-Não se preocupe, contanto que eu consiga manter aquelas três malucas longe de Shun, não me importo de desviar de algumas balas perdidas; ela respondeu seria.

_**-Certo! Certo! Daqui a pouco estou aqui, cuide-se kyria; **_ele completou carinhosamente antes de desligar.

**.V.**

Observou o cavaleiro ajoelhado a sua frente e quase riu da ironia. Só não o fez por saber que seria uma grande grosseria diante da preocupação que ele demonstrava para consigo.

Suspirou exasperada consigo mesmo, não achava que merecesse toda aquela preocupação, não quando só estava dando trabalho; ela pensou.

-Acho que seria melhor se Freya escolhesse outra madrinha; ela respondeu por fim, externando sua inquietação.

-Porque? –Shun perguntou preocupado, sentindo a voz subir uma oitava com a inesperada exaltação que sentiu ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

-Eu... Bem, não conheço nada aqui, não tenho como lhe ajudar Shun, você tem de convir comigo que não sou de nenhuma ajuda. Você esta cuidando de tudo, se desgastando tanto pra suprir as futilidades de minha irmã e eu só posso ficar assistindo, e pior, atrasando tudo ainda mais; ela falou abaixando os olhos para o vestido, enquanto seus dedos enrolavam-se no tecido distraidamente. –Isso não combina comigo, não sou eu...;

-Então troque por outro; ele falou prontamente.

-Não é só sobre o vestido; Hilda continuou.

-Uma roupa não faz quem você é; ele continuou, segurando-lhe as mãos e ajudando-a a se levantar. –Já vi muitas mulheres vestidas como princesas, mas por baixo da mascara eram verdadeiras bruxas; ele continuou, puxando-a para frente de um espelho.

Deixou os orbes correrem sobre o reflexo dos dois no cristal, vendo o longo vestido verde moldar o corpo delicado, que pareceu ainda mais frágil perto de si. Tocou-lhe o ombro desnudo, sentindo-a estremecer.

-O que você vê, quando olha pra lá? –ele indagou, fitando-a atrás do espelho.

-Shun? –ela sussurrou, tentando recuar, mas sentiu as costas chocarem-se contra o peito dele.

-Talvez você não possa ver o que eu vejo; o cavaleiro falou, puxando a presilha que prendia os longos cabelos platinados, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros dela como uma cascata de seda. –Mas agora... Aqui, na minha frente, vejo uma mulher forte, que venceu muitas dores e que ainda luta pelos seus... Vejo uma mulher linda, cujo sorriso pode iluminar os recônditos mais sombrios do Érebro, que ficaria maravilhosa até mesmo vestida num saco de estopa; ele completou, tocando-lhe a face enrubescida.

-Mas...;

-Xiiiiii; ele sussurrou, fazendo-a virar-se lentamente em sua direção. –Pode ser o casamento de Freya, mas sei o quanto isso é importante pra você. A parte da organização é superficial, em vista do resto... Não vou deixar você desistir; ele falou, acariciando-lhe a face suavemente, vendo os orbes azuis tornarem-se levemente escuros. Aproximou-se mais, sentindo a respiração quente oscilar, roçando-lhe a pele. Serrou os orbes ao tocar-lhe os lábios levemente com os seus, como o roçar das asas de uma libélula.

-Ahm! Com licença; uma voz soou atrás dos dois, fazendo o cavaleiro respirar fundo para não soltar uma imprecação ao sentir a jovem ficar tensa entre seus braços.

-Sim? –ele indagou sem se virar, mantendo um braço em torno da cintura da jovem, impedindo-a de fugir correndo.

-Vim ajudar a senhorita a retirar o vestido; a vendedora falou, corando furiosamente ao notar o que havia interrompido.

-Antes quero separe outros vestidos com modelos e cores diferentes para ela provar; Shun avisou, virando-se para ela.

-Mas esse ficou bom; ela contestou.

-Mas Hilda não gostou; Shun rebateu lançando-lhe um olhar que não admitia contestação. –E é o gosto dela que importa aqui;

-Sim senhor; a jovem respondeu tremula. –Ahn! Posso ajudá-la primeiro a tirar o vestido? –ela indagou cautelosa.

-Não é necessário, eu ajudo... Pode ir providenciar o resto; Shun a cortou.

-...; ela assentiu, afastando-se praticamente correndo.

-Ahn! Não acha que foi um pouco duro com a moça? –Hilda indagou confusa com a mudança na personalidade sempre tão doce do cavaleiro, se bem que, nos últimos dias estava vendo um Shun que jamais sonhara existir quando o conhecera anos antes em Asgard.

-Acredita mesmo que não tenho motivo? –ele indagou num sussurro, aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela, ouvindo-a ofegar.

-Shun; ela murmurou tremula.

-Não vou ser hipócrita e negar que tem algo acontecendo entre nós; ele falou estreitando-a entre seus braços, fazendo-a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro. –Não é algo que eu já tenha alguma outra vez sentido, mas não vou esperar que outros lutam minhas batalhas...;

-Uhn?

-Não quero que você se magoe Hilda, não pretendo pressiona-la, tampouco exigir algo que você não esta disposta a compartilhar; ele falou soltando o primeiro colchete que prendia o vestido nas costas. –Só quero descobrir aonde vamos chegar...;

-Não quero magoá-lo Shun; Hilda sussurrou num fio de voz. –Logo vou voltar a Asgard, lá é minha casa e é lá que estão minhas responsabilidades; ela completou sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

-Não estou pedindo que abandone seus princípios. Quero apenas a chance de explorarmos esse sentimento sem interferências; ele falou.

-Mas eu pensei que...; ela falou voltando-se para ele, hesitou.

-O que? –ele indagou afastando uma mecha platinada que caia sobre os olhos dela, vendo-a baixar a cabeça, esquivando-se.

-Pensei que você e June, bem...; Hilda murmurou, vendo numa nuvem negra cair sobre os olhos do cavaleiro, que havia baixando o zíper do vestido e afastado-se rapidamente, dando-lhe as costas.

-Talvez essa seja a sua chance de ver que somos só amigos, June é como uma irmã pra mim, desejo que ela seja feliz, mesmo que meu irmão cabeça dura duvide disso; ele respondeu colocando as mãos no bolso.

-Shun; Hilda falou, vendo-o se distanciar não apenas fisicamente, mas emocionalmente, como se aqueles últimos segundos juntos, jamais existissem.

-Vou deixá-la agora para escolher o vestido mais á vontade, se precisar, mande a vendedora me chamar; ele completou antes de sair da sala.

Segurou o vestido no momento que sentiu a seda deslizar por seu corpo, uma brisa gelada fê-la o estranho impulso de correr atrás dele fez seu coração dar um salto.

Respirou fundo. Maldita hora que abrira a boca para falar de June.

-Droga! –ela sussurrou.

-Desculpe a demora; a vendedora falou entrando e trazendo consigo uma infinidade de vestidos nos braços. –Pensei que seu namorado fosse ficar aqui dentro; a jovem falou ao notar que Shun não estava por perto e não foi nada discreta ao demonstrar o alivio que sentia por isso.

-Nós não... Esquece; Hilda falou dando de ombros. Como ele dissera, era besteira negar que estava acontecendo algo entre eles, mesmo que não soubessem ainda aquilo iria dar.

**Continua...**


	11. Águia inteligente esconde as garras

**ENTRANDO NUMA FRIA**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Felícia e Alegra são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 11: Águia inteligente esconde as garras.**

**.I.**

Deixaram a praça de alimentação uma hora depois que Shun os deixara e a atmosfera tensa ainda estava presente e visível para qualquer um que relanceasse um olhar a Kanon, que parecia estar morrendo de vontade de ir atrás do cavaleiro e continuar a discussão iniciada antes do almoço.

-Será que elas ainda estão na loja? –Marin indagou.

-Possivelmente; Shina respondeu, mas estancou ao cruzarem um corredor e uma cena nada comum lhe chamar a atenção.,

-O que foi Shina? –Shura perguntou quase chocando-se contra as costas da amazona.

-Ai meu Zeus; Marin alertando Aiolia.

-O que foi? –ele falou passando a frente e estancou a também.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Saga me solta; Saori praguejou quando o cavaleiro enlaçou-a pela cintura e arrastou-a para longe da aglomeração que se formara em volta deles no exato momento em que haviam se deparado com Felícia.

-Saori, por favor... Aqui não é lugar pra discussões; ele falou, esquivando-se das garras da jovem que quase lhe acertaram.

-Não quero discutir, longe disso; ela respondeu irritada. –Só quero dar uma surra naquela v-...;

-Saori; ele a repreendeu.

-Quem aquela idiota pensa que é? –ela exasperou, dando-se por vencida, enquanto de longe ouviam a voz do ariano, arrastando Felícia para o lado oposto.

-Por sorte Mú tem mais paciência com isso do que eu; Saga falou, dando graças pelo cavaleiro tê-lo acompanhado.

-Você esta fazendo tempestade em copo dágua Saga, eu já disse, só queria dar um ou dois tapas naquela idiota... Mas não, por sua culpa perdi essa chance; ela reclamou, sentando-se numa cadeira que ele acabara de lhe indicar, num quiosque de café.

-Sempre pensei que virginianos fossem pessoas pacificas;

-HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! –ela riu de maneira sarcástica. –Pergunte ao Shaka quantas pessoas ele já despachou pro inferno por interromper as meditações dele. Depois você me conta onde os virginianos são pessoas pacificas. Até mesmo o cosmo do Shun esta hostil nesse momento; ela completou, acomodando-se melhor.

-De qualquer forma...;

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –a voz que ela menos esperava ouvir naquele momento soou igualmente hostil nas suas costas.

-Kanon; Saga falou ao ver o irmão ali, acompanhado dos demais.

-Saori, esta tudo bem? –Shina e Marin perguntaram.

-Perfeitamente bem; ela respondeu com um sorriso forçado. –Estávamos apenas discutindo semântica;

-Seman- o que? –Aiolia perguntou confuso.

-Melhor não saber; Saga resmungou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Você não deveria estar com Hilda? –Kanon indagou com os punhos serrados, voltando-se para ela.

-Fiquei com vontade de tomar café e coincidentemente encontrei com Saga; ela falou inocentemente, sem fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

-Acabamos de ver o Shun; Shina comentou, mudando de assunto.

-Provavelmente ele esta com Hilda agora; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Aff! Da próxima vez que algo assim for acontecer, me avisem por favor, assim que venho com armadura; Mú falou aproximando-se do grupo.

-O que aconteceu? –Marin perguntou ao ver o ariano com alguns arranhões no braço que começavam a desaparecer de maneira discreta.

-Tudo culpa do Saga; Saori falou, fazendo ambos os cavaleiros arquearem a sobrancelha. –Se tivesse me deixado dar uma surra naquela v-...;

-Chega Saori; o geminiano exasperou. –De que adiantaria fazer isso? –ele indagou, cansado.

-Não faço idéia; ela respondeu, fazendo o cavaleiro quase ir ao chão. –Mas confesso que eu iria me sentir muito bem se pudesse esfregar o chão com a cara daquelazinha; ela completou com um olhar capaz de dar inveja a Mascara da Morte.

A verdade é que Felícia lhe tirara do sério ao afirmar que graças a ela, Flér e as demais, tinham total certeza de que Hilda e Shun iriam ficar juntos. Tudo bem, que torcia imensamente pela felicidade do amigo, mas ouvir aquela garota falar de coisas que não sabia, como se fosse dona da razão, lhe enlouqueceu.

Flér fora leviana demais ao achar que poderia bancar o cupido e tudo ficaria bem, mas ignorou algo extremamente importante, o quanto a própria irmã poderia sair magoada naquele joguinho dela. Não iria permitir que Hilda e Shun se magoassem, apenas para satisfazer o eco daquelas desocupadas.

-Ahn! Ainda não entendi o que aconteceu; Shina falou confusa.

-Certas coisas é melhor não saber; Mú respondeu dando um pesado suspiro. –Enfim, vão precisar de mim ainda, ou não?

-Tudo bem Mú, não vamos, mas obrigado pela ajuda; Saga agradeceu.

-Não por isso; o ariano falou antes de afastar-se e buscar por um local discreto e livre de câmeras para desaparecer.

-Bem, acho que podemos ir almoçar agora, não? –Saori indagou, voltando-se para Saga com o olhar mais inocente que conseguiu forjar.

-Claro; ele resmungou. –Vocês já almoçaram? –ele indagou, voltando-se para o grupo.

-Já, mas fazemos companhia a vocês; Kanon respondeu, lançando ao irmão um olhar que não admitia contestação e que também servia para os outros.

**.II.**

Guardou a última peça de roupa dentro da mala. Deu um baixo suspiro enquanto sentava-se na beirada da cama e apoiava as mãos, sobre os joelhos. Estavam a duas semanas do casamento de Hyoga e como era de se esperar, a mansão toda estava em polvorosa.

Nesse momento, mais do que tudo desejava estar longe disso. Queria sossego e principalmente, um pouco de paz para o noivo, antes que ele lhe enlouquecesse com suas cismas e ciúmes.

Shun e Hilda não tinham culpa por estarem sendo alvo das artimanhas de Flér, mas o noivo não parecia ver isso. Ele colocara na cabeça que a jovem era uma ameaça e estava disposto a extingui-la como faria com qualquer divindade psicótica que ameaçasse o mundo e Athena.

-Ai, ai, ai...; June murmurou.

Graças a providencia divina ou não, teriam um final de semana inteiro juntos e esperava que fosse sem estresse algum. Talvez nesse meio tempo, Shun pudesse encontrar as respostas que procurava; ela pensou.

-Amor, esta pronta? –o cavaleiro indagou, entrando rapidamente no quarto, enquanto tirava afrouxava a gravata e começava a procurar por seu bom e velho jeans azul, com o qual se sentiria mais confortável para viajar.

-Só esperando você; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Não vou demorar, já pedi a Saga pra avisar Saori, como já deixei tudo organizado, se ela precisar de algo não vai ter problemas para encontrar; Ikki comentou. –Mas preciso falar com Shun e-...;

-Eu liguei para Marin e pedi que ela desse o recado; June adiantou-se, omitindo o pequeno detalhe de que não fora para a amazona que ligara, mas sim para a própria Saori. –Fora isso, faltou mais alguma coisa para fazer? –ela indagou mudando de assunto.

-Não, acho que não, mas...;

-Bem... Bem... Ande logo então, se não vamos chegar de noite lá e você sabe, que eu me sinto mais segura viajando de dia, com carro; ela continuou.

-Certo! Não vou demorar; ele balbuciou, terminando de se arrumar.

Conteve o suspiro aliviado quando ele pegou ambas as malas que estavam sobre a cama e deixaram o cômodo. Tomara que até a saída ninguém o lembrasse de que Shun estava com Hilda, ou temia seriamente que ele decidisse esperar para viajar no dia seguinte bem cedo, ou sabe-se lá quando; ela concluiu.

**.III.**

Sentou-se em uma poltrona na entrada da loja, tentando conter o impulso que tinha que acertar a cabeça na parede.

Droga! Como podia ser tão idiota? – ele se recriminou. Tudo estava indo muito bem, até ela mencionar June e ele agir como se estivesse batendo de frente com o próprio Hades.

Estava tão cansado dos próprios amigos estarem lhe julgando por conta disso, que não suportava mais ninguém batendo nessa mesma tecla. Talvez estivesse apressando as coisas e sendo egoísta ao esperar que ela sentisse aquela mesma ansiedade em estar consigo, que sentia por ela.

Quem sabe estivesse desde o começo esperando uma coisa cuja recíproca não era verdadeira e acabara por enxergar apenas aquilo que queria. Afinal, esse tipo de coisa acontecia com as pessoas o tempo todo, consigo não seria diferente. Entretanto, a dor que tal possibilidade causava em si não era das mais suaves.

-Shun;

Balançou a cabeça levemente para clarear a mente. Talvez fosse melhor seguir com o plano original e concentrar-se apenas em fazer o casamento acontecer, obliterando de sua mente a história com Hilda, ou melhor, o que achara ser um _principio_ de história.

-Shun!

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, virando-se ante o chamado, mas sentiu o momento exato em que seu queixo caiu, literalmente.

-O que acha? –ela perguntou hesitante, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo vestido.

-Ahn! Bem...; o cavaleiro balbuciou, enquanto seus olhos corriam frenéticos sobre a jovem, gravando os mínimos detalhes que podia enxergar.

O vestido que ela usava era longo, caiando ao chão, formando uma pequena barra. O tecido era de um cetim azul, quase petróleo, mas cintilava. Bordado sobre a ceda, delicadas petalas de cerejeira, espalhadas de tal forma, que qualquer um que as visse, pensaria que alguém havia chacoalhado um galho florido sobre o tecido e ao caírem, elas houvessem se fixado entre as tramas. Eram tão perfeitas e reais, que poderia até mesmo sentir seu perfume se chegasse mais perto.

Os ombros alvos estavam à mostra por conta da abertura da gola. À parte de cima era semelhante a um kimono tradicional, usado pelas gueixas em antigas apresentações, mas tornava-se mais fechado e colado ao corpo a partir da cintura.

Os longos cabelos azulados caiam pelos ombros e costas como uma chuva de estrelas diáfanas. Poderia olhá-la por horas sem sentir o tempo passar.

-Então? –Hilda indagou, mordiscando o cantinho dos lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

-Perfeito; ele falou levantando-se para olhá-la mais de perto.

A vendedora e Hilda soltaram juntas um suspiro de alivio, como se até agora estivessem prendendo a respiração, esperando o veredicto de um tribunal.

-Bem, acho que vou levá-lo então; ela murmurou com a face enrubescida.

-Só falta uma coisa, mas podemos resolver depois do almoço; ele falou tocando-lhe o pescoço com a ponta dos dedos.

-O que? –ela balbuciou tremula.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora, vá se trocar, eu espero aqui; ele falou recuando ao nota-la estremecer.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente, esperando que ela não notasse o quão perturbado ficara com sua presença. Se estava realmente disposto a passar um branquinho no que _acreditava_ estar acontecendo entre eles, era preciso manter uma distancia no mínimo _respeitável _e em hipótese alguma, ceder a tentação, por mais forte que fosse de tocá-la; ele pensou, engolindo em seco. Só os deuses sabiam o quanto aquilo não ia ser nada fácil.

**.IV.**

-Como enlouquecer um homem, em dez lições; Flér murmurou, agitando as pernas, enquanto deitada de frente sobre a cama, lia a matéria em uma revista. –Uhn! Não parece grande coisa; ela falou, mordiscando a pontinha da caneta.

Há essa hora eles deveriam estar fazendo a prova de roupas, se ao menos eles estivessem sozinhos, Felícia podia agir, mas não, Saori tinha que se meter no meio; ela pensou aborrecida.

De tantas lojas espalhadas pela cidade, porque ela tinha que encomendar as roupas na mesma que escolhera para a irmã? Mesmo Saori sabendo do plano que tinha com as outras divindades, ela não seria capaz de interferir. Por isso estava tão irritada. O destino podia ser muito irônico quando queria.

Pelo que andara sondando com Hyoga, a jovem de melenas lilases andava extremamente ocupada na fundação, por isso acreditava que ela só tivera aquele horário para ver as roupas. Entretanto, mal sabia ela que sim, Saori havia tramado aquilo de propósito para frustras seus planos.

-O que esta tramando dessa vez? –Hyoga indagou, entrando no quarto.

-Nada, estava lendo apenas; a jovem de melenas douradas falou com um sorriso quase inocente.

-Uhn! Porque será que não acredito nisso? –ele falou, jogando-se na cama ao lado dela.

-Porque você é desconfiado demais; Flér brincou, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. –E também...; ela ronronou ao senti-lo enlaçar-lhe a cintura. –Uhnnnnnn;

-O que dizia? –ele indagou roçando os lábios na curva de sua orelha.

-Não consigo pensar assim; ela murmurou.

-Ótimo; o cavaleiro completou, tirando a revista da mão dela e jogando-a num canto qualquer, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso. Deixando-a completamente alheia ao resto do mundo, principalmente de suas maquinações.

**.V.**

Acomodou-se melhor no acento, enquanto esperava o garçom trazer os pedidos. Shura, Shina, Aiolia e Marin conversavam animadamente na mesa, enquanto Kanon e Saga pareciam comunicar-se através do pensamento, já que ambos estavam com a cara amarrada sem dar um pio.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto ouvia o celular tocar dentro da bolsa.

-Uhn! Quem será? –ela murmurou franzindo o cenho, ao reconhecer o número da mansão. –Alô?

_-Saori, é June;_ a amazona falou do outro lado.

-Oi! Tudo bem? –ela indagou.

-Sim, sim... desculpe Saori, estou com um pouco de pressa, só queria avisar que Ikky e eu vamos pro chalé passar o fim de semana;

-Verdade? –Saori indagou com um largo sorriso, ajeitando-se na cadeira e trocando um rápido olhar com Saga.

-Nem acredito que isso vai mesmo acontecer. Ikky estava tão paranóico com essa história do Shun e da Hilda. Que estava me enlouquecendo, até aparecer hoje falando dessa viagem;

-Que bom... Quero dizer...;

_-É, eu sei;_ June a cortou, sabendo bem que o namorado andava com um humor sensível naqueles dias. _–Bem, só estou avisando, qualquer coisa estamos no celular;_

-Não se preocupe, aproveitem o final de semana; ela desejou.

_-Obrigada, vou fazer o possível; _

-Boa viagem; Saori respondeu.

_-Até mais;_ June falou desligando em seguida.

-O que aconteceu? –Shina perguntou curiosa, quando ela desligou o aparelho.

-Ikki e June foram para o chalé nas montanhas; Saori respondeu com um largo sorriso.

-Espera, mas Tatsumi não disse que... Ai; Aiolia gemeu ao levar de alguém um chute por baixo da mesa.,

-Não duvido que ele tenha falado algo sobre isso; Saori resmungou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –De qualquer forma, um problema a menos;

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Kanon perguntou desconfiado.

-Paciência, logo você vai saber; ela respondeu confiante.

**Continua...**


End file.
